The Legend of Bardock
by Vegito73
Summary: The Legend of Bardock. There is a actual logical explanation for how Bardock survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta, and how he changes and becomes the hero of the universe in an original story line revolving around the DBZ canon events. I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed after reading. Thanks for reading!
1. The Split Decision

**The Legend of Bardock**

**The Split Decision**

_I hope you enjoy reading my story. This is my first story, so I really hope it's good. For every chapter number, I am going to need that many reviews on the chapter to continue, or at least 1 follow. I have will have changed just a couple small characters just a little so they will fit into my story, but they are not major characters, and it is how I would have liked them to be in the original. Please leave a review with constructive criticism and what you would like me to do better. Well enough of this…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the original idea, that was all Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama (You ROCK DUDE!). I do however, own my passion for DBZ._

* * *

"Fools you're dead... You're all DEAD!"

Bardock shouted, fed up with with his fellow saiyans laughing at him.

"He's… He's on his way." Bardock said, feebly.

"So what, Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world for us?" All the saiyans laughed.

"Fine, don't believe me, but I'm going to stop him."

Bardock ran out of the room and up the stairs, as fast he as he could. It was all he could manage after being wounded so badly by Dodoria.

"Curse that fat pink freak, and Frieza too!" was all Bardock could think as he ran on in silent agony. He stopped to breathe, as he panted and bent over from exhaustion. Then he started in confusion. "What? This isn't Vegeta, everything's green… Where am I?"

"Bardock" A disembodied voice called softly.

Bardock lifted his head. "What? Who's calling me. Show yourself!" Bardock panted. "This must be another one of those visions" Bardock thought.

"These seem to come up at just the wrong time." "Come out!" Bardock shouted, "I know you're here!"

"Bardock!" The voice shouted again, louder this time.

Bardock turned around. A man who looked just like him was standing there, facing away from him. "You know who I am, don't you Bardock," he said.

"Yes…You're my son" Bardock said, in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"It's not too late father. To be different, from him." Bardock's son said. An image of Frieza jumped into Bardock's mind. All of the sudden, Bardock felt as though he were exploding, and then he was back on Planet Vegeta.

"Whoa, that… felt so real." Bardock thought. "Frieza!" Bardock exclaimed. "I have to stop him."

He continued running up the stairs. He finally made it to the top of the building. Bardock started panting again. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to stop him!" He gathered his strength to fly upwards. Then a shining burst of light engulfed him. "AAAGGGGHHHH" Bardock screamed. "He heard the Kanassians dreaded voice again.

"I have given you this gift, so you may know the terror of foreseeing the doom of your race. Now you will know the terror that we felt"

"NO!" Bardock screamed. "This can't happen, it just can't. I… I'm too weak. I'm too weak. But no one will believe me. If I can't even take Dodoria, how can I even hope to take on Frieza, or even Zarbon, especially as wounded as I am?" Bardock's mind was racing. What should he do? The way he saw it, the destruction of Planet Vegeta was inevitable, no matter how much he did not want to face it. "Come on… I can feel it, he's getting closer." There was no time to tell the king. Wait! "Both of his sons were off the planet. As he recalled, Raditz was on a mission, and Kakarot had left mere moments ago." He thought joyfully. At the very least, my sons will both survive. He started to slowly hover as fast as he could towards where his pod had landed. He just wished that there was someone else he could tell who would believe him, but no one would. He decided to just tell anyone he saw on the way there. He saw a saiyan below him who he recognized as a noble.

"Paragus!" Bardock yelled as loud as he could. "You need to leave, now! Frieza is going to destroy the planet!"

Paragus looked bored, as he spit on the ground in disgust. "What's wrong with you low-class? Get out of my sight." He commanded, as though offended.

Bardock sighed. "It's your funeral, I give this planet 10 minutes, and then we'll all die!"

Paragus just walked away, looking troubled and sad. Bardock flew onwards. As he neared his ship, he saw someone getting ready to move it.

"Stop, keep that pod where it is!" Bardock yelled. As he drew closer, the saiyan saw that it was the kind soldier who greeted him when he arrived. "Wait what? Kind? Since when do I say that someone is kind?" Bardock shrugged. He dropped to the ground, and the soldier, came up to him.

"Sir! You need to be healed! Come this way. And don't even think of going back out in that pod, it is covered with your blo-"

"Please, leave this planet right now." Bardock said, hoping to help at least save someone.

"What, why? I would get in terrible troub-"

"Don't question your superior's soldier!" Bardock cut him off again. The soldier looked genuinely scared. "At this point, the planet is going to blow in about 7 minutes! It's Frieza… Frieza is going to blow up Vegeta!"

The soldier looked at him. He knew that he was much weaker than the saiyan, he was from a race called the Rojians, and they were regarded as weak by the saiyans, but Frieza still used them as servants and attendants. The soldier knew he had no real option, as he was afraid of being blown to pieces by an angry saiyan.

"Okay sir… I will admit, I am not sure I believe what you say, but I will go. Come with me, I will get you a new pod, it won't even take a minute."

"Good, because we don't have much time."

"Yes, ah, right over here Mr…"

"Bardock"

"Okay Mr. Bardock. Oh, uhhh, where do we go?" Bardock thought, but then it hit him. "We are going to Kanassa, Frieza planet 419. Do you know where it is?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes, it was in your pod that you came back in, so I can just set the coordinates to that."

"Good." Bardock said, finally calmer. Then, he had a wave of fear. "Soldier, go on ahead."

"But-"

"RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes sir, yes sir."

The soldier got in his pod and took off.

Bardock knew it would happen soon. "Yes" he thought. "Very soon." He had somehow gotten a boost of speed. He knew though, that it was because he was driven by fear. The fear that he would lose his sons forever. He finally got to his destination, after what seemed like eons to him. He figured he had about 2 minutes left till the destruction of Vegeta. "Malaka, Plantharr!" He shouted, rushing into the medical bay. "I need to know where my sons are, and where they will be in the future, as far the Planet Trade Organization has input into the system"

Plantharr answered, "Yes sir, right away." He too was from an alien race, the Loriminians, who were from the same system as the Rojians. They were known for their mental, not physical strength. First he printed off Raditz's information, then Kakarot's. "Here you go sir." Bardock finally smiled, for the first time that day.

"Thank you, and leave the planet immediately." Bardock then rushed off, not telling anymore details, knowing he did not have the time.

Malaka looked at Plantharr in confusion. "Hmph, crazy saiyan." Malaka grunted.

Plantharr, however, looked genuinely worried, because he could tell there was urgency, and most important of all, truth in the saiyan's words. Plantharr ran out of the room, to an emergency pod.

Malaka just shrugged. "Why's he getting so riled up over nothing?" And went back to work.

Plantharr ran down the hallway, as fast as he could for how old he was, till he got to where an emergency escape pod was. He looked at it, and thought about where to go. "Oh, I should just input the latest coordinates in the system, which would be Bardock's pod." He climbed in, and took off.

Bardock was flying toward the hangar where his ship was stored. At least the soldier had already input the coordinates, he thought to himself. Then he saw it, an orange and golden sphere coming down toward the planet. He saw his space pod at virtually the same time. He knew it was do or die now. He reached his pod just as the ball hit the surface of his home planet. The whole planet felt like it was coming apart, and crumbling. He climbed in, and closed the door.

"Come on, come on!" he yelled, "let's goooooo…" he faded out as the pod took off. "Whew, that was close." He said out loud. When he reached a good distance away, he reached for a control to stop the pod, and turned it around.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

Malaka was sitting in his lab, waiting. "Waiting for what?" He told himself. The planet wasn't going to blow up. "Bardock was just insane, probably went crazy when he lost his crew." He told himself, trying to convince himself that he was right.

"Malaka, you idiot, stop talking to yourself and tell me where my son is."

Malaka turned around. "Oh, Paragus, I thought you would come."

"Just shut up and tell me where Broly is."

"The king's guard is…well, they said are coming in two minutes. They called to tell me to have him ready, and I was just about to…"

Paragus gathered ki in his hand. "If you want to live, I suggest you give my son to me!"

Malaka was terrified; it was all he could do to stop himself from crying. "Yes sir, I…I'll get him."

He went with Paragus to Broly's incubator, and took him out. Just when he handed him to Paragus, the ground started shaking. Everything in the lab was breaking and shattering.

Paragus shouted "What! What is this?"

Malaka passed out from fright.

Then Paragus noticed Broly surrounded in a golden glow. "What is happening, this is madness, all of it!" He then noticed he was surrounded in the same golden glow as Broly. "What, how…" And that was the last Paragus ever saw of Planet Vegeta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

As Bardock turned around, he could see Frieza's space ship, and he saw his planet. He knew it would happen.

He knew, he told himself. "Why couldn't he stop it? Why couldn't he be stronger? He should have been able to do something. Why? Why? This can't happen, it just can't."

But sadly, it was. Bardock watched as his home planet gave off a beautiful glow, the last Bardock would ever see of his home planet. And then… _BOOM_! Space seemed to be bright with glory at that moment, but for Bardock, it could not have been a darker moment. He could see rock and rubble flying around, all that remained of everything he treasured. Slowly and solemnly, he turned his pod around, and started toward his destination, Kanassa. At least he knew no one would come to Kanassa for a while, since it had just been conquered the other day.

Bardock silently swore to himself that, like his son Kakarot, he would change and be good. He would be a force for good, a light in the darkness. A hero to good, and nightmare to all who were evil. He would find a new path, and, most of all, he swore that day that no matter what, he would find Frieza, and he would destroy Frieza, for all the monstrous things he had ever done, especially slaughtering his people. Just then, the pod turned on the sleep gas, and he entered into a stasis…

* * *

_What do you guys think? I want reviews to keep the story going guys please. I have big plans for this and I want to share them with you. And the future chapters will be longer, I promise. When (not if) you review, please tell me what I can do better, and if you have suggestions, leave those too. If you have questions, I will try to answer them in the next chapter. I will also put power levels for relevant characters at the end of every chapter. Thanks for reading, and make sure you come back for the next chapter. I also forgot that I will be adding in a TFS reference, or maybe several, in every chapter. If you can find it, good for you!_

**Additional Chapter info:**

Ages:

Bardock: 21

Kakarot: 3 days

Raditz: 5

Kid Vegeta: 6

Power levels:

Bardock- 1,500 damaged/10,000 before being damaged.

Frieza (1st form)- 530,000

Soldier- 150

Plantharr- 30

Raditz- 250

Kakarot (Goku)- 2

Dodoria- 22,000

Zarbon- 23,000

King Vegeta- 12,000


	2. Kanassa, a New Beginning

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Kanassa, a New Beginning**

_Thank you to all who read the last chapter, and especially thanks go out to all of you who made reviews, or followed or favorite this. Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it even more than the first one! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the original idea, that was all Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama (You ROCK DUDE!). I do however, own my passion for DBZ._

_(Also, if you missed it in the last chapter, I will be including a couple TFS references in each chapter, and maybe some lines from the original story.)_

Bardock awoke with a start. It had been three days since he had last entered stasis. He looked around his pod, trying to wake up. He saw a lot of blood, especially on his seat. He had always hated that feeling of sitting in your own blood, but at least he was in stasis for most of the flight, he told himself. The trip to Kanassa would take about eight days from where he started, but he had to be woken up every so often to eat. But being a saiyan, there was never enough to eat for him. He was now 5 days into his flight, and it was the second time he had been woken up. To make matters worse, felt much worse than when he woke up the last time. He reached under his seat for the cooler. He brought it out and looked at what was in there.

"Oh man." Bardock said out loud, "I really should have saved more food."

He had left Vegeta with five oversized nutritional bars. About three were supposed to fill a saiyans belly, and that's just how much he had eaten when he woke up the first time. He now only had two bars left for the trip, one for the next time he woke up, about one day before he would reach Kanassa, and one for now. The bars were designed to expand almost immediately in the stomach, once you drank some water.

"Crap that sucks." Bardock lamented, wishing he had thought with his brain more so than with his stomach. He silently reached for one of the bars, and wolfed it down, faster than anyone would have thought possible.

"Wow… that did absolutely nothing." Bardock looked at the remaining bar. He kept staring at it. And staring at it. He felt as though he were entranced by the bar. He reached for it.

"What are you doing?" He asked himself. "Stop it"

"But I really want it…"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No and that's final!" It took him awhile to realize that he was mentally wrestling with himself, instead of with another person. "Wow, maybe I am going crazy," he thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh I'm SO FRICKING STUPID!" He thought all the sudden. "I can't believe I forgot to drink water!" He had forgotten to drink water both this time and the last, so the bars hadn't done anything. He sucked down about 3/4ths of his water in about 5 seconds.

"Oh yeah, that felt really refreshing. And I'm full now too. It must have affected those bars I ate before too… or it could be that I drank so much water that it filled me up. Either way, he thought." The gas was about to kick back in in two minutes. Just then, the soldier he had saved came on over the intercom.

"Hey Bardock?" The soldier's voice came through, as though asking a question.

"What? What do you want?" Bardock asked, annoyed. He wanted to be left in peace to lament the loss of his home planet.

Then the soldier said, "Are we there yet?"

Bardock couldn't believe it. He just gaped, dumbfounded that this soldier was asking a question he would expect of a two year old.

Bardock replied, "Gee, I don't know, does it look like we're there to you?"

The soldier was silent for a moment before answering, "Well… no sorry sir. I was just trying to be funny."

Bardock just grunted and turned off the intercom. In the remaining minute before the sleep gas kicked in, Bardock went over in his head what had happened in the past two weeks. "Absolute hell… that's what it was, total, complete, absolute hell." Having decided what would describe it best, Bardock's mind unknowingly drifted off into stasis…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the four pods drifted through space, they were being watched. Not with intensity, more like a mental note that they were there. The eyes cared not who they were, or where they were going, luckily for them. He just watched with eyes that seemed cold and dead. But then again, cold was often an adjective that was used to describe this particular beings race.

"Lord Cooler!" Salza said, in his usual ridiculous accent. "Shall we destroy these four pods that have escaped your brother's destruction of Planet Vegeta?"

"Cooler thought for a tenth of a second before replying "No."

"May I ask why Lord Cooler?" Salza inquired.

"Let my brother deal with it. It's not my job to make up for his incompetence, and he needs to fix his own mistakes."

Cooler than turned and walked back to his chamber, to resume his meditation.

"I will surpass my brother, I have to" He thought to himself.

All his subordinates stopped kneeling and bowing once he left the room, and continued their work, as they were doing before, not paying any attention to the pods that contained Kakarot, Bardock, the soldier, and Plantharr.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sleep gas turned off once more on Bardock's journey to Kanassa. To hungry to think, he grabbed the last remaining bar and sucked down the remainder of his water. When he was done, which took all of ten seconds, he resumed thinking about what happened, and what his plan was for once they got to Kanassa. However, his thoughts were centralized on one thing, how he had changed.

"Just two weeks ago, I wouldn't have given a crap about where my sons were. I didn't even care that Kakarot had been born just the other day. And I would never have gone back to the lab to get the information for where they went." Bardock continued thinking, "I never thought I would be 'soft' but here I am, and I think I like it."

"How weird is that?" He asked aloud.

Bardock resumed thinking, "I have changed so much from two weeks ago. It's amazing how much your life can change so much in such a short amount of time. Thank you my son, for letting me see the error of my ways. I just wish there was something that I could do to get my team back."

He sighed.

"If only there was a way to bring the dead to life," he continued pondering, "Hm, maybe… maybe this is the universe's twisted way of getting me a blessing in disguise. All the saiyans being wiped out really did change who I am for the better, especially the slaughtering of my team."

"WHHHOOOOAAAA" Bardock yelled, as he felt his body torn from the realm of reality.

He was then forcibly thrust into another vision. "What the… where is this?" He asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

He was standing on a wide circular platform like space. It had trees and some plants. The only building was a large castle-house like morph, and almost everything was white. He saw an old green man and a fat black man talking to a group of fighters. He looked over the fighters, not seeing anyone he recognized.

"Where is this? Why am I seeing this?" He then tried to listen in on their conversation. He could only make out some snippets of what they were saying. The old green man was talking now.

"In 5 days… Goku… then you will… stronger…"

"What?" Bardock looked on wanting to hear more, but unable to move his body, he seemed rooted to the spot.

One of the fighters was talking, he was incredibly short, and was wearing an orange gi.

"Kami… how… beat… will we?"

Now the taller fighter wearing an orange gi said, "Well… don't care… beat… easy."

The tallest one out of all of them, who for some reason had three eyes, spoke next.

"Yamcha… don't… cocky… these… strong."

"AAAAGGHHH," Bardock yelled, as he was thrust back into reality.

"Wow, what could that mean?" Bardock wondered, "That short white guy kind of creeped me out. The old green man was obviously a different race then the rest of them. They all seemed like they were preparing to fight someone. I wonder who. And who is this Goku? From what they were saying, it sounded like he wasn't there just then. I wonder who he is, he sounded important."

The pod then triggered the sleep gas once more, and Bardock drifted off into sleep…

"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL LANDING, PLEASE PREPARE FOR TOUCHDOWN," The voice came over the loudspeakers, way too loud for comfort. Bardock awoke immediately, and was not tired at all after hearing the machines tirade.

"Darn it, I'm so hungry, I don't have any food or water left. Maybe the others will have some that I can eat when we land."

The atmosphere of Kanassa looked beautiful, as the sun was just rising where they were going to land. The planet's gravity pulled him in, and he gave a sigh of relief. They were safe from Frieza and his wrath, at least for now. But what Frieza did know about is his son, Raditz, and where he is.

"That will probably present a problem in the future." Bardock thought. But he decided to stay focused on the present for now. He saw the two other pods flying ahead of him, as they left streaks in the sky of Kanassa. He saw the first one touch down, then a minute later, the second one. He saw the ground rushing up, and braced himself. He had never liked the landing portion of the flight. He hit the ground with a lot of force, and left a huge crater, as did the others. His space pod opened and he slowly stood up and got out. He looked upon the ravaged landscape and a million memories came lying back to his head. He remembered how he and his team had transformed into Great Apes, and taken down almost all of the civilization of that planet in just a couple of days. He quickly tried to shake those thoughts out of his head.

"I'm a different person now, just remember that," he told himself.

He slowly levitated out of his crater and set down on the ground of Kanassa. The survivors had finally reached their destination. Bardock noticed Plantharr and the soldier sitting down on some rocks, looking at him. Bardock strode over to them.

"Hi guys, how was your trip?"

The soldier answered, "Good sir, yours?"

Bardock replied, "Not bad, it helped that I was asleep for most of it. Did… you guys see what happened as we were leaving?"

The soldier shook his head no, but Plantharr replied, "Yes, I'm really sorry Bardock. I know that it meant a lot to you, as did your race."

Bardock could only nod, soberly.

"But," Plantharr continued, "There was nothing more you could have done. You made a wise decision. No matter how much I don't want to admit it, Frieza's power is so high, that even Zarbon, his strongest henchman, is at only a 1/100 of what Frieza's power is."

Bardock started in surprise; he had not known this somehow. "What, are you serious? I always figured that Frieza's power was really high, but I didn't know how high. Just how high is it?"

The soldier answered, "The last time someone read his power, the scouter broke after a reading of 500,000."

Bardock couldn't even believe it. "Oh man. The last time someone read mine… I believe it was you Plantharr, you said my power level was only 10,000."

Yes that is correct Bardock, but that is nothing to be ashamed of, that is just 2,000 short of King Vegeta, and higher than almost all of Frieza's elites," Plantharr explained.

"Hey Bardock, why don't you sit down?" The soldier called.

Bardock nodded, and sat on a rock. "Soldier, what is your name?"

"Oh, sir it's Fajoka."

"Very well, and since we are part of a group, I don't see any reason to call each other anything except our first names. We are all outcasts and on the run now, since you have been helping me, and since Frieza clearly wanted to destroy you guys too. I guess we are partners now.

Plantharr and Fajoka nodded, and they all shook hands.

"So Plantharr," Bardock started, "I was wondering, can you heal me at all? Or do you need a healing tank to do it?"

"I used to study medicine and science on my home planet before Frieza killed most of my race, so I know how to heal you. It is rather effective too, it will only take about three days to heal you," Plantharr responded.

"Good, how about you Fajoka? What are you good at?" Bardock asked.

"Well… to be honest, not much. Even before Frieza enslaved my race I was usually a useless outcast. The Rojians weren't known for much either. But, I am making a commitment to try to get as strong as I can, so I can help you fight. The only thing is that I don't know how to train, or even really how to fight. Can you teach Bardock?"

"Sure, no sweat. Well Plantharr, do you think you could get started on healing me?"

"Yes, just let me get something from the pod." The Loriminian walked over to his pod, rather slowly. He pulled out a first aid kit and went back to Bardock.

"Wait a minute," Bardock said, "These pods have first aid kits?"

"Yes" The Fajoka and Plantharr answered at the same time.

"That would have been really nice to know before. Too bad The Planet Trade Organization doesn't have a teaching course for how to use pods."

As Plantharr set to work, Bardock drifted off into sleep, and Fajoka did the same. Soon after he was done applying medical treatment to just about everywhere on Bardock, he followed suit.

Apparently, the stress of the situation was so great, that they slept for two straight days. Well, except for Fajoka having to go to bathroom, but besides that. After two days, everyone woke up. Plantharr woke up first then Fajoka, and finally, the saiyan.

"Wow, Bardock, you're completely healed, it's amazing! It's like you were never even hurt."

Indeed it was true, for Bardock woke up feeling better than ever.

"Hi guys, do you have anything to eat?"

Fajoka spoke up, "Yes, I went to get food a little while ago.

They all sat down on the rocks again, and ate their breakfast.

"So Plantharr," Fajoka started, "I was wondering, I know the Loriminians have the ability to live for a long time, but just how old are you?"

"I'm 394 years old. We Loriminians typically live to be about 450 years old."

Bardock's ears perked up, "Wow, you guys live for a really long time, that's amazing."

"Yes, but we are a very weak species, with power levels averaging about 20-30."

"Yes, that's the one thing we Rojians have over you guys, but we are still relatively weak, with power levels somewhere around 200, and we are nowhere near as smart as you." Fajoka explained.

"Hey, I have an idea," Bardock said, "I want to see what all of our power levels are."

As Fajoka was the only one with a scouter he handed it to Bardock to do the honors.

"Ok, let's see." Bardock pointed the scouter at Fajoka. The scouter beeped, "You're at 154 Fajoka."

"I told you I was weaker than most of my race." He sighed, and sat back down.

Plantharr stood up.

Bardock pointed the scouter at Plantharr. "You're at 28. Will someone read mine?"

He tossed the scouter to Fajoka. Fajoka pointed it at Bardock and turned it on. "Wow your power level is skyrocketing! 3000, 4000! 6000, 7000! 10,000, 12,500! Oh my gosh Bardock, you're at 12,500! That's even more than King Vegeta was!

Bardock just stood there. 12,500. His power always shot up after being injured. If he was at 12,500 now, just where would he be with a lot of training?

Plantharr looked amazed. "Bardock," he said, "I can't train, I am too feeble, but I think that if you and Fajoka train, you can be two of the strongest beings in the galaxy! Especially since Frieza discouraged all training so that there wouldn't be a rebellion, there's no telling how far you two can come!"

Fajoka just looked struck, and Bardock looked determined.

"Yes," he thought, "I can do it. And I will do it. I have to. I have to stop Frieza, and all of the evil people in the galaxy."

"Guys." Bardock said, "We can do this."

He didn't have to say anything else, Plantharr and Fajoka knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Fajoka," Bardock said, "Let's get down to business."

_And that's the end of this chapter. I uploaded this one early because of how many people were reading my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially. Since I have so many reviews, I have no choice but to keep it going. Just so you know, since Bardock never flew up to challenge Frieza, he never had the two visions that he would have had. Thanks for reading this chapter, please review and make sure you come back for the next chapter. I already said the power levels of all the characters in this chapter, so I won't list you to those who reviewed, I put the second chapter out early because I got over 100 views and 4 reviews within 9 hours. _

**_Answering Reviews Section:_**

**_Q: I hope Bardock doesn't turn out to be just like Goku, he should be more like a mix between Goku and Vegeta, because he was brought up as a saiyan for so long._**

**_A: I know it is not a question, but I still wanted to answer this. I don't want Bardock to be just like Goku either, there is a reason why Vegeta is my favorite character, but I dont necessarily want to make him exactly like either of those two. The way I see it, they are the extremes of the Saiyan personality, and I want something in the middle, more like what a saiyan would be like, but with more compassion and sense of justice after seeing everything bad that's happened._**


	3. Training

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Training**

_Oh My Gosh! I honestly can't believe how many people are reading my work! I haven't gotten many reviews though :( (Over 261 views, and I have gotten 10 reviews). I would really love your feedback, even if it's a flame, just so I could do better. But don't flame please, if you can help it, phrase it as constructive criticism. I would also like to address something a reviewer said before the chapter starts:_

**Reviewer: ****I think you shouldn't update y the amounts of reviews you get, your limiting your story. I mean, the idea is awesome... but only for it to not be updated just because of reviews? Kinda stupid.**

**Me: I understand what you're saying, but if anyone else doesn't, he is basically saying that he likes the chapters, but doesn't like how I said I would update only if I get reviews. Well, my answer to that is I'll get rid of that, because the only reason I did that was because I didn't think that I would have this many people reading, and what's the point of writing something if no one reads it? But that's not an issue as a lot of people are reading! The reason why is because I have been getting so many people reading and reviewing, more than I ever thought I would. Keep the reviews coming though; they make me happy to read what you think.**

**Shout outs:**** Dbz Chick 4ever, Kid Goku Forever, and smooth695 for reviewing both chapters, and FinalFlashX for giving me my first review with constructive criticism. Thank you!**

_I hope you like where I am taking the story. Sorry for the chapters with no action, but they had to be done, and there will be more in the future, I can pretty much guarantee that. I will try to make the fight scenes really good though, so make sure you watch out for that. Without anything more to say… I really hope you enjoy my third chapter._

Bardock strode up to Fajoka, who was ready to start his first day of training. As Bardock had instructed, the training would begin at dawn. Bardock had decided last night that he would cut out some of his own training time in order to help the young Rojian out. Bardock knew that he needed it more than himself. As he approached him, he tried to look at more details about Fajoka than he had before. He realized that, whereas he was 5'10'', Fajoka was only about 5'6'. Fajoka had almost no muscle definition, which wasn't surprising to Bardock, since low level soldiers in The Planet Trade Organization were never allowed to train. Fajoka probably only weighed about 130 pounds.

Bardock thought, "I'm going to have to get this guy up to par in just being strong rather than teaching him any basic fighting first."

Fajoka watched as Bardock walked slowly up to him. He had scoped out this place earlier, and he decided that this was the best spot to train. He really wanted to learn how to fight, so he could be of help instead of just being useless, like he usually was. He had decided that no matter what, he wouldn't quit, no matter how hard or demanding the training was.

Plantharr was in a once populated city, trying to find enough food for the two warriors for once they got back from training. After that, he was going to work on the space pods, he was going to surprise Bardock and Fajoka with what he would do to them, that was for sure.

"It will help us all a lot, in more ways than one," he thought, "Especially to help us if we ever have to run somewhere." He hummed one of his people's cultural songs, one that he hadn't felt comfortable singing in a very long time.

Bardock finally reached Fajoka. He stood about 2 feet from him. He just gazed into his eyes, and Fajoka looked at his. They stood that way for several seconds.

Fajoka began, "So..."

Bardock faster than Fajoka could follow, gave him a powerful jab to the gut.

"Ughaa!" Fajoka grimaced. "What the crap!" He thought, "What was that for?"

Bardock just stood there, with a face that looked frozen in stone.

Fajoka recovered, or at least, as much as he could. He had never felt a punch that powerful.

Fajoka looked at Bardock, wondering what he supposed to do. Should he attack him back? Ask what was going on? Ask what he was supposed to do? He finally made up his mind.

"HAAAAA!" Fajoka yelled, and he went for Bardock's gut with an uppercut punch. He threw the punch, and it hit, but Bardock just stood there, with the same stony expression on his face. Bardock reached and grabbed Fajoka's wrist.  
He twisted it, and then gave him roundhouse kick to his now open midsection, sending him flying a hundred yards away. Fajoka screamed, he couldn't help himself. He finally stopped flying, and rolled on the ground, and then got up. He started charging at Bardock, quite angry now, and he started to throw a kick identical to Bardock's.

"Stop!" Bardock commanded. Fajoka stopped his kick mere centimeters from Bardock's side. "Good job, now let's get started."

Fajoka was utterly confused; he thought the training had already started. "But Bardock, I thought we already started."

"Oh no, not even close. If you thought that was training, you're in for a surprise."

"Oh boy, what did I just get myself into?" Fajoka silently asked.

"First, you will do 200 pushups in 200 seconds." Bardock commanded, with a slight gleam in his eye."

"Oh, uh, yes I'll get right on it."

Fajoka started doing pushups. He counted how many pushups he did to himself, as Bardock counted the time on the device that Plantharr gave him. Fajoka got to ten. Then 20, 30, and 40. Soon he was at 50. He was starting to struggle at 150, and felt weak at 180. By the time he got to 190, his arms felt shaky, and then when he got to 195, he was running on will power alone. But he finally got to 200.

"Good job." Bardock said, "And it only took you 327 seconds."

"So… what n—"

"Do them again. And you will keep doing them until you get it right, or until I say stop."

Fajoka sighed, and then got back onto his next set. Just then Plantharr came over.

"Ah, Plantharr, perfect timing, do you mind watching Fajoka do his push-ups? Count the time until he gets 200, and then he will repeat it after a two minute break. Can you have him do that?"

"Sure, no problem."

Bardock went back to where their pods were. He found some food and water there.

"Well, I will say, that Plantharr is proving to be a much bigger help than I thought he would be," he said while wolfing down the food, "He was able to find some really great food." When Bardock was done, he went to the bathroom, and then went to have a nap in his pod. He set the timer for one hour. Bardock soon went to sleep, leaving Fajoka and Plantharr to train.

Bardock awoke, feeling much better than he had before. He quickly flew over to the training area where, as Bardock had thought, Fajoka was still doing pushups, and Plantharr was sitting down watching him. Fajoka looked like he was about to give up, he was so tired. He had almost reached his physical limit. But Bardock knew that the training only takes effect once you go beyond you're physical limit. He relieved Plantharr from duty, and watched Fajoka struggle. When Fajoka was on number 79 of who knows what set, he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hey Fajoka."

"Yes?"

"GET. OFF. THE. GROUND. NOW!"

Fajoka nodded, breathed in a deep breathe, and resumed doing push-ups, as best as he could.

Bardock just nodded. He knew Fajoka could go harder, he just needed proper motivation. But soon, even Bardock knew for sure that Fajoka couldn't give any more.

"Okay, you can stop now Fajoka."

Fajoka stood up, grateful for the much needed rest.

"Now," said Bardock "Squats. Sets of 200. Go."

"Oh, well at least it's not more push-ups."

"Don't worry, there will be plenty more push-ups tomorrow."

Fajoka was silent but was thinking, "Oh crap," All through his first set.

Fajoka was in pain all over his body. He had never thought that training could hurt so much. He had done every kind of exercise that Bardock could possibly think of, and every inch of his body was sore. But he knew it was all for the best. He went back to the training area that he and Bardock used yesterday, and waited for him to come. Soon Bardock showed up, and to Fajoka's confusion, he was carrying something in his hand.

"Here," Bardock said, "Put this on."

The Rojian caught it, and it immediately fell out of his hands.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Weighted training gear."

"Where did you get it?"

"I found it in a training room in the Kanassian's old palace. Now put it on, before I put it on for you."

Fajoka put it on, and immediately sank to the ground.

"Urgh, I can't move."

Bardock nodded. "Yep, the Kanassians used these, and there power levels were at least 10 times what you were on average. Now, I want you to run around the planet. Be back here as soon as you can. Go."

Fajoka struggled to stand with the weight on his shoulders. He finally managed to stand, and took the first steps to go around the world feebly. It didn't help that his muscles were already screaming in pain. He walked off, still trying to get accustomed to the weight. Bardock stood there and watched him go. Fajoka had taken his scouter, so that he could actually know where to go around the planet. Bardock decided that he would train now. He needed it, and Fajoka wouldn't be back until much later. He took out some weighted training gear for himself and put it on. Fajoka was right, it was really heavy. He started practicing his ki blasts, and improving his form for the first couple hours, then did his workout. He did pull-ups for over an hour, and then moved on to sit-ups, push-ups, squats, and then finally, squat holds. By the time he was done, it was almost night time. Bardock did not wait for Fajoka, because he knew that he would not be coming for some time. Instead, he went over to the pods with Plantharr and chatted with him for a little while, then went off and retired for the night. Plantharr did the same. Meanwhile, a little ways around the planet…

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fajoka ran on, and continued running. He figured he had gotten more used to the weight by the time he was a quarter around the planet, and used enough to it that he could run by the time he was half-way around the planet. He would be flying now, he was used to the weight, but his energy was too depleted. He would not get back to the pods for another 18 hours at least. It wouldn't have even been so bad, but it sucked because everything looked the same! No matter how far he went, the terrain never changed. He sighed. It sucks being alone. He wished he had his two best friends with him. He hadn't seen his friends in a while though, because they had higher power levels then the Rojian, they had been moved into a much higher rank, and moved directly under Frieza's control. Fajoka was wondering what had happened to them. Oh well, I he was lucky, he would see them again someday. He focused his mind on his run, and continued going.

Fajoka didn't get back until the next night. As soon as he got back, Bardock made him do 100 pull-ups. When he was done with those, he finally got the chance to eat and sleep. Bardock had to admit that he was doing very well, and showing great improvement in just two days.

"It's amazing what just a little bit of training can do," Bardock thought. "He is really applying himself a lot too; I can tell that he's really trying hard.

He looked at his two new partners, and thought to himself, about anything really, his mind never stayed on one thing in particular. He soon found himself too tired to think, so he went into his pod and closed the door. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep, where he dreamed about a planet with lush hills and fertile land, and dared to hope that one day, he could find peace in a place like that.

_This chapter was a little shorter than the last one, but I hoped you still enjoyed it. Thanks for your continued support in reading this and I look forward to reading all of your reviews. Now for a Review answer:_

**Question: ****Great Chapter. I never did get way Frieza did not train. If he did not want others being more powerful than him. How old well Goku be when Bardock goes to earth?**

**Answer: I think Frieza did not want anyone to train so that there would no possibility of the overthrow of his empire. As for why he didn't train, do you really think that could have even fathomed someone as strong as him? And as for how old Goku will be… That's for me to know and you to find out. Way to think ahead though. Thanks for your review.**

_As for power levels, nothing has really changed since chapter 1, so I won't post any yet. If you want them, just look at chapter 1. I probably won't be able to update until this weekend, so hang tight, I already posted 3 chapters in 2 days for you guys._


	4. Progress

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Progress**

_If you have gotten this far into the story, that must mean you like it. And I am very thankful that you all have read the story. I know there hasn't been a lot of action in the first three chapters, but that is about to change. I hope you all like where I am taking the story, and if at any point you feel it is too unrealistic or I am heading in the wrong direction let me know. This chapter was originally supposed to be chapter two, but it is better with all the other stuff before it, even if I bored you. Now, I sincerely hope you enjoy chapter four, Progress._

Bardock's eyes opened as he took in his surroundings, which was essentially nothing, he was still in his dark space pod. He yawned and tried to stretch, but he hit the top of his pod. He rubbed his eyes and looked forward to breakfast, as all saiyans do. He opened up his pod and looked outside. It was just going to be dawn in about ten minutes. He would have to wait a little while for breakfast to be ready. He was about to go back to the pod when he noticed Plantharr near his pod. He looked like he was taking it apart. Bardock decided to ask him what he was doing. It wasn't a very common occurrence to see someone take apart their only form of transportation.

Bardock strode over to Plantharr. "Hey Plantharr," he whispered, "What are you doing?"

Plantharr looked surprised to see Bardock, and also disappointed. "Oh, uh, it's a secret, until later today that is. I wanted to tell you and Fajoka at the same time."

Bardock nodded, "Okay then, that's fine."

Plantharr nodded back and returned to his work. Bardock walked over to his ship to put on his weighted training gear, and then remembered that it was already on. He and Fajoka had decided to wear them all the time in an effort to become stronger by getting used to each weight, then moving up in sizes. Bardock was at the highest weight already, it wasn't hard, as he had been using that one since day one, he just didn't tell Fajoka that since he didn't want to discourage him. Fajoka was almost to the one that was before Bardock's, the second hardest one. He would be ready to move to the next size up by the end of the day. Bardock was becoming very proud of his student by now. His power had increased by a lot since they had started training nine days ago. Bardock guessed his power increased by about 800 points, over five times what he originally had. Bardock had gone ahead and brought back the last two weighted vest that they would need, he knew that Fajoka would be in the last one before long. Bardock himself had been completely adjusted to the highest one by the third day of training. He estimated that his power level had increased by about 500, the training he had time to do wasn't as strenuous as he would have wanted. This was mainly because the gravity on Kanassa was only about half the amount of gravity as on planet Vegeta. He hadn't had the time because he wanted to teach Fajoka some basic fighting, before resuming their muscular and cardiovascular training. Today was the day that they would resume their muscular training, because for 12 hours a day for the last 4 days had been dedicated solely to teach Fajoka the basics of fighting, and that included ki blasts. Fajoka was a quick study, and it didn't take long for him to master all of the useful martial arts techniques to use in a fight. However, he hadn't been able to do any combinations of techniques, or sharpen up each attack so that it is precise. Bardock decided to eat something before he trained. For some reason it doesn't seem to affect saiyans when they fight with a full belly. There wasn't much to eat, but he found the eggs to some kind of bird, and a leg of an animal. He tossed the leg in the air, and when it reached the top of its arc, he flash fried it with his ki.

"Mm mm, tasty," he said through a mouthful of meat.

After he ate that, he cracked the eggs, set them on a rock, and cooked them with his ki too. They weren't as good as the eggs on Vegeta, but they were okay. At this point, Fajoka woke up.

"Hey Bardock, what are we going to do with training today?" Fajoka asked, eager to start.

"First, we are going to practice spar, so you can see what fighting against me feels like again." Bardock decided, while swallowing the last of his food. "But first, put this on." he tossed him a heavier weighted training gear.

"Okay... Did you just get done eating?" Fajoka asked him.

"Yes I did, are you hungry?"

"No, but when we spar, the first thing I'm going to do is punch you in the gut."

Bardock chuckled, "Aw, no mercy huh? Well I doubt you'll be able to hit me anyway."

Fajoka smiled. "Oh yeah? You know as well as I do that I've gotten stronger, so we'll see about that." Fajoka flew off to the training area to wait.

Bardock smiled as his pupil flew off. "I'm going to have to knock some sense into that over confident newbie." He thought

Bardock stretched for a moment then flew off to join Fajoka at the training grounds.

Fajoka was just finishing his warm-up exercises and stretches as Bardock touched down on the purple-hued soil.

"Ready to go?" Bardock asked, wanting to get right down to business.

"Yes." Fajoka nodded.

"Good. Ready... GO!"

Both of the fighters took off at blinding speeds. Fajoka hurled himself at Bardock, and prepared to throw a hook at Bardock's face. Bardock noticed it coming though. AS Fajoka threw it, Bardock did a lightning fast crescent kick, then spun into a sideways tornado and launched a fake roundhouse at Fajoka's midsection, before launching over his head and throwing a devastating ax kick to the top of Fajoka's head. Fajoka realized what was happening too late. He barely managed to block the full-force of the kick and was sent crashing down to the surface of the rocky planet. Fajoka quickly recovered and looked up at Bardock.

Unknown to Bardock, Fajoka was gathering invisible ki in his right hand. Then Fajoka yelled, "Cosmo Cannon!"

Fajoka released a wave from one outstretched palm that was the same purple color as the atmosphere of Kanassa.

Bardock looked on in surprise as his student launched a ki attack at him that he hadn't seen before. Bardock knew the wave couldn't hurt him with how low Fajoka's power level was, so he stood his ground. When the large wave reached Bardock, he drew his arm back and punched the wave, sending it back on its launcher who stood in shock.

Fajoka was barely able to stop the attack, and he felt some strength leave him as the wave dissipated.

Bardock was about to resume his attack when he was caught up in another vision. "What the... No not again!" Bardock exclaimed. He was standing in a field that was all but deserted, on a planet he had seen before. It was the planet his son was on. He could see his son talking to another man that was blurry to him, and he looked angry. He saw another person, who was also blurry standing beside Kakarot. Then, Kakarot gathered ki in two hands, and launched it at the first blurry figure. It looked just like the wave Fajoka had launched, except that it as blue, and he had gathered ki in two hands. He saw the figure dodge the wave, but then, Kakarot moved his hands, and the wave followed the shadowy man.

"What? Can you do that with a wave?" Bardock wondered. He then felt a hard haymaker to the left side of his face, and he was wrenched out of his vision.

While he had been in the vision, Fajoka had taken the opportunity to get in some free shots, and was now pummeling Bardock from all angles.

Fajoka, meanwhile, was trying to get Bardock anywhere he could, so he could get in some more hits before his guard was raised. He threw a hard front kick, and continued forward into a straight punch to Bardock's face. Before he knew what had happened, his fist had stopped moving. Then it started to throb with pain. Bardock had caught the punch, and was holding and squeezing Fajoka's hand. Before he knew it, Fajoka was dragged down to the ground. No sooner had his feet touched the soil than he felt a leg sweep across his ankles. When that happened, he knew it was all over, his defenses were completely gone. And that was all Bardock needed. As Fajoka stumbled back, Bardock came across with a right hook to the face, and after it connected, went into a flurry of punches and kicks, moving faster than a machine gun. When he finally stopped, Fajoka could only blink, before passing out.

"What the... What happened?" Fajoka looked around nervously, only to realize that he was back in camp. Plantharr was leaning over him.

"Bardock beat you pretty badly huh?"

Fajoka growled in frustration.

"But," Plantharr continued, "That is how you get stronger, how you get motivated."

Fajoka nodded, knowing the old Loriminian was right.

Bardock came into sight, in front of where Fajoka was laying, carrying food.

"Check it out guys, I found some pretty good stuff huh?" Bardock said, looking forward to eating what he had found.

"Sure Bardock... But, what is it?" Plantharr asked.

"You know... I'm not really sure; I found roaming on a rocky plain. Then again, just about everything is rock here. I just thought it looked promising for a tasty dinner."

"Well, I will admit, it does." Fajoka said.

Fajoka got up from the bed and over to where they had been making fire for the past few days, and started one.

"Let's start cooking it now, I'm hungry. And I know you are too Bardock."

The saiyan nodded, as his stomach growled.

"Alright, did you bring any salt?"

The saiyan nodded again, and the two started to prepare the group's dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Bardock was right, the unknown creature was delicious.

They were all silent for the first few minutes of their meal.

Bardock spoke first. "So Fajoka, when did you learn to do that Wave that you used on me?"

Fajoka chuckled, and then answered, "I watch you more closely than you think Bardock. I was watching you shoot energy waves the other day. I practiced by myself until I got it right."

"Well it was pretty good, but I can help you make it better."

"Good, I would like that."

Then Plantharr spoke up.

"Guys, I have some really important, good news."

Bardock and Fajoka both simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

Plantharr continued, "You both have seen me working on our space pods for the last couple of days, I'm sure. And I said I couldn't tell you what I was doing. But now I will. I made the pod's engines do two spectacular things. The first is that they can go up to two times faster now."

Bardock and Fajoka both looked at Plantharr with wonder; they didn't know that such a thing was possible.

"And second, I have altered them be refuel able with organic material."

Fajoka looked confused suddenly. "But I thought the pods just ran forever."

Plantharr looked at Fajoka, and thought for a brief moment before answering him.

I can see why you think that, but that is not true. The pods run on a fuel that will run out eventually, requiring you to be dependent on Frieza's army for fuel. But I have made it so that it can run on a concentration of organic material.

Bardock looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking his own question. "If you can do all this, why didn't you do it before when you were working for Frieza?"

Plantharr didn't need to think about that one. "I thought it was bad enough that I was forced to contribute to mass murder, I didn't exactly want to help it any more than I had to."

"Oh" Bardock answered.

"Well that's great," Fajoka interjected, "Now we'll be able to get to our destinations faster than anyone in Frieza's army can. That could really help us a lot."

"Indeed, it will." Bardock answered, and Plantharr smiled and nodded, inwardly happy that he could do something worthwhile for the rest of the group.

Unexpectedly, Bardock heard the sound of shifting ground behind him. "What the..."

But Bardock couldn't finish. Because when he turned around, there stood the humanoid, slightly hunched figure, of a Kanassians.

_As always, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter. From this point on, I will try to get out all new chapters within a week of posting the last one, which should be easy. So keep your eyes out for the next chapter, it could be sooner than you think. A couple of things, do you guys like ending with a cliffhanger, and how was the fight scene? It was pretty brief, it was just a training match, and Fajoka was clearly outmatched. Tell me everything you think about this chapter, and please be sure to stick around for the next chapter!_

**Review answers:**

**Review: As long as you update, I'm good. So many fanfics that wasn't finished, which is why I was worried about your story.**

**Answer: Of course I'll update. I love writing this story, there is no way I could stop writing it. Just check back every week and it might even be updated sooner.**

_Power levels (Of characters that are relevant or change)._

_Bardock: 13,000 (He was not using his full power in the fight with Fajoka)._

_Fajoka: 1,000_


	5. Escalating Conflict

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Surprises**

_As always, thanks for reading my story, I hope it's not boring you with all the lead-in background stuff that will make way for the rest of the story. It was a great joy to see how much my views on the story rose only one day after my 4th chapter was posted. Already I almost have 500 visitors, so thanks go out to all of you! However, even though almost 500 people have read this, I have only gotten reviews from about 10 people. (What's up with that?) Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter five: Surprises._

"What the..." Bardock began. But the Kanassian standing there was too much for Bardock to handle at that moment. His brain began racing at the speed of light.

"What...How...Is it possible... But I thought I killed them all... What's going on?"

Fajoka was standing in a ready stance, prepared to fight the Kanassian. "Alright, come out, whoever you are!" Fajoka shouted, even though the figure could no doubt have heard him in a normal tone of voice.

The figure remained standing there, though you could see it's figure wobbling slightly. Meanwhile, Bardock was finally able to bring his brain down to earth.

"Fa...Fajoka, stand down, drop your guard."

"Are you sure Bardock?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

Bardock stood up, and looked straight at the Kanassian.

"Hey, you... Kanassian, get out here, I won't hurt you, and neither will these two," Bardock said, while indicating Fajoka and Plantharr.

The Kanassian noticeably pulled himself straighter, and took a couple steps into the light of the fire.

This Kanassian is slightly taller than the others, Bardock was noticing. He looked strong, much more muscular than any other Kanassian had been. He also looked relatively young. He was trying to look brave as he approached, but to Bardock, it was all too clear that he had recognized him, and Bardock immediately was struck with a feeling of regret unlike any he had felt before. Before the Kanassian could say anything, Bardock started to shake angrily. The Kanassian took a step back, but Bardock wasn't even looking at him. He had his eyes closed, and was trying to stop himself from crying. He was so regretful about what he had done, that he almost couldn't help himself. After a few seconds, he pulled himself together. The Kanassian looked at him for a minute, confused and afraid at the same time.

"You...You're the one..." The Kanassian began quietly, so that only Bardock could hear him. "You... You're the one killed everyone!"

Bardock looked at the ground, "Yes."

The Kanassian looked slightly more calm after his outburst. "Why... Why have you come back?"

Bardock looked at the ground. "I... I can't believe you survived. You might not believe this, but I... I'm really happy right now."

"Uh... What's going on?" Fajoka interjected.

Plantharr shrugged, and held a finger to his lip to signal for Fajoka to be silent.

Bardock ignoring Fajoka, continued, "Please Kanassian, I'm really truly sorry." Bardock fell to his knees. "I don't know if you can, but please, please forgive me."

The Kanassian stood for a moment before answering, "I have hated you from the day my father had a vision about your coming. He was the first one to see it. But, just as he saw your coming, I can see that somehow, you have changed. I don't know if I can forgive you just yet... but I will trust you, at least for now."

Bardock stood up. "Thank you." Bardock slowly sat down, his bggest fear had never even come, the Kanassian had somehow almost forgiven him. Bardock realized that the Kanassian was just standing there, looking really awkward.

Apparently, everyone else did too, because Plantharr hesitantly said, "Would you like to sit down Kanassian?"

The Kanassian made no response, but sat down on a rock anyway.

Plantharr spoke to him again, "Would you like some food? There's not a lot left but..."

Before Plantharr finished his statement, the Kanassian had taken the rest of the food, and was slowly eating it. When he had gotten about five full mouthfulls, he put it back.

"Wow, I'm stuffed. I haven't eaten that much in my entire life." The Kanassian said. He was thankful for the the food, there wasn't much left since Bardock had purged the planet with his team.

Bardock, who was staring off into space was immediately snapped back to reality and sobered up when he heard the Kanassian.

"You are joking right?" Bardock asked, "I eat 100 times that much every meal."

The Kanassians eyes literally popped out of his head for a moment. He replied, "We Kanassians don't eat much compared to other races. Although I think I can assume that your race eats more than almost any other."

Bardock nodded, "Yes that is true."

Fajoka spoke up next, "So Kanassian, what's your name?"

"My name," he said, "is Melokan."

"Melokan..." Bardock murmered under his breath, "Thank you again. How many of your race are left?" He desperately hoped the Kanassian would say a number large enough for them to repopulate the planet.

"Eleven exactly, as far as I know."

Bardock was hoping for a larger number, but that would have to be good enough. "Oh."

The Kanassian pursued his earlier question, "Why have you come here?" He asked to the group.

"The person we were working for, a tyrant called Frieza, blew up the planet we were on," Plantharr said.

"We were the only survivors... except for Bardock's son, and a couple of others who were off planet." Fajoka added.

"He also ordered me to come here and kill you, and he sent someone to destroy my team and me too. Luckily the guy he sent was very overconfident, and left me alive." Bardock continued, "We have come to this planet because I thought that it would be a place that Frieza's men wouldn't come to for awhile. And I never imagined that there would be anyone else on this planet."

"I see." The Melokan said, "So his words came true after all didn't they?"

Bardock knew he was talking about the dead Kanassian who had given him his foresight abilities. "Yes, it looks like they did."

Fajoka was about to ask who, because he was completely lost, when his scouter beeped.

Everyone turned to look at him, startled by the noise.

"What the heck?" Fajoka asked.

"What is that thing anyway?" The Kanassian asked, "You had one last time you came here too," he stated to Bardock.

Bardock nodded, an said, "It's called a scouter, it can detect where someone is, and how strong they are. It can also be used as a communication device, but since we only have one, that feature's useless."

Plantharr spoke up, "Fajoka," he began, "What is the scouter picking up?"

Fajoka looked at the assembled group and it's guest and spoke, "It's a group of people, coming in from space."

"What? Already?" Bardock asked. "Dangit! Well, can you tell what their power level is?

"No, they're too far away."

"What's going on? What do you mean already?" Melokan frantically asked the group.

"They are no doubt people from the same organizatio that we belonged to, here to begin building a base, or preparing it to sell, I do not know which," Bardock explained.

"They will not land far from here, just a few minutes south-west from here." Fajoka said.

"Well, better now than ever to face them." Bardock said. "Let's go, Plantharr, you stay here."

"Wait." Fajoka said. "I want to check the Kanassian's power level."

Fajoka aimed the scouter at the Melokan and pressed the button. The scouter paused for an instant before beeping.

"Wow, you're really high." Fajoka exclaimed in surprise.

"What's it say?" Bardock asked.

"7,240," Fajoka answered.

"What, really?" Bardock also exclaimed, "That's really good, you're far higher than any other Kanassian I faced."

Meloka nodded. "Yes, I was a prodigy of sorts among the Kanassians. When my father saw an alien race coming to wipe us out in his vision, he thought it would be best to at least try to keep me alive to protect what would become the remants of our race. My father took us to a secret place in the wastelands that he said we could never be found in. It was in a valley and had oddly shaped crystaline pillars surrounding it. I think it was a place that would cover up our 'power levels' as you call them. He couldn't take anyone besides his family because the Kanassians have always been a proud race, even, as it seems, in the face of known doom. It would have been looked down on by all the Kanassians, and we may have even been made to fight. I was also bitterly disappointed that I could not fight. But now, it seems I may have the chance to redeem myself."

Bardock smiled at Meloka, "You know," he said, "We have more in common than we thought."

Meloka smiled and nodded back, "Let's redeem ourselves together."

He stuck out his hand, and Bardock took it and shook it. He did the same to the rest of the team. Just then, a powerful wave of air came pounding at their faces.

"They've arrived, we've got to hurry." Fajoka urged.

All the fighters nodded, and took off, leaving Plantharr behind to hope everything would turn out in their favor.

As the fighters drew nearer, Meloka started to ponder about what these character's would be like. Bardock had said that his planet and race had been obliterated, so itcouldn't be more saiyans. He just decided to ask him.

"So Bardock." Meloka asked drawing near to him, "What exactly are we in for?"

Bardock answered, "To be honest, I'm not sure, but they will be overconfident, so that can be an advantage for us. They won't be ready to fight someone, let alone people who are as strong as us."

Meloka nodded, and the trio continued onward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Five space pods opened and five beings awakened from their stasis. They stepped out into the dark world, that was just now beginning to become dawn. They stretched to awaken their still sleeping muscles, and floated out of their space pods, touching down on the surface of the planet.

"Ugh why did the Zarbon send me here, it's not like we are going to encounter anything of interest." The leader thought to himself, "Even though I am one of the strongest of th Organization, I am still treated like I'm worthless, never getting to go on any good missions. The only promotion I have gotten is to lead this group of weaklings."

"Ready to go boss?" One of his underlings asked him.

Just then their scouters all beeped at once. Immediately and in unison, they all looked to their right. They saw a group of warriors, who looked very angry and brave. All they could do is stare, but the fighters held their gaze.

_So how was it? Good, bad? Did it all make sense to you? I hope so. I enjoyed the Kanassian, I hope you do too. If any of you are wondering why the Kanassian befriended them so easily after the slaughter of his people, it is because he has psychic abilities, such as looking into the future. I am not sure how far these abilities extend, but I don't think it is too much of stretch for him to be able to read people's hearts. As always, thanks for reading, and come back for Chapter 6, Escalating Conflict._

**Review: You know, I think the reviews are important. The feedback they give you is what motivates you. Surely you can sit in front of your computer and watch the story stats or the traffic stats. The views will continue to escalate but it's the visitors that count. If the same visitor refreshes the page, the views will rise. It's kind of lonely if you see hundreds of people but none of them review. That's why I ALWAYS review what I read, that is if I get the chance to read something. I liked this chapter.**

**Me: I completely agree, and thanks for the compliment.**

_Power Levels: (Those that I can give without spoilers, and just as an FYI, in here, I round, but in the story, it is exact, most of the time.)_

_Bardock: 13,000_

_Meloka: 7,000_

_Fajoka: 1,000_


	6. Conflict Escalating

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Escalating Conflict**

_If any of you noticed, I accidentally made a typo in some cases with Melokan's name. It is Melokan, not Meloka__. __In addition, I did not realize how many similarities there were between Melokan and Malaka. There is no relationship, reference, or similarities. Sorry for any confusion. I also noticed that on the label for the last chapter, I said Escalating Conflict instead of Surprises. But that was Surprises, and this is Escalating Conflict. Again, sorry for any confusion. That being said, this chapter is dedicated to the battle between the Planet trade organization and Bardock's team. As always, please leave commentary on the section. Enjoy the first real battle in chapter six, Escalating Conflict._

* * *

The two groups stared each other down, neither willing to break the others gaze. Bardock's team looked down on the group that had landed in a small, wide canyon, and the group looked up at them. As if they had been doing it for years, the team lifted off the ground, and levitated toward the ground in perfect unison. Even while floating down, neither group broke eye teams were standing in a wedge formation, the Organization with five members, and Bardock's team with three. Neither spoke for a minute. But the silence that was broken only by the wind was soon eradicated.

"Well, don't we just have a bunch of misfits here," the leader snickered, "And here I thought that all life on this planet was wiped out," he said, looking at Melokan. "And what are you doing here saiyan, you're supposed to be dead."

Bardock smirked, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm alive and well."

"Yes, I see that. But why are you helping this Kanassian? You're race was the one that slaughtered them."

"Well, let's just say I had a change of heart. Along with my friend here, the Rojian."

"Hm I see. Well, let me introduce myself. My name's Guldo and this is my team."

"Guldo huh? I've heard of you, your supposed to be able to stop time right? And you mental capabilities are far beyond anyone in Frieza's Army."

"That is correct. My power level dwarfs any saiyan too. It is 13,000. Scared yet?" Guldo taunted the saiyan, "Well in any case, you need to die in order for me to carry out my mission," he sighed, "This won't even be a challenge fighting against a lowly saiyan."

"Oh you think so huh? Why don't you try reading my power level then," Bardock taunted back.

"Hmph, I can't, I don't have a scouter idiot." He turned to one of his teammates, "Read his power level."

The grunt smirked, and nodded. He took a step forward, and looked at Bardock. "Alright saiyan, let's see how easy this will be," he turned on his scouter and waited. "What?" He shouted, "Its 13,000!" He crushed the scouter in frustration. "It must be broken."

Guldo looked slightly worried now. "What, the same as mine!" He shouted.

"Sir, the others are at 7,000 and 1,200." Another grunt spoke up.

"Grrrr." Guldo growled, he was not in the mood.

Bardock now spoke to Fajoka, "Fajoka, what are the minion's powers?"

"They are at 2,000, 700, 1,150, and 6,000."

"Good, Melokan, you take the two higher ones, Fajoka, the two lower ones. I'll get...Guldo was it?"

Before anyone could react, Melokan released a red energy blast that consumed the 2,000 and the 700 power leveled enemies.

"What the..." Guldo voice trailed off, "We didn't even start fighting yet, no fair!"

Melokan responded, "There's no fair in war, and I will not tolerate evil people if I can do anything about it."

Guldo was seething now. "You asked for it. Krek!" he said, talking to a tall blue alien with the power level of 6,000, "Get him now!"

Krek leaped into action, and so did Melokan.

As soon as he said that, Guldo turned to Bardock, "How about we do matches one at a time so we can watch our teammates."

Bardock looked at Guldo and nodded.

"But no interfering got that?"

Bardock nodded, and turned to Fajoka to tell him not to interfere in the fight.

Both team members turned to watch their respective comrades fight to the death.

0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as the fighters commenced, it was clear that their fighting styles were very different. Krek led with an overhand cross, but Melokan saw it coming, and spun underneath it, and lashed out with a back turning hook kick, followed by a roundhouse to his side. Krek caught the roundhouse, and twisted Melokan's leg, trying to slam him on the ground. But Melokan raised his other leg, catching Krek in the jaw. Melokan used the distraction to flip over ad launch a small, narrow green beam at Krek. Krek, however, merely faded from his position, having dodged the beam. But Melokan was onto him, and blocked the front kick coming to his chest. Krek then tried to punch him in the face numerous times, but all the punches were blocked. Melokan saw an opening, and in the middle of one of Krek's punches, dodged to the side and caught him square in the cheek as he plummeted down, Krek spun, and shot off a red energy wave at Melokan, but he caught it and sent it back at him. Krek was not fazed however, and sent the wave skyrocketing out of the atmosphere.

"You really are a terrific fighter." Krek said

"Hmph," Melokan replied.

"But can you block this?"

Just then, the red wave of energy that was sent into the atmosphere came crashing into Melokan's back while his guard was completely down. Melokan let out a yell and plummeted toward the surface, his body smoking. Krek quickly leaped into action, delivering a solid rising kick to Melokan's stomach, before sending his body crashing toward the ground with a front flipping heel kick. Melokan hit the ground hard and made a big crater, and Krek followed him in. But then, a narrow beam of pure green energy was seen coming out of the crater, and Krek shortly followed. Then, Melokan flew out, looking unscathed in the front. Some of the flesh on his back was burnt, but it was nothing too serious.

"Uh, Bardock, what just happened?" Fajoka asked.

But Melokan spoke first, "The fool thought I was unconscious, so he plummeted at me trying to get in a final blow, but I shot a beam through him and punched him out of the hole. You didn't think that blast would kill me did you?"

"Well…I…Uh…Way to go Melokan!"

"It's not over yet," Krek panted standing back on his feet. You only got my arm. He smirked, "And it's still functional."

"Well in that case…" Melokan said, before suddenly rushing at Krek.

Caught off guard, Krek tried to absorb the uppercut that Melokan delivered as fast as he could, and rolled to his left, trying to get around to Melokan's damaged backside. But Melokan wasn't going to let that happen, spinning with him and delivering a side kick to Krek's face, then spun around and tried to kick his temple. But to Melokan's surprise, it was blocked by Krek. Krek used the moment of confusion to get in a kick to Melokan's stomach, before unleashing multiple rapid punches on Melokan. Melokan dodged the first few, than blocked a few more, before starting a counter attack of his own. Both fighters starting floating up into the atmosphere, trading punches the whole time. Finally, Krek broke Melokan's guard and punched him in the face. Krek jumped back and so did Melokan. Both fighters were panting, though it was clear that Krek was in worse shape. His arm was leaking blood as well, which was the same blue as his skin.

"Extreme Speed!" Krek yelled before vanishing.

Even Bardock couldn't keep up with the rate at which Krek moved. Suddenly, Krek materialized behind Melokan, and punched him in the back, right where hi burn was. Melokan gasped in agony, and turned to kick Krek in the face, only to find he had vanished, and felt another solid kick to his back, which sent him spiraling away. As he plummeted toward the ground, he turned in midair and launched a wave of energy at Krek, but he vanished again. This time though, Melokan knew where to look, and before he was even there, he threw a devastating roundhouse kick. Then, Krek could be seen with a foot right in his neck. The kick had so much force in it; it sent him miles toward the rising sun. Melokan flew to him, and so did the others, unbeknownst to Melokan. As soon as they landed, they could see Krek coming out of a ditch that could have only been made by him. He had numerous scratches, and blood was everywhere. He was struggling to keep upright.

"This isn't over, I can still fight!" Krek shouted weakly."

"Want to bet? Melokan said challengingly. He gathered ki in his hand for a brief moment. Knowing what was about to happen, Krek froze in sheer terror.

Done charging his energy Melokan shouted at the top of his lungs, "Just try and dodge this! Outward Exploding Wave!"

As he said that, a huge green energy wave was sent toward Krek, indeed so wide, that it would have been impossible to dodge. Bracing himself, Krek crossed his arms in front of his face trying to block the massive attack. But it was to no avail, and he could feel his body disintegrating, and before he knew it, he was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow that was amazing! He totally wasted him huh?" Fajoka said, to Bardock.

"Indeed, I would expect no less of him. Fajoka, you're up next to take on him," Bardock said, pointing to a scared looking short purple alien with a very small head.

Meanwhile, Guldo could be heard in the background screaming about how his second in command was destroyed by a warrior of a dead race. You could plainly see that he was seething with rage and anger.

The victorious Kanassian gently floated back to Bardock and Fajoka, and when he touched down, he looked at Guldo with annoyance and shouted, "Hey you! Green thing! Isn't this what you wanted? You asked for a more interesting mission with more powerful foes right? Well you got it."

Guldo was seething before, but now, you could practically see the rage coming off of his body. And he hadn't even listened to a single word after he heard green thing.

"Green thing? Green thing!" Guldo screamed, "How dare you! Jadof! Go fight now!" he said to the purple alien.

Bardock looked at Fajoka, "Well, you're up. Have fun."

Fajoka looked slightly worried, but he walked out to face Jadof. After a brief stare-down, they rushed at each other…

_I hope you guys enjoyed the first of the three fights, and the first fight scene I have ever written. I will be able to get the next fight out sooner than a week, so keep your eye out for that. I used Guldo as the captain of the team, not because I am unoriginal and can't come up with characters, but I wanted to use him because his power level I right at Bardock's, and I thought it would make sense that he would have done something else in Frieza's army before becoming the loser of the Ginyu Force. And yes, Krek and Burter are the same race. I thought it made sense for there to be more than one of Burter's race, but that Burter was the exception in power, which is why he was on the Ginyu Force. Krek was also not able to have great speed consistently, and it drained his power to do it when he did it in bursts. As always, please tell me if you liked, or hated this chapter. Thanks, and make sure you come back for chapter seven, Fajoka vs. Jadof._

**Reviews:**

**Review: Good chapter and I like how you've added another character into the mix. Not sure if I could see Bardock crying about something or Melokan just forgiving him like that but it's not a big deal. ****Update soon.**

**Me: I'm glad you liked the new character, I wanted Bardock to have a team of sorts, and not just be a loner. I was trying to make it read so that you would get the impression that Bardock was almost crying, but didn't. Saiyan pride. Meloka was able to forgive him because of a big inference on my part. I kind of figured that, since the Kanassians are able to see the future, they must have other abilities related to psychic-like powers. I thought that being able to read people's hearts was one of them. However, they cannot read thoughts, just basic intentions. I hope that makes sense.**

**Review:** **Read all 5 chapters, very good so far and very easy to read which I like.  
Will Bardock learn to control his future-sight or will it be a continuous hazard?**

**Me: I'm glad you like it, and as for his future-sight, I think if you examine some things I have thrown into the mix, you will actually get your answer (I say it like that because I don't want to give away the answer, but I have given some small hints).**

**Review: ****Not a bad chapter, and Melokan is not the stereotypical I can see the future Kanassian that are so popular now.**

**Me: I did not want to make him a stupid Kanassian like in TFS. I want him to be an actual good character. However, in the first chapter, the TFS reference was that no one would go to Frieza Planet 419.**

_Power Levels:_

_Krek: 6,428_

_Melokan: 7,240_

_Fajoka: 1,200_

_Jadof: 1,150_

_Guldo: 13,000_

_Bardock: 13,000_


	7. Fajoka vs Jadof

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Fajoka vs. Jadof**

_Wow, already at chapter seven. I really like this story, it is going better than I thought it would. Thanks to all who are reviewing, you are the best! I would like to thank some people in particular though, who review consistently and always help me along:_

_Kagetoworld, Kid Goku Forever, DBZ Chick 4ever, Crazybuu, and Final FlashX._

_Also, there was one review I forgot to answer last chapter asked by Valinar:_

**Review:** **Will Bardock learn to control his future-sight or will it be a continuous hazard?**

**Me: Maybe. That could all depend on whether the Kanassians can control their future-sight or not. That was never said was it? SO it will be another surprise you'll have to wait for, sorry.**

_Now without further ado, (Drumroll) I would like to begin chapter seven, Fajoka vs. Jadof._

* * *

Fajoka and Jadof flew at each other, faster than normal eyes could follow. They both knew that this would be a battle to the death the moment they looked each other in the eyes. As they neared each other, they both braced for the coming onslaught of the others attacks. When they were near enough, the fighting began. Jadof lead first, trying to come at Fajoka with a straight stomach punch, but to Jadof's surprise, Fajoka vanished, and reappeared further back from Jadof, out of his range.

"Grrrr, you stinking Rojian," Jadof growled in a growling, high-pitched tone. "I'll kill you where you stand!"

Fajoka braced himself for the charging Jadof. Just before Jadof could strike Fajoka, he came from the outside with a left hook to his face, and followed up with a rear knee-attack. Jadof had the wind knocked out of him, but Fajoka wasn't done yet. He brought up his left foot and kicked Jadof in the gut, then stuck out his right arm and chopped him across the neck. Fajoka was about kick him away, when Jadof's body seemed to de-materialize. Fajoka looked left, but it was too late, a he felt a boot press hard into his left cheek. And then he felt someone grab his arm. Before he could put up any sort of guard, Jadof punched him in the stomach, before punching numerous times to his chest. Jadof then let loose some small ki blasts at Fajoka, and he tumbled away stunned. Jadof gathered energy for a minute, and shouted, "Blue Burning Ball!"

A small blue sphere jumped out of his hands, and toward Fajoka, who looked up just as the ball was approaching him. Fajoka jumped up in the air, still parallel to the ground, and spun so that he was perpendicular to the trajectory of the ball. He then performed what looked to be stationary barrel rolls.

"What is he doing?" Bardock thought, "Seriously, what the heck?"

Melokan was thinking along the same line as Bardock, and Guldo as well. But they were all surprised when, instead of hitting Fajoka, it hit him and bounced back toward Jadof.

Jadof panicked, "No no no, nonononononononono…" He yelled. Unfortunately for him, he didn't even get a chance to block it. All of his attention was focused on the burning ball, and he had forgotten about Fajoka. As the ball was getting closer, Fajoka, to the shock of the audience, appeared behind Jadof, and kicked him in the spine, sending him reeling toward the ball. Jadof turned around.

"You dirty…" But he didn't finish, as the ball finally caught up to him, and hit him square in the lower back. "AAAAGGHHH!"

The effects of the ball quickly dissipated, leaving only Jadof lying there. He wasn't dead yet, anyone could see that, but the wound on his back looked nasty, and you could tell that it hurt a lot.

"You…dirty…Rojian." Jadof continued his previous statement, "How did you get so strong?"

Fajoka answered, "I didn't really get any stronger than you. The only damage you took was from yourself. All I did was redirect it. It still burned my hand though… Although I'm glad I didn't take the full force of that attack like you."

"Shut up!" Jadof yelled, "You will die! There is no way a Rojian will get the better of me! I am still almost at full power that little burn won't slow me down!"

Fajoka nodded, and taunted, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

Jadof yelled, and powered up to his max, and flew at Fajoka. The two started trading blows, neither getting the upper hand. They threw hooks, jabs, straights, kicks, but nothing seemed to faze the opponent. Both were so busy attacking that they never got the opportunity to defend. Both were formulating a plan of how to gain the upper hand, but Jadof pulled out his trick first, and blasted Fajoka with his ki in the stomach, using the distraction to punch him in the jaw, drawing blood. Fajoka quickly recovered and countered, spinning and back-kicking Jadof in the chin, and followed up by clenching both fists above his head and bringing them down on Jadof's stomach, while simultaneously bring his knee up into where the wound on his back was. Both of his attacks collided at the same time, but with each other. Jadof had moved at the last moment, and Fajoka had lost track of him. As he looked around, Jadof flew down from where he was and knocked Fajoka on the top of his skull, and punched his open chest again, before kicking him away. Fajoka back flipped and righted himself, and gathered his energy.

"Cosmo Cannon!" He yelled, bringing his hands to his side, summoning up more energy than when he had fought Bardock.

Seeing what he was doing, Jadof did the same, "Blue Buster!" He shouted, gathering energy in his hands.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They shouted simultaneously, their respective beams jumping from their now outstretched palms.

Fajoka watched as his sky-purple beam and Jadof's deep blue beam collided, and intermingled with each other, neither having an advantage over the other. They poured more and more power into their respective beams, draining their energy…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"They are almost evenly matched," Plantharr commented, "But their moves will completely drain their powers if they keep on like this."

Plantharr had sneaked away from the camp as soon as Bardock and the others had flown off. No matter what, he wanted to see how the fight would turn out, he just had to see it for himself.

"Come on Fajoka, you got yourself out of having to deal with that burning attack already, do something ingenious and stop this one too." He continued, "Or you could just overpower him. Either way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fajoka could feel his strength waning. His beam was getting smaller and weaker but he could tell his enemy's was too. He just needed to keep going with his beam, and hope that his enemy's strength would fail before him. On the other side of the beam, Jadof was thinking the exact same thing, even as he felt his beam getting weaker. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. He realized he was holding his breath, and started panting. He then focused back in on reality, and noticed that he was getting closer to the collision point on the beams. "No, wait, it's getting closer to me! No! I won't… I can't be beaten by a stupid Rojian!" He thought, even as he could feel the beam stop leaving his hands, and he saw the purple wash over him like a wave of water.

"No, Gah!" He screamed, and he was carried out of sight into the atmosphere by the purple wave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gah! Jadof!" Guldo screamed. He jumped up and down in a fit of rage, stomping the ground.

Fajoka limply floated back to where Bardock and Melokan were standing. "I did it guys."

Melokan nodded and Bardock said, "I knew you would, you were the more creative fighter from the beginning, and that barrel roll technique to deflect that fireball was brilliant. I'll be honest, you far outshone my expectations."

"Wow really? Thanks Bardock."

"You need to sit down you're drained of your energy." Melokan said.

"Okay."

"Are you just going to stand there?" Guldo screamed in his typical annoying voice, "Because of you, now I'll be in big trouble with Frieza for losing my team. Now saiyan, you will fight me!"

Bardock turned and looked him in the eye, "Fine. But you know, Frieza can't get mad at you… if you never come back."

"Yeah right, like any of you could beat me. I have a special power that no one else in the universe has! The ultimate battle technique! I can—''

"Stop time, I know." Bardock cut him off. "I'll defeat you anyway."

"What? How did you know about my power?"

"I think everyone in Frieza's army knows. Now can we get on with this?"

"Oh fine, but you asked for it! Time Freeze!"

* * *

_I know this chapter was short, but I am going to put out another chapter either tomorrow, or the day after that, so I am doing two this week. The reason why is because instead of having fall break, I have this Friday and next Monday off. So instead of having two days to write one chapter, I have four days to write two chapters. I hope that makes sense. None of the power levels changed, so I am not going to list those. I hope the whole fight scene was good and made sense. As always, please review, and I would also like to say thank you to those that have favorite and followed either me or the story. One final thing… None of you have commented on the TFS references. Do you not get them? If not, I'll start putting them at the bottom of the chapter, where it was and what it was. I hope you come back for chapter eight, Bardock vs. Guldo. Now to finish, reviews!_

**Review:** **Well at least this Guldo is stronger than the Guldo in canon. That Guldo had a power level of 2000. Funny thing is, your Guldo and the canon Guldo are technically the fastest things in the universe due to stopping time.**

**Me: Actually, according to my sources, Guldo has a power level that is widely disputed. This one seemed to work for all intents and purposes in the canon, and it was conveniently the same power level as Bardock. As for the speed, you can look at it that way, but I dont think he is the fastest thing in the universe due to stopping time. This is because the rate at which he moves does not increase or decrease, it is more like teleportation, which is not technically moving faster. So he is not really moving faster, you are perceiving it as though he is moving faster. ****Yes I like physics.**


	8. Bardock vs Guldo

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Bardock vs. Guldo**

_Woo hoo! Chapter Eight! From the reviews, it seems like you all get the TFS references. Good to know._

_I have nothing else to say… Well, besides that as always, I hope you enjoy reading The Legend of Bardock chapter 8, Bardock vs. Guldo._

* * *

"Time Freeze!" Guldo yelled. He chuckled, "I can do more than just stop time fool. Just you wait," He thought. He walked around to behind Bardock and hid behind a rock. He let his breathe out for a minute before letting it back in. He walked back out to where Bardock was, and punched him in the face. He followed up with multiple punches to the gut, and roundhouse kicked his head, before finishing with a trip to the legs. He walked back behind the corner, and watched Bardock as he let his breathe out. Bardock flipped over in the air and was knocked off balance, but showed no signs of surprise. Instead, he looked right at where Guldo was hiding and fired a blue beam of energy.

"Time Freeze!" Guldo quickly yelled, and he opened his eyes. He nearly gasped; the wave was right in front of his face. "How did he know where I was?" He thought. He moved out of the way of the blast, and prepared energy in his own hands. He simultaneously launched the beam at Bardock as he let out his breathe. Bardock had a guard up though, so he was mostly protected from the attack.

"How does he keep predicting what I will do?" Guldo asked himself.

"Final Revenger! Bardock yelled. Before Guldo could react, he realized he had let out his breathe. Bardock leaped forward at Guldo, and punched him in the jaw, following up with a back turning kick, and then an uppercut that sent him flying upward.

"Time Freeze!" Guldo yelled again. This time, Bardock was right behind Guldo, and had almost finished putting him into an underarm hold. "That was close," Guldo thought. Before he ran out of breathe, Guldo elbowed Bardock's face, and kicked the top of his head. Guldo flew backward a ways and let go of his breathe. Immediately, Bardock flew toward the ground. Guldo chuckled, thinking that he was going to slam into the ground, but to his surprise, Bardock only went down about twenty feet before righting himself.

"Looks like your all talk Guldo!" Bardock yelled, "Your attacks do nothing, even when you stop time to perform them. I thought your power level was 13,000, how are you so weak?"

"I'll show you weak you idiot, you have no idea what I can do!"

"Time Freeze!" Guldo yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Author's note: Yeah, I know, he's spamming time freezes. He's Guldo, so deal with it. It's what he does._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Uh…Melokan?" Fajoka asked.

"What?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Who's winning? I can't even tell."

"Well…Uh… It's hard to say. At first glance, it would seem like Guldo, but he has used Time Freeze two times already, so it's hard to… Okay, three times now."

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

"He's not the only one with superior mental capabilities you know." Melokan smiled. "For some reason, I can detect when he uses the time freezes. Considering he used three already, Bardock's doing really well. This is exactly what he hoped Guldo would do."

"Hey Fajoka! Hey Kanassian!" Plantharr's voice came from behind them.

They turned, "Plantharr, what are you doing here?" Fajoka asked.

"I wanted to watch the fight, so when I saw you guys, I came on over to talk."

"Well… Fine. Oh, and the Kanassian's name is Melokan."

"Okay, hi Melokan."

Melokan nodded in response.

Fajoka asked Plantharr, "So, who do you think will win?"

"I think Bardock will win. I know that Guldo has been using his Time Freeze technique a lot from hearing Melokan say it. And believe it or not, that's a good thing."

Melokan nodded again and spoke, "Because the more times you use a technique, the more obvious your openings and gaps are. You can learn how to combat the technique, no matter how good. Speaking of which, he just did it again."

Plantharr continued, "And since Guldo keeps using the same attack, sooner or later, Bardock will find his weakness."

Just then, a yell could be heard on the faint morning breeze, "Time Freeze!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why isn't this working!" Guldo frantically panicked. "How does he anticipate everything I'll do? I'll just run and hide till I think of something. He flew down and hid behind another rock formation, and let out his breathe, before sucking it back in for another time freeze. Guldo was panting. It was hard to constantly hold your breath, especially while concentrating on something else.

"I'm going to have to use my new technique I want to have any chance of winning," Guldo thought. "Why didn't I take the time to perfect it before coming here instead of watching the television!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Looks like he's hiding." Bardock thought. "He's probably using time freeze over and over to try and think of a way to beat me. Lucky for me, I already know a few ways to beat him."

Bardock scanned the area. "There's no sign of him. Hm, if I were a fat green weakling, where would I hide?" He asked himself. There were so many places that Guldo could have hidden, it wasn't even worth trying to find him. So he just floated down to the ground, and stood there and waited. But then, he heard Fajoka's scouter beep. Fajoka picked it up, and put it back on. He pointed to a group of rocks about 50 yards from Bardock. He nodded. Suddenly, Bardock started to spin rapidly in the air. He spun so fast, that things were picked up and lifted off the ground. He was making a manual tornado just by spinning the air around him. "Wow, this is harder than I thought," Bardock said. What he was really doing was using his energy to draw in surrounding air particles, and spin them around his body. He was making a suction cup of sorts.

"What is he doing?" Guldo frantically asked himself, "It's not like I could get caught in that, I'm too heavy to be lifted off the ground by some wind!"

Before any of the spectators knew what was going on, Bardock suddenly stopped, and threw his hands to the ground, making all the air rush down. Bardock relaxed and looked up. His plan had worked. Dust was everywhere. You couldn't see five feet ahead of you because of all the dust in the air.

"Perfect." Bardock said.

"What was that?" Fajoka asked out loud to no one in particular.

Plantharr answered, "He created a shield for himself! He has just rendered Guldo's time stop useless. With the screen of dust, if Guldo uses time stop, he will be the only one affected by the dust, and who is choking. Also, Guldo doesn't know where Bardock is, but Bardock knows where he is, so he can surprise him through the dust. Bardock really is a brilliant fighter."

Fajoka spoke back, "Wow, he really is amazing. He did that just in time too, Guldo was preparing for a big move just then, that's what the scouter picked up.

Bardock was moving through the dust screen in the direction of Guldo, slowly but surely making his way toward his target, while Guldo was still in a state of confusion.

"So that's what he was doing! No matter I'll just use time freeze aga— wait a minute, that won't do me any good! I don't know where to run to, I could just be caught out in the open when my breath runs out! And I don't know where he is either! Crap, I can't block any of his attacks! What do I do!

"That's right, panic Guldo," Bardock whispered from Guldo's right side.

"What the—"

Guldo never finished, because a knee shot out of nowhere and into Guldo's gut, and had the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry, but you can't fight if you never get the chance to hold your breath. Oh, and I know about your other technique too. You call it the Guldo special. What a stupid name. Well, I won't give you time to pull that off either."

And with that, Bardock charged forward and slammed into Guldo gut, again, knocking the air out of him. Not giving him any time to recover, he grabbed one of his legs, and spun him around twice before letting him go flying. He charged at him and delivered multiple rapid punches to his gut, then spun backwards and heel-kicked him away, at a slight upward angle. Immediately, Bardock charged his blue ki in his right hand. As soon as Guldo started to lose altitude, Bardock fired.

He yelled, "Full Power Energy Wave!" and launched a long, blue beam of light at Guldo, who was still helpless from his earlier beating. The wave collided with Guldo, who was sent spiraling through the air, his green flesh smoking.

"Oh my gosh, he smells awful! Bardock reeled. "He smelled bad enough before, but boy, he smells like crap!"

Guldo hit the ground hard, and was knocked unconscious. Bardock and the others flew over to him. By this time, the dust in the air had settled again, and everything looked like it had before. Guldo looked absolutely awful. He wasn't dead yet, but he was horribly wounded, a lot of his body was burnt, and he looked even more repulsive than he did before. Bardock walked over to him. When he stepped near, Guldo woke up.

"AAAhhhhggh." Guldo screamed. "Oh it hurts."

Bardock spoke, "Shut up. You are a weakling and a pathetic excuse for a fighter. A coward who knows nothing about fighting. Did you really think you could win? I could have won in many other fashions. I could have simply waited until you ran out of breathe completely. That would have been easy enough. But there is no way I am going to be beaten by a…literally…stinking lowlife like you."

Guldo writhed on the ground in pain, and he looked up at Bardock and said, "I HATE YOU!"

Bardock glanced down at him and said, "I know," before he blasted him, ending his life forever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"Nice job guys!" Plantharr praised, "You all did fantastic! Although we have some serious loose ends to tie up."

"Yes," Melokan said, "What will we do about my remaining people? Surely if this team came here, they will send someone else here. And someone who is stronger."

"Yeah, they will," Bardock said, "You need to relocate the remaining members of your race away from this planet. And I know the perfect place for you to go, but I don't know how to get you there. You can go to a planet that was just recently obtained, it is pretty much worthless on the market, so no one will care if you go there, or even know. It's called, planet Meat."

"Alright, well that's settled." Fajoka said. Now we just have to figure out to get there.

Melokan smiled, "Well actually, I have the solution to that. One of the remaining people of my race had built a spaceship. It can fit eight people in it."

Fajoka interjected, "But that is not enough! You said that there were eleven remaining people of your race."

Melokan's smile grew even wider, "Yes, but now we have five more space ships, and he pointed behind Fajoka."

"Of course!" Fajoka smiled too now.

Plantharr spoke up, "I love when a plan comes together. I just have to upgrade those space pods and we'll be on our way."

"How long will that take you?" Bardock asked.

"About three days."

"Great, we'll set off for planet meat in three days then. Let's bring our pods over to these and set up a new camp here. Oh and there is one more thing. I want to go find my oldest son, Raditz. I will take a pod and get him, and then we will meet up on planet Meat."

"Okay Bardock. That would be good for you to get your son." Plantharr responded.

"I'll see you on planet Meat then guys. Bye." And with that, Bardock flew off toward the group's old camp, and his space pod.

"I am going to tell my people about what has happened, and what we need to do. I should be back with my people in two days' time."

"Okay," Fajoka said, "Farewell."

Melokan nodded and took off toward the still rising sun.

Fajoka went to sleep under a rocky outcropping, and Plantharr set right to work on the space-pods.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bardock touched down at the old camp, and walked to his space pod. He immediately put in the coordinates for the planet that his son was on.

The booming loud voice came over the speakers, "COORDINATES SET FOR PLANET JUJURIBA, DEPART NOW?"

Bardock covered his ears to shield his ears from the sound, and sat down in the seat. He touched the button that meant yes, and sat down, watching the door rise up to a close, and he remembered as he was rising up from the ground, that he had forgotten to take food and water. But he soon dreamt about a deluxe buffet in King Vegeta's palace, as the sleeping gas slowly overtook his mind, and once more, he entered a state of stasis.

* * *

_And there you have it. No new power levels, A conclusion to the fight, and some hints at what will happen in the next few chapters. I hope you guys liked the fight, and that it wasn't to annoying with the time freeze thing. I put in quite a few references in this chapter, and not just from TFS. One is from the original DBZ, and another is from Star Wars, just to help you on a couple. I noticed that it is almost always the same people that review the chapters. I just want to say thanks again, and ask people who aren't to review. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope you enjoy the next installment of The Legend of Bardock Chapter Nine, The Kanassians and Raditz. Now to finish, Reviews!_

**Review: ****Using the opponents force against them is such a great tactic, and Fajoka just made good old Peppy proud by doing a barrel roll. I see the TFS references but I don't like to point things out. Nice fight btw nice fight.**

**Me: I wanted to make Fajoka be a tactical fighter, who wins using unconventional methods. I was hoping people would catch the TFS references and the Star Fox reference in that chapter. I'm glad you liked the fight.**

**Review: Great Chapter. That Fajoka showed a good bit of skillfulness in that fight. I think in the anime Guldo relies too much on Time Freeze when he fights. **

**Me: I agree. But unfortunately, no matter how much the world hates move spamming noobs, they are there. Guldo is one of them. Sorry, but I had to make him fight that way. It almost pained me to write him in, but I have a reason for making him come in early.**

Whaddya know, my second longest chapter yet.


	9. The Kanassians and Raditz

**The Legend of Bardock**

**The Kanassians and Raditz**

_Hello again my loyal readers! I am finally getting to the part I originally intended to be 5 or 6 chapters ago. Not that it matters, more plot development is almost always a good thing. I really like how this is turning out so far. One thing I would like to point out. I was reading Kagetoworld's story, which by the way, I recommend, and I noticed he spelled a character, Planthor, which is the same as my Plantharr. I looked up the proper spelling, and behold, we were both wrong! It is Planthorr. Not sure how I missed that, since I made a point of looking up the character's names before I wrote. In any case, from now on, his name will be spelled as Planthorr. Sorry guys. Anyway, since I can only get one chapter out every week, I would like to recommend some other really good stories on that I have found:_

_**The Bringer of Death- by npberryhill**. A terrifically written story about how Vegeta turns super saiyan instead of Goku. It is probably the best dbz fanfics out there._

_**The Earthling Chronicles- by Final FlashX**. Another great story where the same plot is followed, but the protagonist is Tien instead of Goku, and it lets the humans have an equal role as the saiyans. A welcome break from all of the saiyan worship out there. _

**_Kageto__: The Beginning of the Saiyan Supreme_**_**/Kageto: The Saiyan Supreme and the Fate Protectors**- by Kagetoworld. A very original idea manifested into a new saiyan, Kageto. He is introduced as King Vegeta's brother, and Kagetoworld has added a brilliant new order to the dbz world, and one of the most creative and good ideas I have seen. The second is a sequel to the first._

_These are all very good, and you should take the time to read them. I'll let you guys know if I find any others worthy of recommendation. My English teacher gave me a C on a writing assignment! I was like, "Yeah this is not C level work DANGIT!" I hope you guys don't think that this story is C level work. Anyway, I think we should get onto the chapter now! Don't pay any attention to my rage at my teachers. As always, I really really really really really hope that everyone enjoys chapter nine of the Legend of Bardock, The Kanassians and Raditz._

* * *

Out in the dark coldness of space, there was a desolate lonely planet. It was clear across the galaxy from the most populated area in space, which was where the Saiyans, Arcosians, Humans, Namekians, Tuffles, Arlians, and other species came from. The planet looked like a mere shadow in space, only noticed because of the lack of the presence of stars on the background of this planet. This planet was called Jujuriba, a place with no sun. The only light that the planet got was 2 hours a day from a moon that reflected the stars in the galaxy. The heat of the planet came from the planets core, which radiated an intense enough heat to warm the surface of the planet. The creatures that lived there were quadrupedal, unlike anything that the Planet Trade Organization had seen before. (Quadrupedal means having four legs to any who don't know). They had striking white skin, looking albino, and had two eyes of different colors, usually a combination of red and green. They stood at eight feet when on their hind legs, but only at five when on four. Even though they were one of only five known species on the planet, and the clear dominant species, they lacked a clear intelligence, knowing only how to survive, but not how to live or speak. They also lacked substantial power levels, which landed the lower class saiyan Raditz the job of conquering it. The planet was made almost entirely of rock, with pools of water coming up from the ground in sparse regions. The planet was relatively small, being about 1/20 of the size that Planet Vegeta was. There was no vegetation on the planet. It was a cruel environment for anyone to live. Yet, a young saiyan was living there. Raditz was chosen to conquer the planet for the Planet Trade Organization, and he had been sent there at the tender age of 2 months old. Just as the planet's "day" was starting, Bardock awoke from his slumber to scenery consisting of nothing. Just five minutes out from the planet Bardock yawned and tried to wake himself up. It wasn't hard, since he was starving! He hadn't had any food for a few days, and that takes a toll on a saiyan's body. He looked out at his destination and could hardly believe that it was even a planet. He could barely see its outline, and raged built up inside him.

"My son has been here for five years! Curse that Frieza!" He yelled at himself. Just then computer spoke up again.

"APPROACHING PLANET JUJURIBA, PLEASE PREPARE FOR LANDING."

"Ow, I've got to get Planthorr to fix that voice!" Bardock yelled back.

Caught completely off guard by the deafening noise, Bardock's ears were ringing even as he crashed on the ground of the planet. To his surprise, when the door opened, He saw that the pod hadn't made a crater in the surface.

"That's weird, how can the pod not a crater at that rate of impact?" He thought.

He stepped out on the rocky surface only to be greeted by the clanking of metal against his boots.

"What the heck… is this?" He asked aloud.

Suddenly, he saw two creatures scuttling at him. Before he could say anything, the opened their mouths and fired energy beams at Bardock. He easily avoided them, but didn't retaliate; he didn't want to kill any more innocent people. He flew upwards, and out of the creatures' range, and turned on his new scouter that Planthorr had made for him before he left the camp. He found numerous readings all around 75-90, and then one that was at 250.

"That's him." Bardock thought. But just then, he saw his son' energy decreasing, slowly but steadily.

"What is this? I've got to hurry." Bardock started to fly at a rapid pace into the darkness of the small planet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Panting, Fajoka heaved the last space pod onto the ground in their new camp.

"And, that's the last one," Fajoka said, "Those are heavier than they look."

Planthorr looked up from what he was doing, "Yeah, how do you think they would survive the fall onto planets if they were made out of a light material?"

"Good point." Fajoka responded.

Planthorr got up from where he was seated, "I'm done too, all these pods have been modified."

"Great. Now all we need is for Melokan to show up. He'd better not ditch and leave us hanging out to dry."

"To do what?" A voice came from behind Fajoka.

Fajoka jumped and turned around. "Oh, uh, hey Melokan, how are you…" Fajoka stuttered in embarrassment. "I see you're back, but where are your people?"

"Right behind you."

Fajoka turned around again, and saw all the Kanassians standing about three feet from him. Fajoka jumped up in surprise.

"Whoa, you guys scared me." Fajoka said when he had recovered from his shock.

The Kanassians stood with blank expressions, and then suddenly broke out into laughter; one even started rolling on the ground.

"Whew, we got you! Good to have some fun again, eh Melokan?"

Melokan nodded back, with a small, sly grin on his face. Planthorr was chuckling too; the look on Fajoka's face had been hilarious.

Once everyone had calmed down, Melokan flew over Fajoka's head and began, "Let me introduce my people. "From left to right, Dowr, Eilian, Xihuitil, Ueman, Yongnian, Zaman, Dorit, Jera, Kali, and Skuld." Melokan smiled and turned to his people, "This is the one I told you about, Fajoka, and the other one is named Planthorr.

The Kanassians all bowed together and unanimously yelled, "Pleased to meet you both!"

Planthorr and Fajoka returned the greeting. Dowr spoke up first after the ensuing silence, "I must ask, where is the strong one called Bardock?"

Plantharr smiled, "Oh, he's…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

…Really needing to hurry right now!" Bardock yelled in his mind, as he watched the number on his scouter continue dropping. Bardock raced through the arid cloudless sky at full speed. It didn't take him long to come right above where Raditz was. He descended, but before he should have hit the ground, he made contact with another metal structure that made a clanging noise when his boot touched it, surprising him.

"What is this place?" Bardock asked, "Everything is so hard!" He ran to where his son was across the hard surface. With no warning, the ground gave way beneath him, and he fell. But it was only a foot to the ground. Bardock caught himself in mid-air, flipped, and continued running as if he had meant to do it. He stopped when the power level was right where he was standing. Bu nothing was there. It looked just like every other god forsaken place on the dang planet.

"Dang it, this thing must be broken!" Bardock wanted to crush the scouter, but he remembered he still needed it later for communication. He sat down on the hard ground and thought. The power level was still right where he was, no change.

"Wait a minute…" Bardock thought. He gathered a miniscule amount of his energy and launched it at the ground. Nothing happened.

"I am getting really ticked off at this place!" Bardock yelled. It didn't help that he could only see five feet in front of him either, which only added to his frustration. He punched the ground in frustration, and to his surprise, it made a dent in the ground.

"This planet is made out of metal!" Bardock thought, "How does a planet get made out of metal?" He sighed. There wasn't any time for that. He punched the ground again, trying to tear through the metal. All he succeeded in doing was making a bigger dent.

"Dang it!" He yelled, enraged. He charged energy, making it lace around his hand, and punched the ground with full force. The ground spilt apart and made a massive fissure in the ground.

"Huh… Well that worked. I can't see anything down there though." Then Bardock remembered something, "Oh, why didn't I think of this earlier?"

Bardock flared his aura, making the ground around him aluminate. Bardock could now clearly see that the material he punched was some kind of weird metallic substance. He flew down into the fissure. After flying down not even twenty feet, Bardock saw multiple crisscrossing tunnels.

"So that's where they all go. But where's Raditz?" He turned the scouter back on, and found that Raditz was above him.

He sighed, "And back up again. He flew up a little, and flew forward in the direction that Raditz was in. He found a tunnel that seemed to lead in the right direction, and he followed that. He flared his aura at all times in order to make sure he wasn't going to run straight into a wall. He saw an opening in the wall ahead, and as he neared it, he saw some dark four-legged creatures in a circle. They all scuttled back from him rapidly when they saw his aura. He walked toward the object in the center of the room. The object was a crude cage of sorts, which would not hold even a regular baby, let alone Raditz. As he walked closer, Bardock saw that Raditz was sleeping calmly. He had a burn on one of his legs, but it was nothing serious. Bardock realized that Raditz's power level must have only dropped because he fell asleep.

"Well, at least I was worried about something besides myself," Bardock thought, "Come on son; let's get you out of this stinking place." Bardock grabbed his son, and blew a hole in the roof.

"That's much easier," Bardock thought to himself. Bardock flew out of the hole, and looked down at the planet. There was nothing on the planet worth anything at all, just that same weird metallic surface.

"What in the world would Frieza ever want with this place? There is nothing here!" Bardock said, enraged that his son had to come here for nothing.

Bardock started back toward his ship, eager to get out of the darkness. He arrived at his space pod a few minutes later. To his surprise, it seemed as though it was sinking into the ground. It had only just started though, so Bardock pulled it up and set it back down. He climbed into the space pod and put his still sleeping son on his lap. He looked at his son with pride, and love.

"What are these feelings? I've never felt this way about someone before. Maybe… this is how fathers are supposed to feel about their children."

The space pod's door closed, and Bardock stared at Raditz's calm sleeping face.

"DEPARTING FOR PLANET MEAT, PLEASE PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF," the voice in the pod boomed out. Bardock cursed in his head.

Raditz immediately snapped awake and yawned. The pod took off. Raditz looked at Bardock.

"Where…Who…" He began, but the sleeping gas had done its job, and he and Bardock drifted into stasis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is everyone ready to go?" Planthorr yelled to everyone in the space pods.

Individually, everyone yelled back, "Good to go!"

Fajoka was next, "Alright, Planet Meat, here we come!"

Eilian, one of the Kanassians, (who happened to be the one who rolled around on the floor earlier laughing at Fajoka) yelled to Fajoka, "Seriously! You couldn't come up with anything better! I've heard that line at least 500 times!"

Fajoka just scowled as some of the other Kanassians laughed and climbed into their space ships.

In private, where no one could hear them, they all repeated what Fajoka had said in a whisper, and the ships took off for the Kanassian's new home, leaving Planet Kanassa behind as a deserted wasteland, later to be turned into Frieza planet 419.

* * *

_And there we have it for this chapter! Sorry it was one day late, my bad entirely. This chapter was mostly transitional, but I made a big reference to a plot that will come later in the story, so keep your eyes out for that. If any of you get the naming pattern/pun that is associated with the Kanassians, you are pretty cool, nice job. Review and tell me what you like/dislike please, and feel free to give ideas too, I'm always on the look out for good input. I would like to add that in case any of you forgot, Raditz is FIVE (5) years old at this point, one year younger than Vegeta. In canon, I believe he was one year older than Vegeta, but in my opinion, this makes more sense, and I have a reason for doing that. If you caught the allusion to what will happen in the future, don't write it in a review, I don't want to spoil it for others, you can PM me if you want to see if you're guess is right. No new power levels in this chapter either. Please come back for the next chapter of the Legend of Bardock, Planet Meat. That should be about it, so to conclude, reviews!_

**Review: Nice chapter. I like it. Great dust screen strategy.**

**Me: Thanks, I was debating about a lot of ways that Bardock could win the fight, and I liked that one the best. It provides a better look into what I like to call "energy manipulation."**

**Review: ****I can't wait for the next chapter though I must ask, what will happen to Goku?**

**Me: I'm glad you like it, and the answer to that question should, for the most part, be answered for short term in a few chapters, so hang tight. :)**

**Review: Lol, Guldo got his butt beat by Bardock. So Bardock going finally see his older son. Is Raditz going to be mean and arrogant like in the DBZ series?**

**Me: Raditz is still only five, so he wouldn't have had any chance for his personality to be affected.**

_**In addition, Guldo WILL BE replaced in the Ginyu force. I wouldn't want to mess with Captain Ginyu's epic poses.**_

One thing that has nothing to do with this. If you are an American over the age of 18, PLEASE VOTE!

Countless people have died for America's right to vote, and so many people aren't doing it. No matter what you may think or others may think your vote matters. Even if you vote for (ugh) Obama, it is still important to vote. I am doing my part to spread the word, so if you are an American, do your part too. Thanks! :)


	10. Planet Meat

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Planet Meat**

_Here I am, back again with a new chapter! If any of you haven't noticed, I have a new story called: The Life of the Z Fighters. That will not interfere with this story, and how I update this one. That story takes place after the Majin Buu saga, and is a comedy about the Z Fighters reacting to situations in everyday life. Vegeta is the main character, because he is the funniest. I would appreciate it if all of you would read that. Now then, I will now begin my tenth chapter of The Legend of Bardock, Planet Meat._

* * *

Bardock's space pod was a mere glint in the starry sky of Planet Meat. If there had been any life on the planet, if they were looking up, they would have seen a twinkling of light in the dark, red-hued atmosphere of their planet. But the Meatians were no more, as Bardock's crew had wiped them out. Now, the desolate rocky surface lay marked with holes, and the bodies of the dead Meatians. Bardock lay awake in his space pod, with Raditz calmly sleeping in his lap. The sleeping gas had worn off for him, but Raditz was so small that it was still affecting him. Bardock couldn't wait to begin his new life as a father with Raditz, and being a family. "Well… Half of one, his mother isn't here." Bardock thought. No one even knew about his boys' mother. She had not been a well-known saiyan, due to not being able to fight well. But Bardock had known her from his youth, and had always had a soft spot for her, the only saiyan that he had ever really cared about besides Tora, until now. As the now reunited father and son entered the dark red atmosphere of night, before Bardock remembered…

"NOW APPROACHING PLANET MEAT, PLEASE PREPARE FOR LANDING." Bardock's space pod sang out in its usual obscenely loud voice. Bardock's ears were ringing, and he wretched in pain. Before he knew it, his closed eyes opened, and he was standing in a white room.

"What the… what happened?" He asked, "Oh, another vision. Fan-fricking-tastic."

He spun around, and saw a large building in the distance, and in front he saw two fighters with miraculous golden hair. They were moving at unparalleled speeds, but they were fighting effortlessly it looked like, they were training. Suddenly, he felt like he was being thrust around the world, and he stopped at a wasteland. He saw two people, an adult Kakarot and Raditz (He could tell because of Raditz's hair) standing back to back. Then he felt like he was going around the planet again, and he saw a large green alien fighting Kakarot. Then, he saw Kakarot talking to another green alien, and a dark black person. Then, he saw a big pink blob, and heard a loud whistling sound, accompanied by yet another visual of a green, bipedal insectoid creature. Then it was done. He was back in his space pod, immediately thrust out of his thoughts by looking at Raditz, and his long, bushy hair that he inherited from his mother.

"Wow, I've never had a vision quite like that before," Bardock thought, "I saw so many things, but I hardly knew what any of them meant. They were so confusing; each image came right after the next."

Before he could think any more, the space pod came crashing down on the surface of Meat, jarring the occupants of the pod. The pod settled into its handmade crater, and Bardock climbed out holding a now awake Raditz, thanks to the pod's blaring voice. He checked his scouter to see if the others were already there. To his surprise, they were right above him. Bardock looked up. A black speck was hurtling down toward the planet, right on top of Bardock. As soon as Bardock registered what was going on, he sidestepped out of the way of the pod as it crashed down right where he was standing. His scouter was going crazy, and Bardock saw another one. He did a back-hand spring, and then back flipped out of the way. By now, he saw multiple pods cascading down. Bardock ran forward, and cartwheeled to avoid the next one, and moved right into a half-gainer, to land on his left hand, as his right was still holding Raditz. He jumped up slightly, and phased out of sight. He reappeared up high, watching the last of the pods crash on the ground in front of him. Then, he saw a large shadow appear, on the ground. He looked back to find a much larger ship on a course headed right for Bardock. With no time to dodge, Bardock switched Raditz to his left hand and stuck his right up to catch the large ship. Bardock was expecting to need to push hard, but the ship was actually very light. Bardock floated down to the surface, and when he landed, lightly tossed it on the ground. He heard a sound of clapping behind him.

"Huh?" Bardock grunted.

"I dunno. I just thought it would be funny." Fajoka said, out of the group of Kanassians.

"Maybe for you, but I doubt it."

At this, the Kanassians all laughed, having fun at the expense of Fajoka seemed to be their new past-time. Fajoka noticed the kid Bardock was holding.

"Hey Bardock, is that your son?"

"No I just thought I'd pick up a random kid at a local park." He replied with a straight face. "I told you where I was going, so what do you think?"

Fajoka stood speechless, while the Kanassians let out soft giggles.

"Anyway." Bardock changed the subject, "Where can I get some food?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The now large group had gone in search of food, and found an abandoned city that had some food stored in it. All across the city were dead bodies of Meatians, which looked strikingly like Frieza, but that couldn't be true, these creatures were incomparably weak to Frieza. The group tried to avert their eyes from the carnage, but most found themselves unable to do so. Raditz ate more that all the Kanassians combined, and almost more than Bardock himself. After everyone had eaten their fill, the group went to see if they could find a place to stay that was luxurious, had food, and was not destroyed by the saiyan's attack. They didn't find anything that met those requirements, but they found a good enough place, in what looked like an underground shelter. When they had settled in Planthorr said to Bardock, "So, what are you going to do with your son? It will be kind of weird having to take care of him."

"Well, I don't think we will have to… Take care of him per se; he is a saiyan after all. Plus, in a few years, he will be old enough to fight with us… er, me and Fajoka."

Now it was Fajoka's turn to speak, "But what about his programming to destroy everything?"

Planthorr replied, "Saiyan's aren't actually programmed to destroy, it is just in their nature to do so. When they grow up, they are able to control themselves better, but the urge to fight is still there. The programming idea is just that, an idea that was passed around by some trouble maker. But as Bardock has proven, saiyans don't have to be aggressive. Let's hope Raditz follows in his father's footsteps."

Fajoka nodded, a little lost, but getting the basic point. But then Bardock asked the Kanassians a question.

"So what do you think of your new planet?"

"It is much like our planet, but instead of a purple sky, it is pink, red, and white." The one called Ueman said. "While that will take some getting used to, we couldn't have asked for a better planet."

"That brings up something I've been meaning to ask you." Planthorr changed the topic, "What did you guys eat on Kanassa, there was no vegetation there."

This time, the scientist who had designed the Kanassian space ship, Zaman, answered him, "We do not eat any vegetation, but our bodies can eat almost anything. We can even eat rocks. But meat is our favorite; it tastes much better than rocks."

The rest of the Kanassians nodded in agreement. Planthorr looked at them in amazement, his scientific mind going into overdrive.

"But I don't know what to do about Kakarot, my other son." Bardock pondered to himself. "He's still an infant, so I couldn't take him with me. But if I leave him on the planet, he will just end up killing the native race."

But as if right on cue, Bardock's mind tumbled through space and time, arriving on a picture of his son with his head being smashed against a rock.

"What the… Kakarot, are you okay?" Bardock called out to the toddler in front of him, even though he knew that the boy couldn't hear him. Next, he saw his son, completely docile, in bed with one of the native race taking care of him. Then, he saw his son transformed into a giant Oozaru, trampling everything in his path. Bardock snapped out of his vision and back to reality. His son was going to turn into an Oozaru. That was bad. Very bad. He would have to go to the planet he was on and stop him, or help him in some way. He hated leaving Raditz so soon, but it was necessary that he get there as fast as possible.

Bardock waited until his friends were done talking, before speaking up. "Hey guys, I hate to do this, but I need to go see my other son immediately and I can't bring Raditz with me. Planthorr, can you take care of him, and have some others help?"

"Sure, no problem. You did save my life after all." Fajoka also nodded in agreement.

"Okay, thanks. Bye guys, see you later." Bardock called as he flew out of the underground chamber and into the bright pink atmosphere of Meat. He flew in the direction of his space pod, and quickly arrived. It took him a minute to find his pod, but once he did, he took some food from one of the Guldo team's stolen pods, since it was still there, and climbed into his space pod. He entered the coordinates for the planet Kakarot was on, Earth, and closed the door. He remembered something crucial at that exact moment, but before he could even move, the voice sounded.

"DESTINATION: PLANET EARTH. PLEASE PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF."

"Auuuuugghhh!" Bardock yelled, "My ears! Why can I never remember to get Planthorr to fix that?"

His ears still ringing, Bardock flew up and into space, on his way to planet earth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In a woods full of bamboo on a calm mountainside, Gohan walked along the path. He wasn't going anywhere, he just felt like enjoying the scenery. Suddenly, as he rounded a corner, he saw a baby on the ground.

"What are you doing all the way out here little guy?" Gohan picked up the baby. "Whoa, you have a tail! That's a little weird. Maybe I should take you to my house. But what to call you…" He thought for a moment, "I know! I'll call you Goku! Yes, Goku, and from now on, you'll be my grandson."

Gohan walked back to his house, pleasantly surprised. He didn't notice the space pod only about fifty feet from where it was. He just walked back to his house, happy to finally have a family.

* * *

_And here I am, done with another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, even if it was mostly transitional, but next chapter, Bardock will get to Planet Earth, and he will see his second son Kakarot/Goku. By the way, I always imagine the loud voice in the pod as Siri, it makes it easier to imagine, if that helps any. Also, Bardock did not receive a power boost after the fight with Guldo, as he did not get hurt much. I know I wanted to say something else… But I forgot… so on to Reviews!_

**Review: Awesome Story hey if you would like to I could put your story on the Universal Dragon Ball Wiki but still giving you the credit tell me if you want to do it.**

**Me: Sure, that would be great, I would appreciate that. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Review: Great Chapter. Planet Jujuriba that was an odd little planet Raditz was sent to. Was it artificial? With it being a metal planet. So good see Bardock cares about his sons. I take Raditz will be more powerful than the anime.**

**Me: Yes, it was an odd little planet wasn't it? As for the next question… Do you think it's possible to have a natural, metal planet? It might be, you never know… I like to see Bardock care about his sons too, and yes, Raditz will have to be more powerful. He could never keep up with the others if he stayed at 1,200. **

I would also like to thank the following for favoriting my story:

AmSidar, Budgy, DBZ Chick 4ever, DarkHollow623, Dropout bear9, Ese cabron, EthanMichael, Greenicedragon1789, Greymon Leader, Kagetoworld, Kid Goku, Forever Reishin, Amara, Rod Vulpine, SCIK1012, Saiya9000, Sonic Man 3, UltiXevoz, Vhuthu, andrewjeeves, kraken5, and nightwalker4eva

And the following for following my Story:

Crazybuu, DBZ Chick 4ever, DarkHollow623, Dropout bear9, EthanMichael, FinalFlashX, Kagetoworld, Reishin Amara, SCIK1012, Saiya9000, Santaniel of Zodiac ,Sonic Man 3, Vhuthu, andrewjeeves, apocalyps24, nightwalker4eva, smooth695


	11. Planet Earth

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Planet Earth**

_Hello everyone! You are very lucky this got out this week, I have been BUSY. Mainly due to a parent's stupid decision. This has some more humor in it than other chapters, some of it is cheesy, but I like it! Anyway, (Announcer's voice) last time on The Legend of Bardock:_

_Bardock saved his son Raditz from a dark planet._

_The Kanassian's started to settle in their new home._

_Bardock started off for planet earth to see his second son Kakarot._

_If you don't remember what happened, maybe you should go back and read it before coming to read this one! :)_

_In this chapter… Well you will see anyway, so I am not going to tell you. I don't care if it's mean. :p Am I the only one who thinks that to get a colon you shouldn't have to press shift, and instead you should press shift for a semi-colon? Random thought. _

_Anywaypleaseenjoychapterelev enofTheLegendofBardockPlanet Earth._

* * *

Bardock awoke from stasis in the middle of deep space. He reached for his food and ate it with his usual saiyan gusto, chomping down bite after bite of the dry food, and washed it all down with a half-gallon of water. Soon enough, the stasis reenacted, and Bardock went back to sleep. The next time he would wake up was in a month, halfway to his destination…

One month later, Bardock's eyes opened… or at least tried to. They were so crusted over with yellow sleep that he couldn't open his eyes. He rubbed it all off and proceeded to eat the last of his food. He had gone so long without food, and now he would have to wait another month. His legs were cramping up. He desperately wished he could be outside and feel the wind buffeting his face as he flew over planet. But that would come before he knew it. Right now, he just needed to relax and go to sleep. He was so tired that he fell asleep before the sleeping gas kicked in.

The space pod jolted with a huge crash, and Bardock slowly awoke to the force of the pod's impact on the planet.

"What the heck? I was still asleep. Why wasn't the gas turned off?" Bardock wondered.

"THE POD HAS CRASHED ON A PLANET THAT INTERCEPTED THE COURSE OF TRAVEL TO PLANET EARTH. OPENING DOOR TO POD."

The pod door opened up, and Bardock stepped out into a pale red ground. It was quite cold, but to Bardock, it was nothing. He started stretching and warming up his cold and lifeless muscles. He was going to stay out some more, but he noticed the sun dipping below the small planet's horizon, and knew that if it was this cold already, it would soon be unbearably so. He climbed back into the controlled climate of his space pod, and pushed the button to go in reverse, sideways, and continue their course. For now, Bardock wanted to stay awake to make sure it worked, so he delayed the gas order on the pod's settings. His pod took off from the planet, on its way to earth once more.

(Long story short, it worked).

It didn't even take a full minute for planet earth to come into view. The pod made its way over to the planet, and let the planet's gravitational pull do the rest. Bardock watched through his window as he plummeted toward earth at an insane rate. It was truly exhilarating. Bardock had been awake for this before, but had always been too sleepy to notice it. He felt great, but all too soon, the pod crashed on the green surface of the planet, and the feeling was gone. The door opened, and he saw a vast expanse of green, mounted with hills of a lovely emerald color. There was a single sun shining straight down onto the surface of the planet, and a lake was nearby. He heard some animals making nice, peaceful sounds; indeed, the whole planet was truly aesthetically pleasing. Bardock flew upwards, and activated his scouter. He picked up the whole population's readings. Almost all were around 5-10 but he found a few that were around 50 and even a couple with power levels over 120.

"So, there are creatures that could very easily kill Kakarot right now. His power level is only about the level of the rest of these… earthlings I believe they are called… for now anyway. It looks like there are even a couple power levels of 120 on this planet. No surprises then, it's not like I thought there would be a power level of over 9000 in this distant solar system." Bardock thought to himself now, "Hmmm… How do I find Kakarot on a planet with almost all the same power levels? I can't go to the whole planet's billions of people." He snapped his fingers goofily, "I got it… Wow, I can't believe I did something that lame… And I'm talking to myself! Anyway, I can just find where Kakarot's pod landed, and go to within a short radius of that."

Bardock clicked a few buttons on his scouter, and a flashing dot of light appeared on the green tinted screen.

"Perfect, this scouter really does come in handy. Funny, I've never really taken the time to appreciate it's value to a warrior." Bardock thought as he flew off toward his second son's abandoned space pod.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-_-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

_Meanwhile, on Planet Meat…_

….

….

….

…. (insert cricket noise here).

….

….

….

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Yeah."

….

….

….

….

"So… How about those Mets?"

"Those what?"

"I don't know, just popped into my head for some reason."

Someone else grunted.

"Raditz is with Planthorr in another room right?"

"Yeah so?"

He shrugged.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

(With Planthorr and Raditz)

"Good." Planthorr prompted.

"Good." Raditz replied.

"Good." Planthorr praised his student.

"Good." Raditz echoed his teacher.

"No, I mean good, as in good job."

"… een dasin good jobe?" Raditz said perplexed.

"No." Planthorr responded chuckling.

"No." Raditz echoed again, following with a mimic of Planthorr's low chuckle.

Planthorr was starting to get a little annoyed, no matter how cute Raditz was. He just couldn't say anything besides what he wanted him to repeat.

"Me."

"Me."

"Animal"

"Aminal."

"No animal."

"No animal."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Bardock was approaching the dot on his map, and slowly descended, his saiyan hair fluttering awesomely in the wind. He looked at the space pod, and tried to find some footprints for where his son went. It didn't take long to find some, and he set off on a very short journey. Before he knew it, he had found the tracks, and they led him to a small, quaint house. It was an almost completely uninhabited mountainside, so it wasn't hard to find. Slowly, Bardock approached the door to the house, and knocked.

"Um… Hello?" He shouted. Nothing happened. He knocked again, a little louder this time. "Hello!" Still no answer. Then, Bardock heard the sound of a baby crying, but the high-pitched sound abruptly stopped.

"Kakarot!" Bardock grunted, and ran in the direction that he had heard the noise. It didn't take long for him to reach a gorge where an aging man at the bottom of the pit was picking up and unconscious baby with spiky black hair. "Kakarot." Bardock said, and jumped down into the gorge. The aging man looked up at him, and started in surprise at Bardock's appearance. Bardock hadn't even thought about the way he looked until he saw the man and his startled expression. Indeed, Bardock smelled pretty bad too, he hadn't taken a shower in at least a two months, and he would have been covered with scars, and to mention the odd looking trade mark battle armor that Bardock wore, along with his red arm warmers and his blood stained headband. Him shouting Kakarot probably hadn't helped his first impression either. "I look gruesome huh?" Bardock thought to himself.

Bardock stopped at his realization, and walked toward the man slower. "Um… Hi, I guess." Bardock said awkwardly.

The older man stepped back with Kakarot, or as he called him, Goku, in his arms. "What do you want? What are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?"

"…Well… Okay, it's a REALLY long story. Do you really want to hear all of it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll tell you everything that I relevant. Not too long ago, I worked for an intergalactic organization that…

_Two hours later…_

Then I saw this vision of Frieza…

_Another hour later…_

Then I met the remnants of the Kanassian's…

_Yet again, another hour later…_

So that is who I am, how old I am, where I came from, what my race is, how much I weigh, why I came here, how I came here, who I worked for, what my goals are, who my pals are, how tall I am, who that boy you found is, how I found you guys, and what my favorite food is."

The now speechless man thought for a minute. "And you mean every word of this?"

"Absolutely."

"Bull shACHOOOO!"

"Are you okay?"

"Look, I know I found that kid in the woods, but I don't believe any of your story."

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, right. Well, I am going home to take care of this child, he fell and hit is head."

"I know, I can see the fut—"

"No you can't, your lying, though I can't figure out why. I am not that stupid. Now would you please go away now? It feels like you have already wasted over 9000 minutes of my life, don't waste anymore."

With that, the man named Gohan walked back toward his house, leaving a confused and wondering Bardock to stare after his unconscious departing son.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Yeah, so he won't believe me." Bardock complained.

"Don't let it get you down, you shouldn't be very surprised Bardock. With the limited technology of this race, they probably have no definite proof that aliens even exist." Planthorr consoled Bardock. "You are probably going to win him over by using your good traits, such as patience and perseverance. This would be better than doing it by force like you have been doing it all your life."

"You're right, thanks Planthorr. How is Raditz?"

"He is good; I am teaching him to speak, as well as some math and how to write. It is going relatively well, he is a pretty quick study compared to most saiyans."

"Good to hear. Well, I'm going to go, say hi to Fajoka for me."

"Sure thing Bardock."

Bardock clicked off the intercom on his screen. He set up a very primitive camp that would have to do until tomorrow when he could get a better one. He had made up his mind, he was going to stay there until the old man decided to trust him. As duck was just starting to set in, Bardock stripped, and wet to bathe in a nearby lake.

* * *

_Well, the next chapter will be titled: Earning Gohan's Trust. I hope you like where this story is going, as well as how I am handling him so far. I know some of your questions were not answered in this chapter, but sorry, you will have to wait another week. I hope you enjoyed reading, and please come back for chapter 12! OH, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD, ESPECIALLY WITH THIS CHAPTER! Now to finish as always… Reviews/PMs!_

**PM: By the way, are you gonna add SSJ4 to your storyline?**

**Me: That's a tough one. I know for sure that I will not do most of GT, I might do some. I will probably replace GT with something that I like better that I or one of my fellow writers thinks up. I personally am not a big fan of the spamming transformations thing that DBZ seems to get into. But… In the words of TFS Jeice: "But the real question is, what do the fans think!" Seriously, please tell me I would love to know, even though that is a good… Oh… Over a hundred chapters from now. :)**

**Review: This is one of your best chapters so far. I'm really excited to find out if Bardock will prevent Goku from falling. Probably not. Knowing you, you would let Bardock arrive there just too late and let Kakarot be raised by Gohan because you said Bardock can't take care of an infant. ****Am I right?**

**Me: ….. Yeah, you were right. Sorry for the lack of surprises, but I wanted to do this from the beginning. You will notice in previous and later chapters that I use a lot of allusion. But this doesn't change who he could grow up to be, we will have to wait and see. This could affect how Kakarot/Goku will turn out, and some other things as well. You might want to look back at some other allusions I hinted at in previous chapters. Nice job calling it though man.**

**The rest were all about if Kakarot would hit his head or not, but most of your questions are mostly half answered.**


	12. Tora and Bardock's Day Off

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Special #1, Tora and Bardock's Day Out**

_Surprise! A special. Sorry you have to wait a little longer for the next real chapter, but I really wanted write this, I was all the sudden hit with inspiration for this chapter. Thank you so much all who reviewed, those are what really keep me motivated to write the story. I got many positive reviews for the last chapter, so I am really glad most of you liked it, I even got a couple saying it was the best yet. Anyways, I thought I would do reviews first, just to shake things up a little._

**Review: ****Great Chapter. That makes since Gohan would not believe Bardock just like that.**

**Me: I thought so, to those who thought it was rather odd that Gohan would be so cold; do you think you would believe that story if someone told you it? Didn't think so, I know I wouldn't, especially coming from someone who looked like Bardock.**

**Review: ****So much lol this chapter. Really well done!**

**Me: I'm glad you appreciated the jokes, I had fun writing them.**

**Review: It's over 9000!... minutes of my life you wasted. I see what you did there. I wonder how he's going to earn Gohan's trust. **

**Me: I can't believe I have written OVER 9000! Words for this story. Actually that was about chapter 4, but either way. Your second question will be answered in the next chapter. By the way, I love referencing OVER 9000! And Frieza's "5 minutes" So it will come up in other chapters too.**

**Review: ****If you do GT stuff, just re-do the Babi saga but leave the Shadow Dragons the same. Leave the Super 17 thing out of the story. As for SSJ4, keep it please. Also, when and if Bardock sees Kid Chi-Chi, I wonder what he thinks about her odd battle armor?**

**Me: Thanks for your input on GT, and Bardock will probably not be around to see Chi-Chi, since she is not there at least until Goku is around twelve I believe, and I stated I will not be doing the canon Dragon ball canon because I have not actually seen it, but I will pick up with DBZ canon, and include some of the movies.**

_Well, that is it for reviews, so now I will get into the chapter, prepare to have your questions answered! As always, I sincerely hope you all enjoy, and review this twelfth chapter in the epic: The Legend of Bardock, adaptation of Dragon ball Z._

_(I also thought that now would be a good time to renew my disclaimer)_

_All original Dragon ball characters/races are owned by Akira Toriyama, their creator, and I in no way take credit for them, but I take credit for this writing, and it may not me copied for personal or private use without my permission as the author, and all characters/races made up by me are my property. This story is merely for reader and author entertainment, nothing else. And unfortunately, owning Dragon ball Z is not part of my current future. Maybe I should ask Future Trunks if I ever own DBZ._

* * *

Bardock jumped up very high in the air, performed a triple front flip, aerial, then four backflips moving into a flawless dive as he splashed into the lake in the woods. He brought his head up above the surface of the water, and let out his breathe.

"The water is really cold on this planet!" Bardock exclaimed out loud. Bardock had come to the realization that ever since he had lost his team, he had begun talking to himself. He figured it was just a way of keeping himself company now that his constant companions and closest friends were gone.

"Well, except for Shugesh, he was kind of weird." Bardock thought, wondering why he had ever invited the fat, whiny saiyan on his team. "Well, I guess we did work together alright, but he was still annoying."

But while he had lost some dear friends, others had moved into his life, and he had found a better, more righteous reason to live. To defend the innocent, raise his sons, and, most importantly to him, take revenge on Frieza.

"Frieza…" Bardock thought menacingly. The water started to boil around him, his ki escalating from Bardock's anger, but he didn't notice it, and soon suppressed it, thinking about some of the good times he had with his team, and especially with his friend Tora, but when they weren't killing people Like that day when he and Tora…

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

_(Flashback)_

"Hey Bardock!" Tora shouted from the narrow hallway of the saiyan's housing complex.

"UUUUggghhh." Bardock grunted in frustration.

"Bardock, you lazy piece of s&%# get out of bed!"

Bardock turned to his best friend, and saw his playful face smiling devilishly as Bardock looked up at him from his bed.

"What! What do you want now! I. AM. TRYING. TO. SLEEP. If you haven't noticed, I kind of lost about half of my blood last mission."

Tora pretended to look hurt. "What are you saying! You don't like me anymore?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright enough fooling around, you are all healed anyway, there is a reason that we have healing tanks you know."

Bardock grunted again," Yeah, but that doesn't mean I am not still TIRED!" I haven't slept in a long time."

"You've got to be kidding me, you just zonked out for two days, now you are coming with me, we are going to do something fun, spend the day out. We are friends you know, but we hardly ever hang out anymore."

Bardock sighed, pretending he was angry, but he was smiling inwardly. "Alright, let me get changed. I need something to eat."

Tora knew that Bardock was happy to go out and have fun for a little, no matter what he said, it was in his personality. "Okay," Tora replied, "I'll meet you at the bar, I'll order your usual."

Bardock didn't respond, but Tora knew he had heard him. He walked out of the bar and walked down a flight of steps toward the bar. There were a several bars in and around the capitol of Planet Vegeta, but there was one just a short flight from Bardock and Tora's housing unit they were assigned to, which was their usual hangout. The saiyans mostly ate in small bars, but there were some large ones too. It was an environment that you could let loose and relax after a stressful mission, every returning saiyans paradise. Noting beat being out on the battlefield, but it was a close second. Tora reached the ground level of the building, walked outside, and took flight at a slow, leisurely pace, enjoying the red sky and the beauty it's two suns cast upon it, no other planet they had conquered surpassed its beauty, in Tora's opinion at least, certainly not the dump of a planet him and Bardock had just come from. After a five minutes, Tora reached the bar and walked inside.

"Good morning." He said to a waitress. "Could we get a table… for…" He looked over the waitresses shoulder and saw Bardock sitting at a table talking to another waitress. "Never mind… I see my friend."

Bardock had finished taking the order, and the waitress walked away, just as Tora walked up to Bardock. Before Tora could think of a decent comeback for the stunt Bardock had just pulled, Bardock spoke up.

"So, you finally showed up huh? What took you so long?"

Tora sat down. "I took the scenic route." He said, not willing to admit that Bardock had just pulled a good one on him.

Bardock just eyed him knowingly, but said nothing, knowing he had won the little game.

The two friends talked for a while, until their breakfasts came, on two giant platters. As saiyans, they were both starving, as always, and started to subconsciously drool just from looking at the mounds of food.

"Alright, here's your usual." The waitress said. Even though she was a saiyan too, she was having trouble managing the food. Only the weakest of all saiyans worked in places like these, since they would have been a disgrace on the battle field. "So, here is two pounds of smoked egleh, a pound of eggs, two loaves of bread, 8 cups of potatoes, with gravy, funt sauce on the side, and two fried fishes from the planet Dojibaron."

The saiyans didn't bother saying thanks to the low-class saiyan, and just dug into their food. After ten minutes of practically inhaling their food with gusto rare for even a saiyan, both saiyans were full to the brim, and burped loudly. They simultaneously got up and casually flipped a couple of coins to the waitress as they walked out the door. Tora turned to Bardock.

"Now, ready to have some fun?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Nice to enjoy a day off for a change."

"Good, I was thinking we would go to a show at The Stadium." Tora held up two tickets.

"You had this day all planned out, didn't you?" Bardock eyed his friend.

"Pretty much. I've been looking forward to this day off a lot. Mass genocide eventually gets a little boring, you can never have a decent battle."

"Well now I'm really worried about what you arranged. What's going on at The Stadium today?"

"The best event that has been happening in a long time. King Vegeta is holding an event to see who he wants to be his new general, since the old one got killed, you know, Brossle."

Bardock's eyes widened. "How much did those cost!"

"I used my entire pay for the last month on these. And yours."

"What!"

"Yeah you heard me. Keep talking, see what else happens."

"Let's just go already. You better have at least gotten us decent seats, Veggie Stadium will be packed tight with people."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"These seats suck." Bardock complained.

"You know, we don't exactly make a lot of money. Frieza isn't the most generous tyrant in the universe. And I am growing tired of your complaining. You could at least show me some gratitude for getting these seats."

"Yeah, you're right, sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Oh look, the semi-finals are starting."

King Vegeta was sitting in a grand spot in the stadium, with a perfect view of both the fighters so he could deem who was best in a tie. The two friends heard a sound coming from a loudspeaker, the voice was from King Vegeta. "Fight!"

Both fighters stood and glared at each other, neither wanting to let the other rob him of his chance of glory. One fighter had hair that was short, and spiked in a neat curling style from right to left. He was wearing black and brown battle armor, but lacked the regular shoulder pads. He stood about average height, and was neither muscular nor skinny. He was quite handsome, and many a female saiyan were cheering for him. The other fighter was a tall, overly muscular saiyan that stood at least six inches above the other, and was almost completely bald, retaining only a tiny waft of hair on the very top of his head. He was wearing black and yellow armor, and frankly looked quite ugly. As if on command, simultaneously, both fighters leapt forward and tried to knock the other out with a wild haymaker to the face but their fists collided, sending both fighters backwards a few yards. The difference however, was that the handsome saiyan was now grimacing in pain, clutching his injured hand, but the ugly one just smirked. Without warning, the muscular saiyan dashed forward again, this time with an uppercut that caught the other contender off guard, sending him flying upwards through the air. Before he could right himself, the attacker brought both hands clenched together above his head, and smashed them on his opponents back, sending him spiraling uncontrollably to the ground. But just before he hit the ground, as the ugly one was charging energy for another attack, the handsome one cried out.

"No please don't hit me don't hit me! I surrender I surrender, white flag white flag white flag!" He said very quickly, and with that, he flew out of the arena faster than anyone had expected him to run.

With that, the one we know as Nappa floated back down to the ground, and laughed. He spit on the ground, "What a disgrace!" He shouted, with a slightly annoying voice.

The audience broke out in wild cheers. "Wow, what a coward! That fighter over-powered him easily."

"Yeah, he looks pretty tough."

Bardock and Tora just looked at each other and shrugged, they had seen better from a saiyan, namely each other.

They looked back to the ring. Another fight was starting. The final match. Much to everyone's disappointment, the last contender had withdrawn due to circumstances he wouldn't reveal.

The fighter just shrugged. He turned to the king, and bowed in respect, happy to be chosen for the second I command of the saiyans. The king's spokesman came out and addressed him.

"Warrior Nappa, as of now, you are second in command of the race of the saiyans. From now on, instead of elite Nappa, you are now, General Nappa. Now, to receive your official power level."

The servant turned on a scouter and pointed it at Nappa.

"The official reading is now 4,000 units!"

The crowd visibly reacted. "Wow, 4,000, I'm only at 2,000. I am only at 1,300. That's amazing, he is a true elite."

Bardock and Tora looked at each other. Last time they had read each other's power levels, they were both above that. But they were happy with their position now, not too low, and not too high. They lived good lives in comparison to other saiyans, and they were content, so neither of them said anything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What fortunate luck that the new General's election was the day we had off huh?" Bardock said.

"Yeah. The last two battles weren't very good, but the preliminary rounds were very good." Tora responded. "The guy who won, Nappa right? He was kind of weird, he gave me a feeling like he was going to do something very wrong in the future. Did you get that feeling too?"

Bardock looked up at the sky. "Yeah, a little, but I don't know why. It's kind of bugging me. But whatever."

Tora looked up at the sky. "It's not too late now. We could do something else."

Bardock shrugged. "Like what? There isn't much entertainment here you know."

Tora shrugged back. "I don't know." He started to think. He kept thinking. He couldn't think of anything. "You want to go check the mission board to see when the next mission is?"

"Sure."

The two saiyans flew off toward the king's palace. It didn't take long for them to soon appear descending onto the ground outside the room where the mission boards are placed. The two saiyans walked inside the room. To their surprise, the Prince of all Saiyans himself, Vegeta, was just exiting the room. Tora and Bardock quickly stepped back and bowed as the prince walked by, not even bothering to glance at the two. As soon as the prince had past, the friends walked into a narrow room, with various boards of missions for the saiyans. The missions were filed under the name of the saiyan that was leading that group. Bardock's was toward the front.

"Aw!" Bardock exclaimed.

"What is it? Where are we going?" Tora walked up and asked him.

"Another low level planet. We should take a hard mission, like the one to Planet Kanassa. Even some elites were killed there, but I bet we could take it. After this mission, we'll request it."

Tora nodded, "Yeah, we don't get enough respect around here." He walked around to the another board. "I want to see where Vegeta's going. Or rather where Frieza is making him go."

"Did you find it?"

"If I did, I would have told you… Oh here it is. It says he is going to Planet Jurmanor." They have some really tough fighters there."

"Well, I think the prince can handle himself. I hear he has a power level of over 9000.

"What 9000! There's no way that can be right!"

"Well, I would say it is. Tora, I think I am just going to go back to sleep now."

"Okay Bardock. Let's go."

The pair of saiyans blasted off at the speed of light. (LOL, Pokémon reference, really?) They flew to their assigned housing shortly, and walked inside.

"See you tomorrow Bardock. Are we leaving for Jurmanor in the morning?"

"Bright and early."

"Okay. Thanks." Tora turned to go to his room.

"Wait, Tora." Bardock called. Tora turned around. "Thank you, I had fun today."

Tora smiled, "Yeah me too. I'll see you tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.

Bardock nodded and walked upstairs back to his bedroom. He quickly got into bed and thought for a minute.

"Who needs to be a general? I have a perfectly good life now." Bardock thought, as sleep slowly and unconsciously overtook his mind, leading him to a quiet, long, and peaceful sleep.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

(_End Flashback)_

Bardock awoke from his daydream, still remembering that day. The last day they had spent together not killing people. It had been a great day, and he had loved every minute of it, and the company of his friend. Tora had always taken care of him, and he appreciated that, no matter how little he had let on about it.

"You never appreciate something until it's gone." Bardock thought. "The curse of this universe. But you can't bring the dead to life."

Bardock jumped out of the water and landed perfectly in his boots, then used his ki to perfectly dry himself. He walked back to his camp, and sat down. Leaning against a tree, he soon fell asleep, dreaming of his son's, and the past, present, and future.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review; I would love your input. If you would like to read more of my work about Bardock, check out my other story, The Legend of Bardock. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Earning Gohan's Trust

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Earning Gohan's Trust**

_Thank you to all who have been sticking with this story. Really, it means a lot to me. I am deeply sorry I could not get this chapter out sooner. I was feeling like crap for pretty much the whole weekend and Monday, and just could not motivate myself to write. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy chapter 13 of the Legend of Bardock, The Trials of Life._

* * *

Bardock walked through the forest. It was a large forest, and it seemed to have no end. It was all yellow. Suddenly, he came to a fork in the road. He looked to the left. He saw a bright, green meadow. Then, he saw himself coming out from a path on the other side. He opened his mouth in surprise, but no sound came out. Then, he saw Kakarot behind his copy. Both of the images were smiling broadly. But as he looked farther down the path, he saw the sad faces of many people he once knew, and know now. He saw his crew, the old man who took Kakarot, Fajoka and Planthorr. They all looked horribly dejected, as if there was not a single hope in the universe. But as he looked down the right path, he saw exactly the opposite. He saw a dark wood of shadows and grey. He saw another image of himself and Kakarot. But in this one, Kakarot was crying loudly with his infamous high-pitched wail. But Bardock was walking away from his son. But as he looked past that, he saw a small orb surrounded by a pink sky and a blue man. He saw a sun, and he felt the warmth of it on his skin. But as he was about to make a decision, he saw a dark void open up above him, rimmed with purple and black shaped in soft spikes. A purple ring emanated from the center, seeming to beckon him. Bardock looked back toward the forest, but it was gone, it vanished as though with the wind. He looked down, and saw a similar void below him. But this was bigger, much bigger. And only growing in size. Bardock screamed, but no air escaped his empty lungs. He looked up, hopelessly trying to fly, but the harder he tried to pull himself, the more he sank into the pit. He saw the void in the sky slowly start to shrink, its purple evaporating from the sky. At the same time, the void he was in slowly started to close itself, a roof forming above where Bardock was falling, a true endless cave of despair and miserableness encased Bardock as the mists of shadows wreathed around him, breathing on his skin…

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUHHHHhhhhhhhhh…ah." Bardock woke up. He tried to sit himself up, but was already leaning against a tree trunk, so found the task impossible. He rubbed his eyes.

"What a… horrible dream." Bardock thought to himself. "Was that like a vision or… maybe not. I remember it perfectly, as if it actually happened.

Bardock shuddered, the brave warrior humbled by one of the only things that could hurt him, irrational fear in dreams.

He stood up. "Ugh, forget about that for now. I really need to eat something." But no matter how hard he tried, he could not push the dream to the back of his mind. He tried to focus on what he could get to eat. He figured he would have to kill a native animal and cook it himself. He sighed, "Just like the good old days."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock burped loudly. "That was good. A little bland, but perfectly cooked. For once." Bardock had used to rely on others to do the cooking. First it had been Shugesh, as he obviously had a large appetite, and then Planthorr, who seemed to have a natural talent for almost everything. Even teaching, as Bardock had recently learned, as his son was making good progress in his studies. But now he had to be concerned about his second son. For some reason, he really wanted to earn the trust of the old man. He didn't just want to take Kakarot by force. Plus, what would he do with his son? He loved him, but did he really have the time and patience to deal with an infant? Either way, Bardock thought. He had to pay the old man a visit.

"Although I am surprised." Bardock thought, "That an old timer like him is actually one of the strongest on his planet."

Bardock flew off slowly toward the old man's house. It did not take him long to come to the front of the house. He looked inside the narrow door, but no one was there. Bardock turned around and waited, sitting in a crisscross position. After a while, Bardock started to get annoyed. But he felt the energy of the man coming around the house, so Bardock just waited. After a couple of seconds, the old man came around the side of his house holding a large pile of wood. He was humming a catchy tune, and did not notice Bardock sitting on his doorstep. He set the wood down in front of his house, as Bardock eyed him, and turned around. He noticeably jumped in surprise.

"What, you're back?" The man exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Why are you here? As a matter of fact, how did you even find my house."

"I am here to earn your trust, and I found your house by tracking you with this device." Bardock pointed to the light red scouter on his face. "I am telling you my story is true, and I will do whatever it takes to receive your trust and Kakarot."

The old man looked thoughtful. "Okay, If you can beat me in a battle, I will trust you. But just know that I won't take it easy on you, and I am much more capable than I look."

Bardock nodded, "Oh believe me I know." He indicated his scouter again. But you're power level is nowhere near high enough to challenge mine. It would have to be over 9000 if you even wanted to have a chance, and at that you would have to be very lucky."

"Wait… What? What are power levels, and what exactly is that thing on your face, and where did you get the 9000 number from?"

"Well, this is called a scouter. If you recall, they were given to me by the Planet Trade Organization, which I told you about, but this one was given to me by a friend, it is an advanced model. They come in all sorts of colors. They have a variety of functions, including communication and navigation technologies, and can tell you basic information about a planet, such as if it has water or breathable air. I can even talk to someone that is galaxies away instantly."

"That's amazing… How does that work?"

"I have no clue. I could ask my friend though. I'll call him right now, since that would only help me to prove that I am from space. Oh, but first, about power levels. Power levels are basically how capable you are of fighting, or your strength. Generally, the higher your power level, the faster you are, and the more powerful you are. There are exceptions with some races though, I just fought an alien that was the same power level as me, but way slower, and another friend of mine fought one that was half my level, but could go faster than me. It is given a number scale so that we know how we stack up against others. My power level right now is about 13,000. Yours is only 50." Bardock accidently smirked at the last statement.

"We'll see about that when we fight. But I have to admit… I haven't seen any signs that you are lying, but you could just be insane. Now, call your friend and see what he has to say."

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

"Yes, so it's just a specific type of wave length that is past the spectrum that your race has discovered." Planthorr said to the human on the other end, "It's called a super gamma. It is so far past the point of deadly that it doesn't even affect anyone. By that I mean each wavelength is so impossibly small that it would as though negative in the number system you probably have. You don't understand anything I said…? Oh hey Bardock. I don't think he gets it, but I hope I was of help. I have to go back to what I was doing now. Bye."

Bardock replied and the connection cut. On Planet Meat, he Kanassians had finally started to settle down. They had found some animals, and they had gotten around to domesticating a herd for their use. Right now, they were all huddled around a campfire playing a game. Fajoka and even Raditz were over there. Planthorr set down the scouter and went to join his friends.

"So what was that about?" Fajoka asked as Planthorr sat down.

Planthorr smiled and shook his head. "He found his son, but he has been taken in by one of the natives of the planet. Bardock, instead of taking his son, decided to earn the trust of the earthling."

"Your turn Planthorr." One of the Kanassians said. And the game went on.

V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v^V^v

"Ready to fight?" Bardock asked, not even warming up, like he really needed too.

"Yes." The old man said.

"Go ahead, I'll let you attack first, let's not turn this into a—"

Before he could finish, the old man leaped into the air, and slammed his foot straight into Bardock's mouth. However, the saiyan just stood there.

Bardock calmly removed is attacker's foot and set it on the ground. "—Staring match." Bardock finished. "That doesn't mean we have to be rude and cut each other off."

The old man just stood in shock. But he recovered and tried to attack with a flying left roundhouse kick, but Bardock calmly blocked it with his arm. Suddenly, Bardock disappeared from sight.

"What the…" The old man uttered, looking everywhere. He turned around, but his face suddenly made contact with a fist of iron. The man fell back in the mud, stars spinning in front of his eyes.

Bardock smirked, a perfect saiyan smirk that we all know and love. All he had done is run behind the man and stuck his arm out. He hadn't even punched him, he just ran into it. The old man sat up, his tunic caked with dust and dirt from his fall.

"Wow… okay, I believe, you are powerful, powerful beyond reason."

Bardock shrugged. "Either way, I thank you for your trust. Now I have something very important to tell you."

The man listened intently.

"Unfortunately… I… I don't think I can take my son with me. I would like him to remain here with you, I think he will gain a lot from growing up on a beautiful planet like this in the care of someone like you. His name is Kakarot. If you named him something else already, you can keep it that way, the name Kakarot wouldn't exactly fit in on this planet. Also, he has a tail as I am sure you noticed. I have one too." Bardock unrolled his tail from his waist, and put it back. "They give our race a special power. It can turn us into monsters, giant rampaging apes not capable of being tamed. You can prevent this. If he does not look at the moon while it is full, then he will be fine. But he cannot look at it for even an instant. Do you follow?"

The old man nodded, to dumbfounded for words.

"Okay. Thank you. Here, take this." Bardock took off his red scouter and gave it to the old man. "This is so that you can contact me if you ever need to. Please only use it if you have a question or it is urgent. Could you please tell me your name?"

"Go...Gohan."

"Great. My name is Bardock, if I didn't tell you before. Oh, but one last thing. Please tell Kakarot the truth of who he is sometime. But only when he is old enough to handle it. I will come and visit you both sometime. I don't know when. Probably in a couple of years, then again when he is a teenager and knows who I really am. Please tell him the whole story, so that he doesn't think poorly of me or you."

"Sure, Bardock. I hope to see you again. In a couple of years?"

"In a couple of years." Bardock confirmed.

Then, the man from space rose, and blasted off in the direction of his space pod, leaving Gohan and Kakarot to their new life as he flew away. Unfortunately, with the new life he led, it was necessary. He was sad yes, but some time later, he would come to see Kakarot again. Until then, he would try to raise Raditz to be the best person he could.

"Until later Kakarot." Bardock thought as he landed outside his space pod. He looked over his shoulder for a mere instant, before he starting preparing for his journey home. "Sayonara."

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed. If you're reading this while it does not have a reviews section, it is because I have to go to sleep. Stupid high school. I will add a review section tomorrow morning, or at latest after noon. If it has a reviews section, then disregard the last statements. I hope you all come back for the next installment of The Legend of Bardock chapter 14, The End of an Arc. (No, the story is not ending, the story arc, or plot, will change starting the chapter after next). Also, if any of you are fans of J-POP, I listened to it while writing this whole chapter. I highly recommend it. I can't understand what they are saying, but it has a unique sound I really like. But a lot of the ones on the american iTunes are crappy redone versions of the originals, so be cautious if you get any. Also, please review, my review count went down on chapter 12 dramatically than from what it was on 11. I hope you know that reviews really motivate me to keep writing, and it always makes me really happy to see that someone reiewed. Even if it's only criticsm. Anyway, Vegi-boy out. See you all this weekend for the next chapter!_

**Okay, here are the reviews...**_  
_

**Review: Nice chapter, it was straight to the point like all the other chapters. I see you've improved alot on your sentence writing, keep it up.**

**Me: Glad to hear you say that, thanks for the compliment.**

**Review: "Well, I think the prince can handle himself. I hear he has a power level of over 9000. "What 9000! There's no way that can be right!" Awesome, just awesome. I myself try to insert this line in my story as much as I can. It never gets old.**

**Me: "It's over 8000!" "Vegito... You did it wrong. No I didn't Nappa... no I didn't."**

**And that's everything that I felt needed addressing.**


	14. The End of an Arc

**The Legend of Bardock**

**An End of an Arc**

_Well guys, it's been an interesting first… "season" you could call it. I decided to call this saga, "The Kanassian Saga." This chapter will be very short, mainly just an ending for everything that has happened. After this chapter, instead of reviewing the chapter, I would like the reviewers to review on the whole season, instead of just this chapter. In addition, if anyone is interested, next week, instead of posting a new chapter, I will be editing each chapter and updating them. I am also going to start a new story called: The Legend of Bardock (Revised). This will be the same as this story, but each saga will be a chapter, so it will be updated after every saga. I thought this sounded like a good idea. I would like to thank all of you guys who have read my story, and especially those reviewers who helped me along the way. This story would not have been possible without you, and I hope this story will continue to grow in popularity, viewers, favorites, likes, and especially reviewers. I also thought I should put that you shouldn't be afraid to review as a guest, if that is what is stopping you. I would like to announce my review goal; I would like to have 200 reviews by the end of the second saga. I know you guys can help me, so please do! In addition, sorry for any late chapters that have left you all wondering what's going on. My school can be pretty rigorous sometimes. Either leaving me bogged with schoolwork or too tired to write. I sincerely apologize for any late chapters that I am sure will come and have already been put out. Well, now that I am done with my little spiel (Yeah, vocab word), I will get to the chapter. Here is he very short Chapter 14 of the Legend of Bardock, and the conclusion to The Kanassian Saga, An End of an Arc._

* * *

Bardock closed the space pod's hatch and prepared for take-off.

"No! Not this time!" Bardock said, and quickly held his hands to his ears. The voice was muffled, and not deafening to Bardock this time. He got prepared for take-off, and the space pod took off into space. Bardock reclined, waiting for the sleep gas to kick in. Well, reclined as much as one could in a tiny little sphere. Without warning, Bardock was hit with a wave of blinding light. He suddenly felt rocked about as if his space ship was crashing, or running through an asteroid field. He felt cold, as if space had enveloped around him. Suddenly he was standing face to face with Frieza. The frost demon looked… different, yet somehow, Bardock knew it was him. The frost demon razed his finger and shot a death beam straight at Bardock. Without even knowing what was happening, he unconsciously blocked it.

"What... just happened?" Bardock thought, "I didn't block that… yet I did. What's going on? I know this is another vision, but this one is different from the rest."

"You filthy monkey! You will pay! I will slaughter your son in front of your eyes and then you!" Frieza screamed in a fit of rage.

"No! You are the one who will be paying Frieza! Now die!" Bardock shouted. Yet something held him back. "Darn, that wasn't even me that shouted that. It's like I'm possessing another me's body. Why can't I attack Frieza! He has to pay with his life!" He turned behind him. There he saw his son Kakarot. He looked like he was angry. With him. "Kakarot… what…" Bardock began. But then he saw something in the distance. He saw a plethora of mystical orange spheres. He was so lost now. But as soon as the vision started, it had ended.

"What does it mean? I can never determine exactly what these mean. Do they symbolize something, or will that actually happen? Agh, no matter I need to find someone who can help me control these visions. I'll ask Melokan, he can probably help. I won't have much to do when I get back to Meat, besides train I suppose." He smiled. "Thing is, I don't really want the surprises of the future ruined for me. That's half the fun in life." He gently closed his eyes and awaited the moment that he would step into the red sky of Planet Meat and wait for something. He didn't know what, but something would happen that he would need to be called to do. His brain drifted calmly into sleep, the gas overtaking his mind once again.

* * *

_Well, that's it! I promised it would be short. Everything I wanted to say was stated at the top, so if you forgot… read it again. :p_

_Now, I got many reviews after the last update, and I hope to exceed that number this time. Here are some I feel would be good to answer. (Those who review and aren't guests, you know I always respond to your review in a PM, but I feel it is good to share it with everyone, especially guests, if it is important for them to know or are asking the same question)._

**Review: ****"Your power level has to be over 9000." These jokes are priceless. I liked the battle as well. Don't cut people off, it's rude. I wonder if you'll prevent Gohan's death by telling him the full moon detail and also what your plan is with the scouter. There's some kind of suspense in every chapter.**

**Me: "Nappa! There are over 9000 examples of suspense in this story." **

"**But Vegeta… That's more examples than I left in the entire show!"**

"**Maybe because I killed you in about 7 episodes."**

"**But you won't do this in this story will you? Right Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta?"**

"**Shut up Nappa. We'll see." (See what I did there, added another example of suspense). :)**

**Review: ****A few little tips. Perhaps change up the summary: ' I have plans for this, and I will go through the Buu saga. I WILL BE GOOD WITH UPDATES, I update every week. Please leave constructive criticism, in a review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks.'  
I'm just saying that the fic looks much more appealing to the eye without that in there. If you're good with updates, that can be seen by how many chapters/words you have published. Not that I'm telling you how to do your story, just a suggestion. Also if you really need to have that, maybe put it down in an Author's Note at the bottom.  
Now some grammatical issues...  
You're doing this with dialogue: "Bardock" A disembodied voice called softly.  
That sentence should be: "Bardock," a disembodied voice called softly.  
Note the comma... when closing dialogue, there should always be some sort of punctuation.  
This: "Don't question your superior's soldier!"  
Should be: "Don't question your superiors, soldier!"  
You had an apostrophe in there which I assume was meant to indicate possession... 'your' is already a possessive word, so there's no need for the apostrophe. There's also the comma that was missing.  
Other than that, from what I could pick up it seemed okay. Don't take this review the wrong way though; you asked for constructive criticism and you got it.  
Also I haven't read further into your fic as of yet, so I don't know if these errors were repeated, fixed or simply one-off's. Regardless of what they are, as a fellow writer (who's too lazy to log in at the moment), I highly recommend fixing them.**

**Me: Hey man, thanks for the great review! Very long and detailed. I did change the summary according to a couple of your suggestions if you noticed. I said I update weekly because I know it is a rampant problem for readers who find a great story and they have no idea when it will be updated, or even if it will be updated. As for the grammatical issues, I am completely aware. I also know how the grammatical structure works, but I have not found the time to change them, I will be doing it next weekend though. My typing is not very good, which is why those mistakes happen, it's not for a lack of knowledge. Also keep in mind that I don't have help from anyone else, I do writing, brainstorming, and editing by myself, so I am bound to slip up once in a while. And I definitely don't take the review the wrong way, thanks for the constructive criticism, and I hope you keep reviewing.**

**Review:** **I really love the way you describe certain scenes in your story, it kind of brings it more into life, particularly when Bardock was dreaming and all that. The chapter was good, everything was well written and top of the range. But I feel that you could've done more with Gohan gaining Bardock's trust, I don't know but I feel there's something that was missing in that scene, even the choice of words for Gohan felt like he was kind of a teenager, or in his middle ages. He didn't speak like the old man that he was. And also on the fight I don't think that Gohan would catch Bardock off guard like that as he believes in a fair fight. I think you could've added a few small traits of Gohan in this chapter. Other than that everything in this chapter is up to the bar and I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Me: Thank you for the compliment. The scene at the very beginning was actually a reference to the Robert Frost poem, with the two roads diverging in a yellow wood. I didn't go too much into Bardock gaining Gohan's trust because I felt like it was an insignificant part of the story. I realize that Gohan does not sound much like an old man. This is mainly because I am not an old man, and have trouble personifying one. I run into this problem with Planthorr too. In the fight, Gohan did not catch Bardock off guard. Bardock stood there and let it hit him, because as I am sure we all know, the saiyans have a nasty habit of loving to show off. I didn't add more traits for Gohan because he is a very minor character, he will show up in at most, 3 chapters, and I can promise you, this fic will be WAY longer than that. I am estimating… Well gosh I don't even know. Could be 300 chapters the way it's looking right now. (Lol, just finished reading gates of fire, th book about the 300 spartans. What a coincidence). But hey, I'm happy to write and share what my universe of Dragon ball looks like. I even have an idea for post DBZ to replace GT. **

**Review: I feel you should only keep every transformation till SSJ 2(Gohan being the only one to use it) Assuming Gohan is even born and the Cell Saga even happens. And maybe make it a half breed only transformation while full blooded saiyans get a transformation that looks like SSJ 4...I don't know a Complete Saiyan?**

**Me: I will not be making any alterations to the basic principles such as how people transform, or what their transformations are. I am considering adding one in in the GT saga that would kind of replace 4, since I have decided I am changing everything in GT. Yes, Gohan will definitely be born. No he will not be as important as he was in canon. I refuse to let him be full of hype and to only have him be a total let down. He will be a character more like Piccolo or Tien or Krillin. He will have some significance, but I am definitely not giving him his own transformation, mainly because I feel his character sucks and he doesn't deserve it. Sorry to all the Gohan fans out there, but I am not one. Don't forget, Raditz and Bardock are in the midst now. What will happen to those guys? (Ooh, another cliff-hanger). And yes, the Cell saga will most certainly happen, it is my favorite saga. (Except for how Gohan beats Cell… but you know… It doesn't have to happen like that in here.) The Cell saga is going to be very different from the real canon. (Smiles evilly) Yes very different. (Ha-ha, got you again with a cliff-hanger).**


	15. The Ironic Mistake

**The Legend of Bardock**

**The Ironic Mistake**

_Hello, I am back with another chapter. I am late, I know. Sorry. My family was being TOO FRICKING LOUD FOR ME TO WRITE! Yeah, had a pretty stupid weekend, but I don't want to bore you with that. Anyway, I don't have much to say, I have gotten many positive responses regarding the first saga, so I am happy about that. The Legend of Bardock: Sagas Edition is up as well. Though I don't know why you would go back and re-read it. Maybe you are one of those people who like to do that. Well anyway, here goes! Chapter 15 and Chapter One of the Space Adventures Saga, The Ironic Mistake._

* * *

Bardock laughed to himself as he watched Space Hulu in his pod. He was watching an anime show called "Baka and Test." Apparently it was hilarious, because he couldn't stop laughing. Sure te characters were wimpy and the plot kind of dumb, but it was funny as heck. He wasn't sleeping because the gas was out, so he and no choice but to just sit there and wait. His pod hadn't had a refill on sleeping gas for a while, so it was no surprise. He was surprised that he actually liked it, he would never have watched something like this before, but as his personality was changing, so was everything else about him.

"I must be getting soft… But this is hilarious!" Bardock thought.

Just as the 5th episode was over, Bardock heard the voice come over the system, "APPROACHING PLANET YARDRAT, PREPARE TO LAND."

Bardock's ears ringing, he turned off the TV and put his chair back into the upright position. "Finally I'm almost there. That took long enough. I can't wait to see Raditz again, when I… Wait Planet Yardrat!? What the heck!" Sure enough, Bardock looked out the window and saw the dark green and black atmosphere of Yardrat. Definitely not Planet Meat. "What is going on? I must have entered the wrong coordinates! But the system is supposed to tell me… AGH! I covered my ears! Dang it! The one time I actually cover my ears…"

_(Flashback)_

"_No! Not this time!" Bardock said, and quickly held his hands to his ears. The voice was muffled, and not deafening to Bardock this time. He got prepared for take-off, and the space pod took off into space._

_(End Flashback)_

"Dang it! The one time I actually cover my ears… And why the FRICKING HECK is there NO VOICE CONTROL IN THIS POD!?"

Bardock was seething angry. He had never even heard of the planet he was landing on before, so he didn't know whether the atmosphere was breathable. Saiyan's could breathe on almost any planet, but there was that almost.

He shouted to himself, "Son of a s$%^ B()&^. What the f&^%$() f# $! Is g*&^% on! Why in &^%$ &*()*^#$ name is this s^&() happening! F*&%$ my c% ! #$ life! And all these ^%#^ can just &*($$ because I ^%#^9 ^&^*( hate this b #$$%^! It's Like %$))*& ^$$6*(&(^ time, it has to f%^& itself ^%9). Well you know what!? f^&(&0 this and s(^$& your m*&$%& with a ^%&* ^%*%!"

Content with letting his anger out Bardock calmed down.

"BREATHEABLE ATMOSPHERE DETECTED. SAFE TO LAND."

Bardock let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that. It would be embarrassing and really bad if he died from mistakenly landing on a planet with non-breathable air. The planet cut through the smoky atmosphere, crashing down on one of the lighter portions of the planet. Bardock, now over his momentary lapse of self-control and self-induced rage, exited the pod and jumped out of his hole…

"AAH!" A pink alien screamed as a saiyan suddenly appeared in front of him. The rest of the aliens surrounding the hole all ran away in terror, not even stopping to get a good look at Bardock, or his perplexed face.

"Run for your lives!" "It's the end!" "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Aliens yelled and screamed all over.

"Well," Bardock started, "I guess I'm more like the alien now. Hehe. Hey!" He shouted, "I'm not going to hurt you! I am just… a… traveler who… uh… accidently got lost and stopped at the wrong planet! You don't need to be afraid; I'm not going to eat you or anything."

All the aliens stopped running. Slowly, the reproached Bardock, studying him intently. The saiyan was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Then, a pink alien who looked older than the rest came up to him. He bowed to him in a weird way and addressed him.

"Hello. I am sorry if we confused you. We have been very wary of outsiders recently. My name is Udon. I am the leader and elder of this village. You said you haven't come here for anything?"

"Hello Udon. My name is Bardock. That it correct, I came here by mistake." Bardock repeated the bow to the elder.

"I see. How is it you came upon our planet?"

"Well, my (stupid) spaceship (fricking) malfunctioned and stuck me on this (stinking) planet."

"Ah. Then would you be in need of a place to stay?" Udon asked.

"I don't think that would be necessary, but I probably won't be leaving for a few days. My space pod cannot get off the ground without having a few days to recharge."

"Very well, you can stay with me."

"No really that's fine…"

"I will introduce you to my son Soba. Can you instant transmit?"

"Insta-what?"

"Never mind, come on, my home is this way, at the top of that hill."

Udon indicated a house on top of a low plateau. The crowd dispersed and went back to their lives. As Bardock looked back, he could see that his space pod had landed right in the street with a lot of buildings Bardock assumed to be their housing. When they neared the house, another pink alien came running out of the house. He looked to be a teenager or young man.

"Father, who is this? Why does he look so strange?" The youth asked. He looked at Bardock square in the face. "Who are you? I demand you answer me!"

"Soba, do not act like that. You must be respectful of guests, no matter how strange. I am sure if he wants to he will tell us about him in due time."

"Yes father." The young Alien named Soba responded.

Bardock looked at the exchange, then shrugged and stuck out his hand. "Hi I'm Bardock."

Soba looked at the hand. "I… don't want it." He said, very confused.

"I am not giving you anything, I am just… asking you non-verbally to shake my hand."

"Oh, uh, why?" Soba asked.

"It's… a custom to say hello, or that you trust someone."

Soba smiled. "Oh okay." He held Bardock's hand in his and shook it hard up and down, side to side, and every direction in between vigorously.

"Okay… Close enough." Bardock thought.

Udon walked into the house, and were followed by his guest and his son. "Oh I completely forgot to ask! Do you have any things with you?"

Bardock shook his head. "No I don't."

"Okay. You can sleep over there." Udon indicated a stone slab with a cloth of sorts draped over it.

Bardock looked to it then around the room. To his surprise, there was only one room in the house, it appeared that it was used for everything. "Thank you for your hospitality." Bardock smiled.

"Of course, it is our pleasure." Udon smiled back. "Welcome to our planet Yardrat."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"So you add the eleven and carry the one." Planthorr instructed.

"Like this?" Raditz asked as he added the two numbers.

"Very good Raditz. Nice job." Planthorr praised his student again.

"Thanks Mr. Pee." Raditz responded.

"It's so cute how he calls me Mr. P" Planthorr thought, "My name must be too complicated to remember for him.

If only he knew that a certain Kanassian was teaching him, "other things" (If you catch my drift) not related to real education at all. Such as bathroom humor.

"So what's the answer?"

"Umm… 1006?"

"Oh," Planthorr laughed, "You had it right, but you are reading it upside down."

"Oh ok… so it's 9001 then?"

"Good."

"_Frieza Frieza Frieza…" _Planthorr's scouter was going off.

"Ugh, I really have to change that ringtone." Planthorr picked up the scouter. "Bardock, what are you doing? Are you still on earth? Yardrat? No I've never heard of it. How did you get there? Oh that's weird. I wonder how that happened. I will have to analyze the pod when you get back, which I am sure you will. Okay, thank you for letting me know what happened. Yup. Raditz is learning well. The Kanassians seem to really like him. Actually, a new Kanassian was just born too. Oh no, they are born asexually. How did that work? It's… kind of… uh complicated. Yeah you wouldn't get it. Anyway, I have to get back to your son, I think he is struggling with his math."

"So a triangle has 3 sides, a square has 4 sides, a rectangle has 5 sides…"

"Okay, bye." Planthorr put the scouter down. "Bardock really has changed, I can hear it in is voice." Planthorr thought.

(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))(((-)))

"Well this bites. At least I was fortunate enough to land on a planet with people as nice as this. This stone is really hard though. Whatever. Maybe this could be a blessing in disguise. If that's possible." Bardock soon fell into the embrace of sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"_Son of a fruit basket! What the flying frog is going on! Why in Samuel Adam's name is this snot happening! Fling my croaking life! And all these butt sores can just disappear because I really really hate this butter! It's like every happy-dancey time just has to flip itself away! Well you know what!? Forget this and shred your mattress with a dull razor!"_

* * *

_Yes well, I hope you guys liked that chapter, sorry it's out late, school is winding down to semester finals and I am getting a crap-ton of work. So Many TFS references this chapter, just because they seemed to work perfectly. I still got my over 9000 joke in there too. I am thinking about doing one every chapter. Maybe not. I'll see what I feel like. I am not familiar with how Yardrats are presented in other stories, or how you have seen them, but for the purposes of this story, they will all be pink, and about 6 inches shorter than Bardock. I will describe them and the Planet in more detail next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and will come back for chapter 16 in the Legend of Bardock, The Ultimate Technique. Now reviews! And if you don't review, Bardock will murder your face and then the rest of you. Slowly. Painfully. You'll wish you reviewed. Trust me. Bardock is that mean. Plus he is at my command. He literally hangs on my every word. So haha. But seriously review. Please. I did get a lot of reviews last chapter, so thank you._

**Review:****Looking forward to the next arc. Season gets an 8/10 review. Hopefully more action in S2.**

**Me: 8/10. Not too bad. Not too bad. I think there will be more action, but the way DBZ usually goes is a lot of character development and non-action scenes with a couple fights scattered around that all lead up to one epic conclusion. However, I like fight-scenes too, so I will hopefully be able to weave more into the story. **

**Review: ****I'm just wandering but will Bardock go ssj sometime in the future and progress like Goku and Vegeta?**

**Me: Yes, eventually he will have to go ssj to have any hope of keeping up. As shown, every saiyan has the potential to go ssj, they just have to be strong enough.**


	16. Problems of Yardrat (Over 9000! Special)

**The Legend of Bardock **

**The Problems of Yardrat (Over 9000! Special)**

_I know I said it would be called "The Ultimate Technique" but after writing it, the plot did not go as I expected.. but better! Well Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that my story (much to my surprise) is becoming fairly popular and well-known, much to my genuine surprise. Thank you to all those who spread the word of my story and who read, review, or just contribute a view/viewer number. As of last chapter, I think you will all be pleased to know that I have now totaled Over Nine THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNDD ! Views to the Legend of Bardock. I have almost 100 reviews too, which frankly came as a huge shock to me as I thought my story would only be enjoyed by a select few people, but it is now seeming to flourish more than I ever thought possible, so I thank you all for that. 98 reviews as of now total. Not to mention that last chapter, I got 13 reviews! That makes me ecstatic! I hope I get just as many, and more as I continue. Well, not that that isn't amazing, but now, I would like to present to you the Over 9000! Special of the Legend of Bardock, The Problems of Yardrat._

* * *

"Ow my back…" Bardock woke up and grumbled groggily. His spine wasn't use to sleeping on bare rocks.

"Hello!" Soba chimed as he came up to Bardock, "We have some food for you."

"Really? Thanks." Bardock took the plate Soba was holding. Not to his surprise, but to his disappointment, he fund that there was not much food, just few egg looking things and some strips of meat. Bardock tipped the plate up to his mouth and dumped the food in while. Soba looked on in surprise.

"Wow you can eat that much?" He asked in awe.

"Yep. I don't mean to be rude… but do have more"

Soba nodded, "Of course. We Yardrats eat a lot. Would you like to eat with us?"

Bardock nodded, "Yeah, I'll be a minute though."

Soba nodded in acknowledgement and walked back to the small table in the middle of the house. He saw that Udon was sitting at it already, and Soba was just joining. They looked like they were waiting for him, so he hurriedly got up, did some trunk twists to loosen up his back muscles, and joined them at the table. To his dismay, a pile of food as large as him lay on the table. His mouth watered in anticipation.

"Hello Bardock, did you sleep well?"

In his head Bardock was thinking, "Heck no, I was sleeping on a rock! Literally! My back feels terrible!"

But he instead replied, "Yes, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality."

"Really, there is no need to thank me, I am this town's elder, it is my duty."

Soba broke in, "Can we eat now? I'm starving!"

"Yes Soba, go ahead."

All three of them started shoving food in their mouths very quickly, leaving no speck of food on the table by the time they were finished. This time, both Bardock and the Yardrats were amazed as the other shoved food in their mouth as fast as the other. They had not expected this. This was quite a turn of events for the Yardrats.

"Wow, that was good!" Bardock said.

"Thank you." Udon responded.

"So," Bardock started, "I was wondering what it was I will be doing here for three days. It could be more, I don't know."

"Hm. Would you mind staying here for a while? I need to discuss something with the other leaders of the town and I would like you not to scare the other Yardrats."

"Okay. Sounds good." Bardock replied and he got up to go lay back down on his "comfortable" stone slab. "Oh, but would it be okay to go outside and get some exercise for a little bit? I won't attract attention."

"Hm, okay, just not for long." Udon compromised.

As When Bardock was out of earshot, Udon whispered to Soba, "Keep him hidden. I trust him… but you know what will happen if anyone else sees him."

"Yes father." Soba responded, nervous, yet confident.

As Udon got a bag from his bedside, a knock came at his door. He went to answer it, and standing there, were four large Yardrats with uniforms.

"Everyone in this house is under arrest." The lead one said.

_**The Legend of Bardock will be right back, don't touch your remote!**_

_*Zooms in on family watching a slow-mo football game*_

"Dad, my computer is so slow." A teenage girl who goes to, "STATE" college complained.

"What's da matter?" The dad responded, rolling his eyes.

"It's just old. Let's go to the store and get a new one." She reached for the keys, meaning she apparently wanted to drop everything she was doing and just go buy a thousand dollar computer right then and there.

The dad stopped her from reaching the keys. "Fix it online at ."

The girl rolled her eyes, " ?" She rolled her eyes again, in the other direction.

"PCMatic is a free download that boosts performance and a lot more." The dad responded. "That's PCMatic… .com. PCMatic can make this faster, but you also have a virus." He continued. "But PCMatic with super shield makes sure you never get another virus again. Look here, PCMatic sees you're also freezing right?"

The girl rolled her eyes again. "It's really sloooww, and I have to restart it a llllooooot." She rolled her eyes, yet again.

"PCMatic can fix all that with a click of a button."

The girl gaped as if she just won the lottery. "Hwoooww, thanks to PCMatic, my computer is running a llllooooot faster!" She looked kind of surprised, and rolled her eyes again, "And the virus is gone!"

"Online video should be faster too." The PCMatic guru responded, "PCMatic also boosted your internet speed."

"Well can PCMatic keep my computer running this way?"

"PCMatic runs automatically and sends a report to your inbox."

The girl rolled her eyes again, "Well thanks to PCMatic, I guess I don't need a new computer! And we can get back to the game."

They both resumed watching their college, supposedly "STATE" battle another college in football.

_**And now we're back, with The Legend of Bardock.**_

_(AN: Why does this feel like an episode of Avatar The Last Airbender? I know there were episodes that had a commercial break with that exact same line before the commercials. More than one.)_

"Bardock we have to go!" Soba yelled, a little louder than he should have.

"Hey you! Stop!" One of the Yardrats yelled to them. But Soba had other plans. Soba blasted a hole in his house. "Bardock let's go!"

"Okay, after you."

Soba flew out of the house followed by Bardock. "You can fly!?" Bardock yelled to him, "And use energy!?"

"Yes. If you don't mind, they will gain on us if we don't hurry. Just trust me, we can't let them catch us."

Bardock looked back. He saw two of the uniformed Yardrats following them, and gaining.

"Alright." He blasted ahead of Soba. Leaving Soba no options to keep up with him other than Instant Transmission. He merely performed the technique multiple time while following Bardock, losing their pursuers before long. They slowed down, and stopped in an area with multiple rock formations that would be easy to hide in, as there was much vegetation around as well.

"Okay, would you mind explaining what is going on?" Bardock said to Soba, impressed that he could keep up with him, and oblivious that he use instant transmission.

"Well… I can't be sure, but I have a pretty good guess. I'll give you the whole story."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My village had always been an open and trusting one. We were the center of commerce for many other surrounding towns and villages. But another village got tired of that. They wanted our influence and power over the region. So they started a war with us. It lasted for over 30 years. Eventually, people even forgot what they were fighting over. All the surrounding villages had to pick a side to be on. Unfortunately, most chose the invading side, probably because of bribery. The war eventually came to a close when we were at out last hundred warriors. We were on the brink of wiping out our own race. But luckily they came to an agreement. The invaders, due to their slightly stringer force, would control most of the government, while we would still have somewhat of a foothold. My father, Udon, is the son of one of the last warriors from that battle-ridden era, and he inherited his position as leader of the judges, a group of people that make the laws and uphold them. But the invaders got to have the role of officers who do the dirty work, so my father and his associates have next to no power against them, because the leader of all of them is one of the invading army's descendants. He can basically do whatever he wants. And since we have gotten taken over, the new government does not want someone to take advantage of them in their weakness; they shun all outsiders… especially aliens. However, my father still believes it right to welcome anyone, and often breaks the law to help people. But when you crashed down in front of those people yesterday… someone saw you and reported it, and that my father took you in. He probably took you in knowing full well he would get caught and punished… I think it is his way of showing how stupid the law is, and rebelling against it. So now, we will have to wait for a few days until we can go back, I don't want to see you get in trouble or be unable to leave this planet. But I can assure you no matter what explanation you give… they would not listen. And they would even go as far as to kill you too. They have an army of over 9000 soldiers, as we Yardrats usually breed fast. I brought you out here so you could stay until you need to leave, and then I will get my father back. Somehow. The only problem is that they probably already took in your spaceship."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright old man. Don't think you're getting out of this. Alive. We'll all be glad to finally see you gone." An officer of the government said before violently throwing his limp body into an open and waiting cell. "And don't worry, we will find your son too. And you will be able to see him very soon. In the afterlife." He and another officer laughed as they walked out of their prison, leaving Udon broken and battered on the floor of his cell.

_AN (for commercial): I really hate that commercial. Really really hate it. If you haven't seen it, look it up on YouTube, you will hate it too. And yes, the girl's sweatshirt says, "STATE" on it. I have never heard of "STATE" college. The acting SUCKS! They say the word PCMatic a total of 14 times. I did cut off the tail end of the commercial in this version though. There are just so many things wrong with it, I had to say it. There are more, but I won't go into them. I would also like to note that I don not necessarily support the product. Or "dislike" it. I have to say it in quotes._

* * *

_And that concludes the Over 9000! Special. Again, thanks from the bottom of my heart to all those favoriters (is that a word?), followers, and reviewers of my story and me, as well as all you other readers and Guests out there. As always, please review, I would really appreciate it! I just thought I should let everyone know that I have thought through right now to canon Dragon Ball Z, and even past that, I think I will be doing something else in the place of Dragon Ball GT after Dragon Ball Z is finished. Because I hate GT, and will never write about it unless it is to make fun of it. Haha (lolz). If you don't like it… well too bad I'm the author. I will now assert my dominance over you by relaxing my arm on your head. Do you fell dominance asserted over you yet? No? Hey Bardock come here and knock some sense into these people… And while you're at it, tell 'em to review too! _

_Well I should think you all know what comes next by now right? First I will start with one I forgot to include a few chapters ago._

**Review: ****Oh my gosh...this story just made my day. I've been trying to find a good Bardock fanfic for a while now, and lo and behold! I find this gem. Can't wait to keep reading! Keep up the good work.**

**Me: I am glad you liked it that much. This was actually inspired by another story I read a long time ago, but I couldn't find it again, making me want to re-create it… and better. This is actually not similar at all to that story, just inspired by it. So don't try to find it, because you won't recognize it even if you do. (Ahem and I want you to read this one Ahem).**

**Review: ****Funny chapter, both with Bardock cursing the computer in his pod and little Raditz learning math and being so adorable. X3. Please continue.**

**Me: Not gonna lie, but I have no idea what X3 means. Not that I am criticizing you, but could someone please tell me? Anyway, I try to blend in some humor while sticking to the plot and adding in points like the scenes with Raditz that make you go, "Yep, I can see that happening in DBZ." And that are just plain cute. It adds a nice diversity in the story, in my opinion. Another thing that I think is funny, again, no one take this the wrong way, But I think it's hilarious that people keep saying to please continue in the reviews despite the constant reassurance that I will. Hm… maybe people aren't reading the review section… But I will most certainly continue. I should just take it like I am glad that you guys care enough to specifically ask me to continue huh?**

**Review: ****DUDE! Most awesome chapter EVER! Couldn't stop laughing at the Frieza ringtone.**

**Me: Thanks bro I was honestly debating for two minutes whether the ringtone should be, "Frieza Frieza Frieza." Using the TFS reference, or have it be, "Tokusentai Tokusentai TOKUSENTAI!" The reason being that I actually have both of those saved on my phone as legitimate ringtones. I laugh every time I hear it; it remains the only thing I like to hear when a phone rings.**

**Review: ****The chapter was good, but there were some typo's in the chapter, I know you want to submit every chapter as quick as possible but always keep an eye out on typo's because there were quite a few of them. You haven't done any typo errors since the first few chapters so there must be a reason for the typo errors.**

**Me: Darn right I want to get out every chapter as quickly as I can! However, there were many more distractions than usual around when I was writing, so that's probably why. I will fix it when I put it into the Sagas Edition. (That's how I will refer to the legend of Bardock: Sagas Edition from now on). I will definitely try to avoid typos, I think I have done pretty well for the time constraints placed on me, and that I don't waste time with a beta reader.**

**Review: This is a great chapter. But I think I just read Sagas Edition for now on. **

**Me: Cool with me if it's cool with you.**

**Review: They don't have to be strong Goku jr. only had a power level of 89 and transformed which is completely unfair! Seriously! They made the legendary transformation a joke.**

**Me: I honestly don't know what you are referring to… but I will assume it is Goku jr. as in the one that briefly appears in Dragon Ball GT. I have no idea if he had a power level of 89 or not… but…I am going to assume that every movie or episode not directly in the series where someone transforms into a super saiyan with a ridiculously low power level is non-canon. This includes the Episode of Bardock.**

**Bardock: "Hey What the heck!?"**

**Me: I'm sorry, but… it was non-canon.**

**Bardock: Pft jealous.**

**Me: Well yes but anyway, As for Goten and Kid Trunks, I will assume that they had a power level high enough to transform. My logic for this is quite simple. It seems that saiyan's power almost always comes from their parents. For example, Vegeta had a higher power level because King Vegeta did, and Kakarot and Raditz had low levels because, I will assume, that when Bardock… "made them" for lack of a better term to use on a fanfiction site, he had a lower power level because he hadn't had as many near-death injuries, meaning he wouldn't have gotten as many zenkais and not been as powerful. I think that to become a super saiyan, you're power level would have to be over 100,000ish. I am getting this number because Goku was at 300,000 when he transformed, Vegeta… I don't know how strong he was, but it was probably less than 300,000, my guess is somewhere around 200,000. And who knows how strong exactly Goten and Kid Trunks is. In addition, you are supposed to have a need, until Trunks and Goten butchered it, which I will probably change in here since it was specifically stated by Goku multiple times that to transform, you need a need, not a want, and you don't transform by raising your power level. I will take this as fact because, as the "creator" of the transformation, I think he would know how it worked. **


	17. Heartbreak

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Heartbreak**

_Wow chapter 17! When I first started writing this, I never even considered it would become this long, let alone what I am planning for now. First and foremost, I said last chapter that I don't waste time with a beta reader. That is true. However, a very awesome individual has volunteered his services to beta read for the Sagas Edition. 41 pages of editing, and that's just for the first saga. Quite a trooper he is. I will continue to get these chapters out to you as quickly as is possible, and on the same weekly basis. So, I would like to officially welcome DarkCarnival220 to my "team" as my Sagas Edition beta reader. Now, I have finals this week, but I have the next 2 weeks after that off from school, so I should be able to get quite a few chapters out in those two weeks. I am also going to stop asking you guys to review, because at this point, if you want to you will, and if not, there is no other way I can convince you. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate those of you who do review any less though. On another note, while humor is great and fun, I feel like I may have been going a tad over board and taken away from the story. But that doesn't mean I won't include humor, because it is a large part of my writing style. Now, drum roll please! It's time for chapter 17 of The Legend of Bardock, Heartbreak._

* * *

Bardock rolled onto his side and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times before opening them completely. It was still night.

"Gotta pee!" Bardock urgently thought as he stood up and ran away from his and Soba's makeshift camp to relive himself. As he was about to stop though, he heard a faint sound. He couldn't make it out however, so he went closer. It was Soba. He was sitting down crying his eyes out.

"Poor guy." Bardock thought, "He must be so distraught over his father." Bardock was about to leave him in peace, when Soba looked over his shoulder.

"Uh… Bardock, hi." Soba sniffed. "I wasn't crying."

"Okay." Bardock said, for lack of a better answer. He wasn't exactly the best listener and comforter, due to his violent saiyan background.

"I am just… very worried about my father." Soba said to Bardock. "He has been ill for a while now, and very frail. I am… concerned to say the least, of what they might do to him."

Bardock just nodded, not knowing how to help Soba.

"Well… I am going back to camp Bardock." Soba said, suddenly looking very tired, and even more downcast than before. He walked away, a gloomy vibe radiating off him like smoke off a fire.

"I hope he'll be okay." Bardock whispered to himself after Soba was out of earshot. "We need a plan, we can't just have his father be executed." Bardock pulled down his pants to pee. "In the morning I'll think of something. I still need to know more about this to know what to do. And honestly, this sounds like more than I could have bargained for. Hopefully it is just a misunderstanding and we can do this quick and easy, but I have a feeling it is going to be something much worse than that." Having finished, Bardock briskly walked back to camp to catch up on his sleep, which, unfortunately for him, included his back, and another large, cold stone.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Bardock… Bardock wake up!" Soba whispered to him in an increasingly loud voice. "Bardock!"

He awoke with a start, the sunlight shining brightly through the yellow trees of the yellow planet. Before now, Bardock hadn't realized how much of this planet was yellow. But it hadn't been yellow before.

"Uh… Soba? Why is everything yellow?"

"I'll explain later. We are being pursued." Bardock immediately sat up.

"By those same guys from yesterday? How did they find us?"

"Actually they are different people. And I found this." Soba held up a poster, also colored yellow in the bright morning sun. On it, were two faces. His and Soba's. He continued to scan the page. On the bottom were 5 words:

"Reward for capture: 1,700,000 Uins."

"Soba… a few questions. How much is 1,700,000 Uins?"

"Bardock, in a minute." Soba whispered. A shout could be heard behind Soba. "Bardock, grab my shoulder."

Bardock complied, and before he knew what had happened, he was on a completely different part of the planet. The large sun was directly overhead, instead of on the horizon.

"And that just raised another question…" Bardock said, utterly shocked.

"Okay, we should be safe here." Soba said. "So I will answer any and all questions you have."

"Okay, first, how much is 1,7000,000 Uins?"

"A lot Bardock. More wealth than anyone on the planet probably has."

"Hm. I see. And, why are we up for bounty, and lastly, who put us up for bounty?"

"I assume it was the leader of the government I told you about who did it, and as for why, that would be many reasons. Primarily being that we ran away from an arrest, in their eyes, "proving" our guilt, which in this case, would be guilt of hospitality to an alien, this as I mentioned was forbidden."

"Okay. And lastly… How did we teleport!"

Soba smiled or the first time in a day, inwardly happy to show off his race's prized technique. "It is not 'teleporting' it is called Instant Transmission."

"Insta-what?"

"Instant Transmission. It allows you to move instantaneously to anywhere near an energy signature. In other words, you can transport your body to anywhere near another person or creature as long as you can sense their energy."

"That's amazing! But… I don't understand what you mean by, "sensing energy"?"

Soba did not look shocked, but he had expected someone with an energy signature as remarkable as Bardock's to be able to sense energy. "It is quite simple really. You just… Okay maybe it isn't so simple."

Bardock reached for the scouter on his head. "I don't need to sense energy though, I have one of these."

"What are those?"

"It is called a scouter, they sense the energy from an opponent and compare it to your own. So it would be just as good as sensing energy."

Bardock realized that this was helping to keep Soba's mind off of his father, so he was going to keep going on this for a while.

"No actually it wouldn't. For example… forgive me, but I know you are not exactly the traveler you say you are, but when you fight, what if your enemy was to move faster than your scouter could pick up? You wouldn't know where they were. However, if you were to sense energy, you would know where they were all the time. In addition, you can also tell if someone has good or bad intentions based on their energy."

Bardock was absolutely stunned. "You can do all that!?"

Soba nodded, "And the best part, is that with enough practice, you can instant transmit as well."

"Can you teach me how to do it? It sounds very intriguing. And also, how can you tell who I am?"

"I can sense a little more than your intentions, as I am particularly skillful at the energy sensing technique. And I could try to teach you, but we have to stop in a few hours, I came up with a plan to rescue my father, and it will start at sundown." A fierce determination burned in Soba's green eyes.

Bardock nodded. He was glad that Soba had come up with a plan, so that he didn't have to.

"Okay, first, set your device down, and sit across from me." Soba started. After Bardock complied, he continued, "Now, the energy that you would use to send out energy attacks, that is the same kind of energy. Bring a small amount into your hands. Good, now try to manipulate the energy, and feel it."

Bardock could easily manipulate energy, and he did. But instead of doing it regularly, he tried to feel it. It took a minute, but after a while of fierce concentration, he felt a little flicker in his mind. The he felt another flicker, in front of the other one. He opened his closed eyes, and saw Soba with a little energy in his hands too.

"You've got it." Soba said. "I honestly doubt you will get much further today. Just keep practicing that and feel out the energy, try to sense it without as much concentration."

Soba stood up, leaving Bardock to practice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bardock, you have been practicing for 5 hours." Soba yelled at him, to break him out of his concentration. "It is time to leave."

Bardock, who had been concentrating very hard on his energy, snapped out of it and stood up. "Thanks for the instruction, I can feel myself improving."

"Great. Now, grab my shoulder. I will instant transmit us to the capital building where my father is. Don't spike your energy, so we won't be detected by anyone else who can sense energy."

Bardock grabbed Soba's shoulder, and before he could possibly know it, they were behind a group of buildings in a shallow alley.

"Follow me." Soba whispered. They wound through a maze of buildings. Then, they stopped at a door. "Okay, here's the hard part." Soba whispered to Bardock, "We need to get through to the back of this building without alerting anyone. I need you to take out every one quickly, and without using energy."

Bardock smiled back. "Okay. I can do that."

Soba silently opened the door and the pair walked into a brightly lit facility, lined with white. They advanced slowly. As they rounded a corner, Bardock spotted a Yardrat in a uniform. More quickly than the guard or Soba could follow, he ran behind the guard and choked him until he was unconscious. Soba nodded his approval and they continued. To his surprise, they continued through the winding hallways of the building uncontested, almost reaching the back, when Soba suddenly stopped.

"It's a trap." He whispered. Bardock stopped as well.

"What? Why?"

"Something is wrong. No one is here when they should be… But how could they possibly have known about us coming?" Soba jumped and gasped, to horrified to say anything. "The body of the Yardrat guard. Someone saw it and told the guards up ahead to ready a trap and defend the leader."

Bardock cussed under his breath. "What do you want to do? It's your father we are trying to save, so you make the call."

Soba breathed heavily, weighing the options. "The guards were quite strong, in numbers; they may overwhelm you and me." Soba said. "But this could be the one chance we have to save my father."

"We have to move forward then." Bardock said. "On the bright side, we don't need to be quiet anymore, since they know we are here."

Soba nodded, a mixture of determination and woe a deathly mask on his face. The two heroes moved through the rest of the halls without meeting anyone else, until they finally arrived at the end of a hallway, where a door was located.

"This is it." Soba said. "They are waiting for us behind here. Be ready for anything."

Bardock nodded, determination also shining on his face.

With gusto, Bardock kicked open the door. Nothing anyone could have said would have prepared them for this. Inside the chamber, 300 guards stood waiting, all in fighting stances. In front of all of them, was the leader of the Yardrats, and he was smirking. Bardock knew that smirk, it was one he and so many others had worn in the Planet Trade Organization, and he had come to realize, that that smirk meant very bad news. Standing next to him, was the battered and bloody form of Udon.

"Father!" Soba cried out. Udon looked up and called back weakly. The leader of the Yardrats promptly slapped him across the face, and turned to face the two heroes again.

"Well well well, isn't this a huge surprise." He said sarcastically, "Soba and his new friend the alien. Let me introduce myself extraterrestrial scum, my name is Somen. I am the leader of the Yardrats of this city, and many others. I suppose you have come to rescue your father, isn't that right Soba? And you enlisted the help of this space trash." He looked loathingly at Udon and smiled evilly, "You know Udon, I have wanted to get rid of you for a long time now. Luckily, you have given me a perfect chance to be able to do it. And now, I can kill two… no three birds with one stone and kill you all where you stand. You are surrounded."

Bardock looked behind him and saw that, indeed, soldiers had lined up behind him and Soba, and had also entered fighting stances. He knew this was bad; these Yardrats could indeed overpower him eventually.

Somen continued, "And now, I can enact my plans to overthrow any opposition. You two should consider yourselves lucky, you are the first outsiders to hear of this revolution. I will take over all of Yardrat and kill all who oppose me. And there is nothing you can do. Strike me down, and you both will be killed on the spot. And don't think there aren't any more guards… because there are many more just itching for a fight. "Face it. I won and there is absolutely nothing you can do!"

Soba grimaced and his brain wretched. Indeed, this "game" had been going on far longer than Bardock was aware of. What they knew, however, was that he had indeed, won. There wasn't any reasonable way they could escape, and Soba knew that especially, as the army had some who were capable of instant transmission. They were at Somen's complete mercy, no matter how much the wished it wasn't so, and Bardock's brain was racing for a solution. He just hoped that they would imprison them, giving them a chance to escape. If they decided to execute them, then he would fight back to the death. Soba was only thinking about his father though, and how he could get him out.

"I will eliminate every possible threat, and everyone will swear allegiance to me and me only!" Somen continued, "I will kill everyone who doesn't! And no one stands a chance against me, not you, not this alien scum, not your son!" Somen yelled to Udon. "I alone will be the supreme ruler of this world, and there is nothing, not a single thing anyone could do to stop me! And now, the revolution starts here, with you, my esteemed Udon."

Before anyone could possibly react, or even think about what was happening, Somen picked up Udon. "Time to die!" He screamed, and he tossed Udon into the air. Before Soba's eyes, his worst nightmare he had seen in his sleep the last night came true. In a perceived slow motion, Soba watched as Somen brought his hand up, and blasted a narrow blue stream of energy threw his father. The beam cut through Udon's midsection, effectively and immediately ending his life. Soba could only watch, helpless and wide-eyed, as what remained of his father crashed to the floor, a sorry excuse for a corpse. Bardock couldn't believe it. He looked at Somen, who spit on the corpse of Udon, displaying his utmost disrespect. Bardock turned to Soba, at a loss for words. What he saw, was an amazing surprise.

"You…" Soba started, "You… You killed my father..." Soba whispered in a voice that was so menacing it shot daggers of ice cold fear into the hearts of the guards who could hear him. "You killed my father…" Soba couldn't even comprehend it. His father was gone. His head bowed. But suddenly, his head snapped up, his eyes glowing blue with fierce intensity, he stood up straight as an arrow, and louder than anyone would have thought possible, he shouted, "YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED… MURDERED MY FATHER! YOU. SHALL PAY."

* * *

_And that concludes this chapter, thank you for reading! I thought I would end the chapter on a happy note. :p Now on to the reviews!_

**Review: ****Another chapter well done. It's kind of funny that Bardock was thinking one answer but said a different one. Can't wait to read more. BTW, this 'X3' is like a cute expression. Like in some Animes. The X represents the eyes and the 3 is a kitty-like smile. Does that make sense?**

**Me: Ah okay, thank you for telling me.**

**Review: Well Goku was a 3 million not 3 hundred thousand...  
About Goten and Trunks...according to Toriyama SSJ is inherited, Goten and Trunks were conceived by Super Saiyans thus they were super saiyans. I don't know why but whatever. Also I feel as if almost getting incinerated was almost enough to get Bardock to the limit before SSJ. Good chapter keep it up bro. ;)**

**Me: It never really states what Goku is, I read on a website that he was 300,000, but you have managed to convince me that it is more probable that he was 3 million. My problem is…**

**Goku vs. Ginyu: 90,000. **

**Goku vs. Frieza: 3,000,000. WTF happened? I am pretty sure Zenkais are not supposed to do it that much. Vegeta had two more Zenkais than Goku, one having a hole literally blown through his abdomen, and he was still below him. Logic for the win. I have analyzed all the zenkais and found that on average, they usually boost the saiyan by 1.5X, but it also depends on the amount of damage received. I will actually be doing things in a clearer fashion and have everything make sense in my story. So there will not be a 33.3X multiplier on zenkais. And I don't want any of that "Goku has a higher potential than Vegeta" crap, because it honestly just wouldn't affect it that much. Plus, that doesn't even make sense, considering how Vegeta was 18,000 before training, and Goku was about 350.**

**As for Goten and Trunks, I believe that saiyans are most commonly born with a power level relating to how their parent's power levels were. I would say that in the same way Vegeta was stronger than Raditz because he inherited his power from his father, making him stronger. But When Goten and Trunks were born; their fathers were uber powerful, meaning that since they were so powerful from a young age, they were able to achieve super saiyan with less of a need than Goku or Vegeta. **

**Review: Great chapter, made my early morning great. I caught the 9000 joke. Haha, love it, but I have question will Bardock catch the heart virus like Goku did when he was on Planet Yardrat?**

**Me: The heart virus was not from Planet Yardrat. "What you say!" I have gone bananas? Well let me explain. How is it possible, that Future Trunks would have the antidote for it, if it was an alien virus? "Oh yeah" you say? Ha! Who knows where any disease really originally came from. Where did the flu originate from? Who knows? If they developed the medicine for it on earth, it would have been because other people had gotten sick, meaning that is why they would have been able to develop it. For some reason, Goku was just the first one of the first ones to get the virus. Who can know why? But bottom line, it is a virus of earth that is merely a relatively new virus.**


	18. Revolution (Part 1)

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Revolution (Part 1)**

_Speaking of revolutions, my friend Kagetoworld, also on fanfiction, is part of the "review revolution" meaning that no matter what, you will review what you read. Just thought I would point it out, it seems like a good idea. I personally haven't joined just because there is some crap I have read that just doesn't even deserve a review. And you know what really sucks, is that I seriously had something deep and profound to say in this author's note, but I seem to have completely forgotten what it was. The schedule for the next two weeks is that every three days, a new chapter will be out. Woot. Well anyway, one last thing. I do not know how many of you watch other Animes, but I have started an abridged series for the anime, "Kuroko no Basket." I would appreciate it if you like abridged series to check it out, and tell me if it has any potential to be good. Only the first "meet the characters" episode is out now, but it is kind of like a test run. It is pretty funny, it's not total crap like some things on YouTube, but don't watch it expecting quality like TFS. Because it is pretty much impossible to be as good as them. On another note. how many of you guys even read the reviews and authors notes? If you don't you should… though I suppose those of you who don't wouldn't see this anyway. It's just that I have gotten reviews asking questions I specifically answered in the author's note before it was asked. I would like to also state a statement by me who is stating it._

**I have my opinions about DBZ power levels and you have yours. I have done extensive searching to get my power levels as close as possible to what they are and should be. It is impossible to really tell exactly what the power levels are after Goku and Vegeta's last real zenkai, so I will stick to almost all of what I say, and unless you know for sure that I am wrong, don't bring it up. Thanks. (Ahem AnimeFreakGTXO) Joking bro, thanks for your consistent reviews.**

_One more thing… there is a review that needs to be addressed before the chapter._

**Review: This is the first serious chapter I have read from you. Congratulations! You are now an adult :p. I wonder how strong Soba is. Is Bardock stronger than a strong Yardratian warrior? Will he be able to pull off a one man army on those fools? What will Soba do?**

**Me: I thought I made the Yardratians' power pretty clear, but Bardock is easily stronger than the strongest Yardratian, basically, in numbers, they could easily overwhelm him. Any good fighter can be subdued by numbers, it is just a fact. I was trying to keep Soba's power shrouded in mystery for the last chapter. But Soba is still less strong then Bardock, you can pick that up in many different parts of the last chapter, such as where Soba comments on how he wonders how Bardock cannot sense energy, even though he has such a high energy signature. **

_Now, let's begin. Chapter 18 of the Legend of Bardock, Revolution (Part 1). (This is also my Christmas Eve/Christmas present to all of my readers. If you don't celebrate Christmas, it is my Hannukah, Kwanzaa (did I spell that right) or any other holiday present to you. Enjoy!)_

* * *

The metal building was shaking and rocking on the hard ground, disturbed by the sheer power Soba was exhibiting. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes from the wind and light emanating off of Soba. Suddenly, the building lurched, and shakily rose off the ground. Everyone but Soba was off balance, trying to regain their posture. Some even fell over. The roof flew off the structure and disappeared in a whirlwind of energy and debris. The walls started to crumble around them. Soba just glared at Somen with a look of disgust and hatred so deep you could have sworn he was a demon. His pink face contorted into a look of unimaginable fury and anguish. Suddenly, in one last burst of white energy, Soba's aura exploded and everything crashed back into place, the remains of the ceiling and walls flying down onto everyone's heads. At the front of the room, Somen looked at Soba with an utterly baffled and scared look.

Somen's eyes glowed an ominous shade of blue as he snapped his head toward Somen. He flinched.

In a deep voice that was completely different than before, Soba spoke, "You have fear in your eyes. I thought your guards had me surrounded." Soba stared deep into Somen's eyes, as if trying to pull out his soul.

Somen shakily stared back, now even unsure of his guards' capability to handle the new threat Soba now posed. Who knew he had so much power? "Yes, you are surrounded by my 300 elite guards! Attack him! Attack the wretched traitor of our empire!" He yelled to his guards, regaining some confidence in his men.

The guards braced themselves. They too could feel the raw energy radiating off of Soba. Soba suddenly brought his hands forward and shaped them into a bowl, forming energy between them, then move his hands to make the half circle a complete circle. Right as the guards darted at Soba, he extended his arms out to his sides, yelling, "Burning sphere!"

The energy exploded off of Soba as the guards were closing in, hitting the one's in front straight on. Before Bardock could think, he saw the energy headed right for him. He quickly raised his arms, crossing his forearms in front of his face in an "X" shape, trying to block the energy. Bardock felt a wave of heat crashing over him, and it persisted.

"AaaaaaggghhhhhAAAAAAAAGGH!" Bardock yelled; his yell becoming a scream as the burning persisted. As soon as it had begun, it stopped. Bardock opened his eyes and looked down. His forearms were completely burned. His legs weren't much better, but his chest and face were fine. Bardock opened his hands, and they were okay too. He sat down.

"Ooohhh OW!" Bardock yelled in a whisper, trying to let out the pain through his voice. The whole front on all his limbs were completely burned; practically rendered useless. He touched his left arm. An intense wave of pain rushed at him, his burned skin protesting the stimulation. He closed his eyes hard, trying to forget about the pain, and keep from crying.

"Saiyans don't cry. We DO NOT cry." Bardock thought. He opened his eyes, a little more stable now. He felt his hair. "Hmph, good as ever. That figures. Hey, I wonder if that's how General Nappa lost his hair, having it burned off. That would make sense." Bardock thought to himself, remembering the old saiyan general. He stood back up and looked around the room. All the guards were either turned to ashes, mortally wounded, or so burned black it was impossible to tell. All except Somen and Soba. They were standing in the exact same position that they were before, but this time, Somen looked mortified.

"Wow, if he was Saiyan, he would have s&^% his pants by now." Bardock thought, before noticing a purple stain at the back of Somen's pants that was not there before. "Huh." Bardock thought, laughing to himself.

However, Somen did not look amused. He continued glaring at Somen, reveling in his fear before finally speaking. "Did you think you could become a God? Taking control of everyone? Forcing them to do your bidding? Did you think it would make you better? Elevate your status? In the eyes of who? Do you think you are good for doing this? I hope the answer is no, because then I can kill you without a guilty conscience."

Somen stared at him, eyes wide. "I have to find a way out of this. He's gone mad!" He thought. "I am a warrior, I survived the war, I became leader because I was strong, and I can still fight this commoner!" Somen shakily took a step forward. He crouched, entering a battle stance. "Come at me! You can do light shows, but I can do better!"

Soba just stared at him. "Do you want to take a vote? Let's ask your guards. Oh wait, I just killed them all. With my 'light show'. Let's finish this 'oh glorious leader', I will finally kill you. You have oppressed kind people like my father for far too long!"

Somen, his anger now covering up his fearfulness, ran straight at Soba, and readied a roundhouse kick. But, right as he was about to strike, Soba dodged under the leg.

"What?" Somen quickly thought. But then Soba disappeared. Somen turned around to counter him. But before he could put up a block, a fist hit him straight across the face. Somen flew like a ragdoll across the room, while Soba stood perfectly calm, having backhanded his opponent while not even bothering to look at him. Somen stood up and rushed at Soba again, this time with a volley of fast kicks and punches that Soba all easily dodged. Somen suddenly charged some purple energy, surrounding his middle and index finger, and prepared to release it point blank to Soba's face, but before he let it go, Soba got his wrist and redirected the blast upwards out of the building. Somen tried to retract his hand, but it was in vain, Soba was firmly holding onto it. Before he could react, Soba swiftly brought his other hand up and broke those two fingers, all while maintaining a perfectly stony un-emotional face.

"AAAAAHHH!" Somen yelled. He retracted his arm, now let go by Soba, and kicked Soba in the face. Soba just caught the kick under his arm. Somen's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. Soba brought his arm down onto Somen's knee, effectively shattering the joint and breaking his leg in two.

"Aaaaaghhhghggg!" Somen yelled, ending with a gurgling noise.

Soba set the leg down, and Somen tried to stand up. Before he could completely regain his balance, Soba slammed his fist into Somen's gut, making him cough up purple blood.

"You have lost this fight Some—

"FIRE!" Someone shouted.

Bardock turned toward where the shout came from, but it was too late. The plethora of thin narrow energy beams was already on its way, straight at Soba.

"No!" Bardock cried out. Soba turned and saw them coming at him. In what lasted about .1 seconds, but seemed to Bardock as though it were 5 seconds, Soba turned to him and smiled. Before Bardock's eyes, the beams overwhelmed Soba, and his form completely disappeared. As soon as the light was gone, Bardock turned to look for Soba, but there was only a small pile of ashes mixed with pink skin and purple blood.

"About time you showed up!" Somen yelled. "I was about to die!"

"I am sorry Lord Somen. Are you okay?

"Do I look okay!? I am a bloody mess! Help me you fools!"

Bardock finally looked to see who it was that had saved Somen, and in the process, killed Soba. It was more Yardrat guards.

"Crap, there must have been more standing by as reinforcements." Bardock thought. He slipped out of a crumbling wall of the building while they still hadn't noticed him. He estimated there were over 900 guards there, and while not terribly powerful, he was in no shape to do any fighting, with all his burns.

"You're deaths will not be in vain Soba and Udon, I promise you that. I will continue what you started and help remove this tyrant from power." Bardock thought, while he blasted away from the scene of the battle, leaving Udon and his son's ashes to be blown away in the wind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bardock flew up in above the city. "Udon's house has to be around here somewhere." He muttered. He scanned the city looking for the house on the hill. "Ah, there it is." He floated down to the house. He made sure no one would be looking, he didn't want them to know where he was, and it would be bad if anyone of the government's guards found him. He landed in the back of the house and walked in the door.

"What the… who are you!?" One of the Yardrats inside said.

* * *

_And that concludes chapter 18. Thanks for reading, as always. If any of you dislike the author's notes, just know that I do them to stay in touch with you guys and know that you are being heard in your reviews. As well as to explain some touchy subjects. If you dislike them… that is one of the reasons I made the Sagas Edition. I am looking forward to any and all reviews you fine fellows have for me! Now, on to more reviews!_

**Review: ****Akira had to overpower the Zenkais to get Goku to Frieza's level.**

**Me: I realize. Thank you for the guest review, sometimes those mean even more to me.**

**Review: ****"Logic for the win"? Since when does DBZ use logic? And again if it wasn't at 3 million than Goku got a HUGE and unbelievable boost from SSJ.**

**Me: It's called sarcasm. Sarcasm tastes like a tuna salad sandwich.**

**Review: I hope** **Bardock kicks some major **. That would be awesome. Hopefully your next chapter comes out soon. **

**Me: I censored the profanity by the way. I want to keep my K+ rating on this thing. Anyway, this story is about Bardock, he will always kick butt. However, that doesn't mean I want to make him a Gary Stu of the story. I'm just saiyan, other people in here are great characters, and deserve their share of dishing out some ** whooping as well. Hopefully this chapter came out soon enough for you!**


	19. Revolution (Part 2)

**The Legend of Bardock**

**Revolution (Part 2)**

_I know the last chapter may have been disturbing for some viewers. I am sorry if it was, I did not think it would be, however, one of my faithful reviewers brought it to my attention. Again, I am terribly sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to make sure this chapter was everything I wanted it to be. Hopefully this won't happen again and I can continue bringing you a new chapter every week. I am quite busy with school lately, with my various essay assignments, as well as science fair, so if I don't get a chapter out every week for a while, please know it will be out as soon as it is feasible for me to complete, and I am sorry, I would much rather be writing this than doing homework… but unfortunately I can't make that decision. Now I present to you chapter 19, Revolution (Part 2)_

* * *

Bardock stared ate the Yardrats gathered around Udon's table. Simultaneously, they all jumped up and entered battle stances.

"Don't come any closer." One of them warned. Bardock took a step back.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked.

"You have the gall to ask who we are? Who are you is a more appropriate question." One of them asked.

"Well… uh…" Bardock stammered. He couldn't exactly tell them he was an alien, since it was apparently against this planet's rules. "Although," he thought, "They probably already know who I am anyway."

Just as he was about to speak, another one of the Yardrats broke the silence, "And what have you done with Soba and Udon?"

"I didn't do anything… Well directly anyways." Then he thought, "Okay, that sounded like I'm an assassin or something. Crap."

"Oh? And what do you mean 'not directly'?" Another Yardrat asked menacingly.

Suddenly, a Yardrat who appeared to be the leader spoke, "I have heard enough! Now die!" The Yardrats rushed at him. Quickly, Bardock charged up some energy, and released an explosive wave around him to throw them all away, effectively blocking their attack, while not terribly hurting them.

"Look, I am not an enemy! I knew Soba and Udon. Didn't you see that government building that was destroyed? I can tell you what happened. But please trust me I am a friend! I only came back here to see if there was something I could take to heal my burns." Bardock showed the group of now standing Yardrats his burnt forearms.

One of the Yardrats growled, "Fine, we will listen, but don't expect any courtesy from us until you provide us some means to believe you. You could just be here to conquer our planet. I had heard before all aliens were banished off the planet that aliens with tails and spiky hair were wiping out planets at an amazing rate. And you happen to match the description of the conqueror of the planets Meat and Kanassa, among others."

Bardock stood in shocked silence. "Uh… yeah that was me…" The Yardrats instantly tensed. "But I am not like that anymore! I swear it! I changed my ways." He pleaded with the Yardrats, now more out of hope for some form of internal redemption than actually explaining himself to these short pink men.

"Hmph, we'll see about that. And I want to know why you said you KNEW Udon and Soba… as opposed to KNOW them."

"Uh, right. I will get around to that, but I think I should start my story from the beginning of what really happened.

"Fine." The angry Yardrat responded.

"So." Bardock began his story, "I was on my way back to my adopted home planet, but I had accidently entered the wrong coordinates into my space pod when I was taking off from the planet I had just visited. As a result, I had landed on this planet. Right in the middle of this city in fact, that's what the large crater in the middle of that road is a little ways from here. As soon as I had landed, I had no idea who anyone was, but Udon walked up to me and invited me into his own house."

"What?" One of the Yardrats said. "He would do something so foolish!?"

Bardock nodded. "Unfortunately so, I see now that he did it probably knowing full well that it was putting both himself and his son in danger. He didn't even make an effort to hide me. Well, someone who was in the street must have seen it all happen, and reported it to the guards, because early the next morning, they were knocking at the front door. Udon told Soba and me to run for it, while he stayed back. Somehow, Soba was able to keep up with me; I assume that he was just using instant transmission to follow me. Well, after flying for a while, we lost them, and set down to rest, but not long after Soba said that some people were coming near us, probably the same ones that were chasing us before. He used instant transmission to just outside of the government facility, where we tried to make our way to Somen stealthily, but we got caught in a trap. To my surprise, Udon was in there with Somen, as well as 300 of his elite bodyguards. Before I or Soba could do anything, Somen killed Udon."

All the Yardrats eyes opened wide.

"Soba grew furious, and with one attack, killed all 300 of Somen's elite guards, and severely wounding Somen. It is also the attack that burnt me, as you can see on my arms. But after an attack of that magnitude, he just couldn't stay alive anymore, he had expended too much energy, and he died. Then the rest of Somen's soldiers came. Burnt as I am, I couldn't take all of them, and I was unfortunately forced to retreat."

The Yardrats all stared dumbfounded. While it all made sense, they still found it hard to believe.

"I was hoping that there would be something here that could help treat my burns. Now… if you don't mind my asking, what are you all doing here?"

The Yardrat who seemed to be the leader spoke, "Why don't you sit down, I will get you something for your burns and tell you why we are here."

Bardock nodded, happy he had gained their trust, at least partially, and he took a seat in a stone chair. "That's another thing," he thought, "Why is everything here made out of stone?" He noticed a few menacing stares and glances from some of the Yardrats, including the Yardrat leader who went to get him something from outside, but he couldn't really blame them, this seat was proof enough of some trust.

The Yardrat came back in and handed him a plant. Bardock stared at it. The Yardrat motioned for him to take it. "Um… what is this?" Bardock asked.

"It's burdock root. Chew it and put it on your burns, they will heal quicker, and it also prevents any kind of infection."

"Thanks Bardock said. "Wow, a magical planet called burdock… it evens sounds like my name! What are the odds of that? He thought, "And it'll heal my… ugh… DISGUSTING! This tastes just like that disgusting Naapar root back on Planet Vegeta!" Bardock spit it onto his arms and other parts of his body that were burnt. "This reminds me of something…

_(Flashback…)_

"_Ah here it is! Burdock root, the perfect ingredient for my new recipe!" Gohan exclaimed, walking through the forest, oblivious to the alien saiyan warrior Bardock watching him with boredom from atop a tree. This will be perfect for my new "Duck fat with Brussels sprouts and roots" idea…_

"…_These earthlings definitely have a strange taste in food…" Bardock thought, "That sounds just as bad as eating Naapar root. What's next, bathing every day?"_

_(End Flashback…)_

"Twice a day…" Bardock muttered.

"What?" The Yardrat closest to him asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Bardock replied.

"Now for why we are here." The lead Yardrat replied, "We are the leaders… well Udon was too… of a group trying to overthrow Somen's regime. We believe that how he is treating our people is wring, and that his policy of total isolationism, while not being entirely without merit, cannot be beneficial in the long run. We have been mobilizing some people secretly, but we fear that Somen's spies have gotten wind of what we are up to. We need to strike quickly and without hesitation. I can sense great power in you, outlander. Will you help us? I can promise a goo reward if we succeed."

Bardock looked slightly startled. "But why ask me? It seems like I am the source of all your troubles."

The Yardrat responded, "It may seem that way yes, with one of our top members and our strongest warrior gone. But at this point, it seems you may be our only hope. I really do hate to put our trust in an outsider… especially your race that has basically been the reason for us to shut off from the world, but you seem different, somehow, your energy doesn't feel as evil. So will you help us outsider?"

Bardock didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course I'll help you! This tyrant needs to be stopped, and sooner rather than later. I know better than anyone else about horrible tyrants, believe me… but I believe that's a story for another time."

"Yes, you are probably right and I can't thank you enough. But we need to move to a safer location… it couldn't be clearer after your story that we should not be here."

Bardock stood up with the rest of them. "I just have one question." He asked, "What did you mean by my energy was not evil?"

"I said 'as evil' actually… and I believe that that is a tory for another time. Now grab my shoulder."

Bardock complied, still wondering about the implications of what the Yardrat had said as he and everyone else vanished.

* * *

_That's it. I promise the plot will progress much further next chapter. Thanks again to all my faithful readers and especially my reviewers, and I do hope you all can understand why I might be a little inconsistent in the following weeks. As a little bit of a joke, I thought I would share these well thought out and illustrious quotes from the troll Gohanlaser9. Enjoy these amazingly insightful reviews…_

**Gohanlaser9: #1: ****f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck f*ck you.**

**#2: hate you so much for what you did.**

**Me: Thanks for making me have to censor nine words. I believe this may require some background for those who don't understand. I am a moderator of a forum/community called the Neo Z Fighters, and a little while ago we had recently had Gohanlaser9 join us. One of the existing members said that he was a troll and that he was only there to cause trouble. We decided to give him a chance. Before we could do anything about it, he flamed stories in the name of our entire group, and threatened to delete important topics in our forum. For no reason. So we banned him. Interestingly enough, I didn't even do it, the only thing I ever did to him was say hi and welcome. So if you guys ever see anything from Gohanlaser9, I would highly recommend disregarding it. (Including his perverted dbz forum) I just kept the reviews on here so I could get the review count higher. Haha. **

_Now for some… REAL reviews._

**Review: Those s$es... show em Bardock!  
By the way, do you take character requests?  
Like a guest appearance, or something? By the way, I love the story! X3**

**Me: I might take character requests, but it is unlikely. I am happy to hear all ideas my readers might have though.**

**Review: ****As for the chapter, good work. That was interesting how you handled Soba. I liked it. It's rare that a main character is forced to retreat in stories on Fanfiction, so good work on that. As you said in your A/N, you don't want to make him a Gary Sue.**

**Me: Thanks, in my opinion, if there is a war story, it wouldn't make sense for everyone to live, and this kind of thing is a traumatic experience that may affect something in the future.**

**Review: ****Great Story! It can be compared to Break through the Limit by Captain Space, Bringer of Death by npberryhill, and Honor Trip by American Vigor.**

**Me: Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it!**


	20. Revolution (Part 3)

**The Legend of Bardock**

**The Revolution (Part 3)**

_Well it feels great to finally get back to writing this! I really wanted to write this last weekend, but it was absolute HFIL (Home for Infinite Losers… Dragon ball joke, it was used in the place of hell for all who don't know) last weekend, but thankfully, that's over… for now, and you get to read another chapter of The Legend of Bardock! Now a quick shout out to the trolls…_

"_For the two trolls who like to bug me, the least you could do is send me a PM so I could insult you there, it's not worth my, and everyone else who reads this story's time to read your pathetic crap."_

_Unfortunately, I do have some bad news though, as of this chapter, I am indefinitely cancelling weekly updates. I haven't been able to get the out weekly for a while now, and I just don't have the time to make that commitment anymore. I will still be trying to write new and good chapters quickly though. And some may even come out within a week, just depends how things are going for me. Now then, I would love to thank my reviewers on the last chapter, for being so amazing and supporting me in my work. I received more reviews last chapter than ever before I believe, so I was pretty ecstatic! I believe I will fairly easily reach my goal of 200 reviews by the end of season 2 if you guys keep being amazing. Again, sorry for the stupid update schedule I have gotten myself into, but you all are awesome and stick around for the next chapter, so basically, you guys are the best. I definitely didn't expect to get so many awesome readers when I first wrote this story. So give yourself a pat on the back, grab a cold drink (Water, OJ, soda, molasses, corn syrup, ketchup, soy sauce, gravy, etc.), and enjoy the 20__th__ chapter of The Legend of Bardock: The Revolution (Part 3)._

* * *

Bardock's feet lightly touched the ground as the group exited instant transmission. He looked around the room, with mild surprise. They were in a room with an ebony hue, and it was rather large. It resembled a hangar of sorts, like where they stored the space pods on Planet Vegeta.

"Welcome to our base of operations." The lead Yardrat said. "I think it's about time I introduced myself. My name's Ramen."

"Nice to meet you." Bardock said, holding out his hand. Ramen stared at it for a second.

"Um… thanks, but I don't want it…" He said awkwardly, clearly not understanding the universal system of handshaking.

"Oh, I forgot, your people don't know what this means. Most races use it as sign of trust, also used for agreements and meetings," Bardock said, thinking back to when he had had almost the exact same conversation with Soba. "All you have to do is shake my hand… but gently."

"Sounds a little complicated, but all right. Saying, "Hello" or "Nice to meet you" by itself works just as well in my opinion. Ramen proceeded to shake Bardock's hand side to side.

"Good enough," Thought Bardock, a grin escaping from the corner of his mouth.

"Now then," Ramen started, "Let's proceed. This place is where we have our base for plotting to overthrow Somen and his soldiers. All of our forces are here, as well as our technology we are working on developing." The group started walking through a hall leading out of the hangar, Ramen and Bardock in front, and they walked by numerous rooms filled with various things. There were rooms filled with machinery and technological things, barracks for soldiers, empty rooms, and medical bays, presumably for when the war was actually happening. But the most glaringly obvious thing about the place… was that almost no one was there.

"I don't mean to sound rude," Bardock began, "But I have only seen a few people here besides us… Is there a reason for that?"

"Actually there is," Ramen responded, "Our rebellion will be quick and sudden. We don't want Somen to know anything about it… well I guess he did find out a little bit, he knew it was there, but nothing about it, until he got lucky when he killed Soba and Udon. In order to do this, every Yardrat we won over to our cause would stay at home and live like normal, until the time came for them to gather here. We would tell them when that is. We would strike at Somen when he is most at risk. The people we have here are our most trusted people, and more importantly, citizens that have made sure they wouldn't be missed. Furthermore, this base is on one of our moons, and only available through direct instant transmission, unless you are concentrating in one exact spot, you cannot enter this fortress. Quite an ingenious plan don't you think?"

"Yes it is." Bardock said, agreeing with him. In truth, he really knew nothing about real war. For him, it had always been go somewhere, blow up everything, and leave. Tactics were not something he was used to, at least not on scale like this. At judging the strength of an opponent and overcoming someone stronger than him through skill? That he could do. But grand scale strategy was something he had never even heard of, though thinking back, he could think of some times civilizations were trying to do this same sort of thing to him. But he hadn't paid any attention, blowing them up was what he was taught to do, and it was easy and worked. Only now did he realize how unfair it had been for them.

"Ramen!" A Yardrat said, running through the hall, "You and the others… What's he doing here!" he shouted, suddenly noticing Bardock.

"Calm down." Ramen said to him. "I will fill you and everyone else in on what the outsider is doing here. For now, just tell me what is going on."

"Well… This would be classified as very top secret."

"There is no one on this entire moon who I wouldn't want to know everything possible about this war, now just tell us!"

"Well… I think you may be wrong about that sir."

"About what!"

"We caught a… er… spy sir."

Ramen was shocked speechless. The soldier motioned for them to follow him, and they trailed behind through a few layers of the base. They were eventually led into a room, where a Yardrat sat in a chair, where he was bound and gagged. As the group walked into the chamber, he looked up, with a mixture of hatred and defiance in his eyes. One of the Yardrats walked over and took the gag out of his mouth.

Ramen was absolutely dumbfounded. "What did he know? Has he told Somen anything?" He thought.

"Okay prisoner." Ramen told him, "What do you know, and what does Somen know?"

The prisoner laughed faintly, and spoke up, "What I know and what he knows is irrelevant, for the most part."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, neither I nor he knows any secrets of your base. However, you best be on your guard. Six hours comes faster than you would think."

"Gag him again." Ramen ordered, extremely angry, now realizing that his entire plan was completely botched.

The group briskly walked out of the room and into the hallway. "What will you do Ramen? We can't possibly get everyone here in time to fight them. We only have six hours!"

"I will fight them." Bardock said. "That's what I came for isn't it?"

"But you're still burnt, aren't you?"

Bardock looked at his forearms. They were almost fully healed, a little to his surprise. "No, my arms look fine, and I assume the rest of me does too. I should be fine by the time six hours are up."

"That's quite astounding, you heal so quickly!" One of the Yardrats exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank you outlander. You do a great deed for us today. I just hope that you will be enough. If you fail or are in trouble, I will send in reinforcements. I will transport as many people as I can to our base right now.

"It will be my honor." Bardock said, looking forward to what was sure to be a challenging fight.

* * *

_And with that I'll end this chapter of The Legend of Bardock. A short chapter I know, probably disappointing for most of you, but I believe the next chapter will finish up the Yardrat Sub-Saga of the Space Adventure Saga. Now you know what to do! See that box at the bottom of the page? Do you? Good. Now you click inside it, and type what you thought of this chapter. Done? Awesome, now hit Post Review. You know you want to…_

**Review: ****Magnificent chapter; I sincerely look forward to the next. Hopefully we'll see a conclusion to the Yardrat arc soon; I won't lie in saying that it's not one of my favorites. However, it is still quite enjoyable. I will keep an eye out for Ch. 20.**

**Me: Have to say I agree, I want this saga to be over as well.**

**Review (Troll, skip if you wish): Hey! So great chapter. I will say a few things.  
1. You shouldn't keep Gohan reviews; they're basically cheating.  
2. Your chapter lengths should be a little longer.  
3. Please don't act like a jerk to Super Vegetarott; he's a good guy. I know you hate him but you could try to be nicer.**

**Me: I don't know why you are trying to hide behind slightly polite words, I know you have an account so I have absolutely no idea why you posted this as a guest review under the exact same name as your profile, but here we go.**

**I am going to keep the Gohan reviews, at least I get something for having to deal with you people, same reason why I keep yours.**

**I know, I don't have the most time in the world, and I'm lucky to get these out at all.**

**I never have, and do not act like a jerk to Vegetarott, nor do I have any idea WHY YOU KEEP SAYING THAT. I like him, his story, and he likes me and mine as well, what happened was a private matter and has been resolved, don't go stirring up trouble. PM me if you want to argue, I don't fricking care, but only review my story if you are going to ACTUALLY REVIEW MY STORY.**

**Review: Welcome back, was really looking forward to seeing the new chapter and was not disappointed; keep up the great work man.**

**Me: Thank you and I am glad you are enjoying it.**

**Review: Well at least I know why Gohanlaser9 hasn't updated much lately. He's been too busy being a $hitrod.  
Anyways great job as always, you're awesome.**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LOLZROFLS. That made me laugh so much. I am glad you are enjoying it.**

**Review: Good to see a new chapter. And I liked how the Yardrats didn't trust Bardock, and even once believing his story, said they didn't want to put their hope on an outsider, but they HAD to. It's good to see that even though Bardock has changed, not everyone will immediately realize and/or believe that he's a genuine good guy. Keep up the good work!**

**Me: No Mary Sue's here! BTW, anyone know where that phrase came from? (Mary Sue)**

**Review: Incredible, sir! Like a SIR! I am feeling random, so I think I will say that this was a good chapter, which it was! I need to see the next part quickly!**

**Me: SIR YES SIR!**

**Review: This chapter has some kind of suspense to it. A calm before a storm. I like it. The Flashback was hilarious. "Twice a day," Bardock muttered. I hope someone will teach Somen a lesson. I'm glad those Yardrats took their time to listen to Bardock's story. I think 'The Legend of Bardock' is the most accurate story in the DBZ Category. I don't believe anyone could make it to your level. I hope you'll never lose the drive to write this story. You rock, dude!**

**Me: Thank you, I am trying to make it very DBZish. I want everything to fit into canon and make all the events in the story be able to fit into the canon of DBZ. Also, I have never read the manga, just watched the anime, so I will be using filler as resources, but not movies or GT. Just as a heads up. Because I am in the minority, but I like most of the filler that was presented. Just saiyan. ;)**

**Review: Awesome to hear that once again, the guy who inspired me is back on the FanFic Train :D Now, I had a note for you in here... oh yeah! My FanFic... You've missed A LOT XD**

**Me: It's always great to hear that you have inspired someone… kind of warms your heart. And OMG yeah I did miss a lot on your story, I need to get caught up a lot! Don't worry I didn't forget!**

**Review: Finally you're back man. Thank god, I was wondering whether or not Vegeta and Trunks would defeat Ce-...wait wrong fic. *looks through a book* I mean uh-if Bardock would...ah screw it. Keep it! :D**

**Me: Lol, yeah, I think we can all agree Bringer of Death is one of the best, if not THE BEST fanfic on this entire website, at least in the DBZ category. I aspire to be as good as them!**

**Review: Well, I don't know how to help out with your writers block, but I find a time skip always helps out.**

**Me: Not sure if you meant time skip in real life like I did or time skip in the story, but when you are right in the middle of leading up to a climax, it's a little difficult to do a time skip in the story.**


End file.
